Twilight GAMES
by Yahab
Summary: Tener una doble vida no es nada fácil. De día un chico debilucho, despistado, amante de la música y los video juegos, ingenuo pero muy leal. De noche el sicario más peligroso que jamás haya existido en Hyrule City./ Futuro Lemon.
1. Prólogo

**Hola que tal mis queridos lectores ** aquí le traigo el prólogo de la historia XD antes que nada un gran saludo a todos los que han seguido mis historias estos meses.

Y bueno en **comenzaremos con dos capítulos, el prólogo y el capitulo uno **, ¿Porque?, bueno porque la historia esta narrada desde dos perspectivas y me gustaría que leyeran las dos al mismo tiempo.

Como ya se dieron cuenta en el Summary esta historia es una extraña combinación de ideas y **ELEMENTOS** (No personajes ni tramas) de **Black Bullet, ****Yu-Gi-Oh, Zelda, Batman y por supuesto Forest of Drizlling Rain.**

Allá abajo en los comentarios les deje unas cuantas notas por si les interesa saber algo de la naturaleza del fic aunque también los invito que se armen con valentía y se aventuren en la historia sin ningún arma jajaja.

* * *

[***]

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas",**las notas de la **Autora,**están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas"_**

**_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

**_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

**Prólogo**

**Los juegos del Crepúsculo.**

Un viento frío soplo llevándose las áridas arenas, Las lunas místicas brillaban en el oscuro cielo haciendo que el ambiente se sintiera terriblemente tenebroso. El rugido de una que otra bestia sonaba en la intemperie, y de repente…

-Lizalfos a las tres en punto

-Entendido.

-Campo libre

-Allá voy, ¡dispara!

El campo de batalla se llenó de estruendosos sonidos, disparos, rugidos y también una que otra blasfemia y muchas maldiciones. Las balas volaban de un lado a otro dibujando su sublime trayectoria en el aire.

En instantes un fuerte sonido metálico había invadido el ambiente, las balas rebotando contra aquella magnifica arma, ¿Antigua?, ¿Pasada de moda?, ¿demasiado simple?... quizás, pero simple y sencillamente mortal.

El espadachín parecía bailar al son de aquel sonido.

-"Cortando el viento"…- pensaba. Y realmente así era.

En menos de dos minutos el campo estaba despejado.

-Cuidado, ya terminamos con estos.

-Otro trío de debiluchos fuera- dijo él con burlona sonrisa

-Ahora viene el verdadero reto- bramo ella con emoción desbordada.

El éxtasis de la pelea estaba al máximo. El silencio se apodero del escenario y un chillido solitario apareció en el ambiente.

La criaturilla se acercó volando hasta la pareja.

-¿Un Twilight keese?, ¿Deben de estar de broma cierto?- dijo con una gota de sudor frío escurriendo por su frente, blandió la espada con pereza y hasta ahí llego la creatura.

-En este nivel seguro que sí. Debe ser una…. ¡Distracción!- grito al tiempo que lo apartaba de un golpe.

Un monstruo color oscuro había pasado volando muy cerca de él y por poco se lo lleva de corbata.

-¡Aeralfos!- grito ella. Y en cuestión de segundos un montón de ellos aparecieron

El espadachín se levantó con ligereza, la tierra bajo ellos retumbo como si el mundo por si solo se desmoronará. Un leve sonido comenzaba a sonar a la distancia.

-No te preocupes preciosa yo me encargo.- dijo burlonamente y con un ataque circular los mando a volar a todos.

-¡Detrás de ti despistado!

-Ah!, Ya… ya lo sabía- dijo con sonrojo al ver que uno se le había escapado. Sus azulinos ojos se fijaron en el objetivo y con cierta gracia lo abatió por el frente mientras le coqueteaba su compañera con una pícara sonrisa.

-Menudo idiota- dijo ella desenfundado las pistolas y una vez que cayó el Aeralfo se lanzó contra su compañero lo golpeo justo por la espalda haciendo que se fuera de bruces contra el suelo.

Lo siguiente que él supo era que su compañera estaba disparando. Ahí enfrente de él sonó un chirrido estridente, una creatura de las sombras apareció de la nada y después cayó pesadamente al suelo.

-¡Cielos!, había uno por detrás- se alarmo sumamente confundido.

-¡Eres un tonto!- le grito en voz juguetona. ¿Qué harías sin mí?- le sonrió todavía estado sentada justo sobre su espalda.

-Pues, morirme- y se hecho a reír casi de la nada.

El sonido que se escuchaba a la distancia ahora se había vuelto más fuerte, el suelo dejo de temblar y de repente desapareció el escenario.

Los hylians se miraron con una sonrisa y después chocaron la mano en señal de victoria.

-/_Reto de Tiempo FINALIZADO/_- resonó en el altavoz una y otra vez.

Los espectadores antes invisibles ahora podían verse claramente alrededor de ellos.

-Así se hace!- grito una pequeña vocecita- un ser pequeño monocromático. Tan lindo que casi parecía un peluche de feria. Era un Kyu sin duda alguna.

La joven rubia se levantó de manera triunfante sin darse la molestia de levantar a su caído compañero. Él simplemente se quedó viéndola embobado.

El público alrededor de la plataforma virtual de juego bramaba en éxtasis.

-5300 puntos- dijo el Kyu moviendo los brazos.- ¡Un nuevo record impuesto para el juego!

-¡Maldita sea!- bramo uno de los Lizalfos.- ¡No puedo creer que unos críos nos hayan vencido!

La multitud los abucheo y salieron corriendo enormemente avergonzados.

-Allí vienen- dijo un niño al ver que los Hylians bajaban de la plataforma.

-No creo que alguna vez alguien los supere- dijo una persona al lado

-Ellos son.

-La Diosa y el Lobo del crepúsculo.

- Los mejores jugadores de Twilight Games en Hyrule City.

-Wow- dijo el niño.

La hylian de cabello rubio mando besos a sus admiradores, se acercó al pequeño y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Creo que estoy enamorado- Clamo el pequeño.

-Si- dijeron entre suspiros los Gamers presentes al unísono.

-Bueno será mejor que sigan suspirando- dijo el rubio ojiazul amenazantemente.- Es mi chica.

-Si claaaaro- dijo ella en tono de burla mientras se abría paso entre la gente.

-Claro- replico él con carita tierna, mientras la seguía lealmente.

De pronto todo estaba muy callado, la multitud presente se había esfumado como por arte de magia, ambos hylians se percataron de ello y viraron sus miradas tras sus pasos.

-¡Allí estaban!- refunfuño la voz de ella.

-¡Diablos!- gritaron ellos al unísono, antes de emprender carrera.

Pero ella era muy rápida y ágil, los tomo a ambos del cuello antes de que pudieran dar siquiera el tercer paso.

-¡Ya decía yo!, ¡Par de vagos!.

-¡Impa Sensei!, ¡Por favor perdónanos la vida!- clamo el joven rubio mientras ESA persona los arrastraba por el suelo del centro comercial.

-Les dije claramente **_"El Festival del Otoño es en tres semanas"_**, ¡Nos vamos para la escuela!, ¡Ahora!, ¿Les gustan los juegos eh?, pues ahora van a sufrir mi ira.

Ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco y gritaron de terror mientras la Sheikah se los llevaba.

-Dios mío!, que miedo- dijo el Kyu saliendo de una maceta en la cual se había camuflado.- algo me dice que he perdido a mis mejores clientes.

El resto de los clientes en el centro comercial también salió de su escondite. Era sábado, no estaban en la escuela y aun así el simple hecho de ver a esa persona daba mucho, Mucho, MUCHO MIEDO.

.

.

* * *

**Comentarios de Fic:**

Que tal ¿Eh?, un poco de acción para comenzar, bueno ya que este es el prologo y queda bastante espacio por aquí abajo déjeme contarles algo de este fic tan loco, al inicio cuando escribí esto pensaba en hacer algo estilo Crossover Zelda-Yu gi oh, al final se me fueron las ideas y de hecho había abandonado el proyecto, aunque había escrito esta parte y parecía algo graciosa así que la guarde con algo de cariño pensando en que tal vez algún día la convertiría en un One-shot.

La cosa se había quedado así hasta que de repente por alguna extraña razón un día después de ver el inicio de la serie de ** Black Bullet ** se me prendió una súper loca idea en la cabeza, me reí un poco porque la ocurrencia era muy rara y también la descarte pero por cosa del destino en esa misma semana también me tope con un genial juego que se llama Forest of Drizlling Rain la cabeza me dio un montón de vueltas y después de algunos días me puse a escribir como loca algo que no sabia ni a donde iba a ir a parar.

Después de que pase de siete capítulos se me ocurrieron otras ideas hasta que finalmente le di forma a la trama, fue realmente una cosa muy extraña jajaja.

**Los personajes:**

Dado que es un ** AU (Universo alternativo), **me dio la gracia de meter personajes de todos los juegos jajaja desde el **Ocarina** hasta el **Majora** y **Skyward** **Sword**, las cosas mas importantes están sacadas del **Twilight** **Princess** como ya se habrán dado cuenta en el titulo.

**A pesar de eso Link y Zelda están figurados con el diseño de Skyward no se porque supongo que al final fue simple capricho.**

**Los Escenarios:**

La historia se narra desde dos escenarios diferente, el del mundo virtual y el del mundo real, en el mundo real tendremos una cuidad medianamente futurista con algunos toques postapocalípticos la mayor parte de la historia se desarrolla desde este plano y el mundo virtual es una coartada para describir "el otro lado de la historia" que aparecerá un poco más adelante.

**La cronología en la narración:**

Esta es una historia que va desde el presente hacia el pasado, al pasado y al pasado jajaja, no pregunten porque quedo de esa forma tan extraña xD.

La historia esta dividida por sagas y cada una cuenta un momento especifico de la historia de Link y Zelda.

Al inicio y de hecho aun durante esta semana no estaba segura de cual saga publicar primero dado que todas se desprenden de **la línea principal que es la del Presente**, no había mucha diferencia entre cual pusiera antes y cual después, aun así al final opte por tener un poco de orden así que comenzare con lo más reciente hasta llegar a lo mas antiguo, lo cual de todas formas suena bastante raro porque pasaran un buen de capítulos y cronológicamente hablando tres cuartos de historia se trascurren solo en el lapso de tres semanas que son las que se describen a partir del prólogo hasta llegar al mentado festival del otoño.

La última parte de la historia es posible que la narre linealmente, aunque todavía falta un buen para eso y quien sabe y de aquí a ese entonces se me pegue otra loquera xD.

**La Publicación:**

Comienzo una saga y la publico semanalmente hasta que se acabe, si para ese entonces no he terminado de readaptar o escribir la saga que sigue haré pequeñas pausas.

**El orden de los capítulos:**

Básicamente he puesto un letrerito de la ubicación y el orden temporal, **Los capítulos que no están agrupados en Sagas es porque pertenecen a la línea temporal del presente, **así va a ser más fácil que los identifiquen.

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

Bueno creo que eso es todo por si alguna vez se pierden vuelven a el prologo y le dan una leída XD espero que les guste y sin mas despido por el momento.


	2. La ciudad que se sumerge en el caos

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas",**las notas de la **Autora,**están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas"_**

**_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

**_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**[***]**

**Capítulo 1: La ciudad que se sumerge en el caos**

-Valla tontería- dijo esa joven misteriosa- solo a ti te pasa eso Zelda.

-Lo sé, a veces pienso las Diosas me odian.- clamo mientras se recargaba en su pupitre con mucha pereza

-¿Las diosas?, pero si fuiste tú quien ocasionó eso, mira que prometerle a Impa Sensei que la ayudarían para el festival otoño y en lugar de eso, tú y **ése** se fueron a jugar a los Twilight Games. ¡Que bobada!

-No fue nuestra culpa, yo dije "_Link tengo hambre _ y él dijo _ vamos por una hamburguesa". _ Solo íbamos a comer antes de venir directo a la escuela pero esos tontos Lizalfos aparecieron y dijeron "_así que estos son La Diosa y el Lobo del Crepúsculo pues que burradas nosotros tres los maravillosos Hiperion, Cronos y Ceo podemos vencerlos con los ojos cerrados". _Se estaban burlando de nosotros y se me subió el enfado a la cabeza… y bueno… el resto, es historia.

-Par de idiotas- se rio mientras acomodaba su largo cabello, naranja y brillante como pocos en Hyrule City. Su piel azulada como zafiro y sus ojos color escarlata hacían de ella toda una belleza, por lo menos para la raza de los Twili.

Zelda suspiro, la joven rubia ojiazul estaba muy cansada, su bonito fin de semana se había convertido en dos agonizantes días de tortura en los que Impa Sensei se había desquitado a lo grande.

-A veces pienso… las Diosas me odian… y por otro lado- dijo incorporándose un poco para mirar a su derecha.- también creo… he sido bendecida.- pronuncio mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos del joven que en ese momento yacía completamente dormido a su lado.

-Deberías decirlo cuando _"Eso"_ está despierto y veras como no te lo quitas de encima.

-Ciertamente, en si ya es un meloso, no puedo imaginarme lo que sucederá si comienzo a demostrarle cariño. Midna, recuérdame.. nunca de los nuncas hacerlo.

Ambas jóvenes rieron. Una campana con extraño sonido sonó por el edificio, las clases del lunes habían terminado.

Zelda empujo al joven rubio y este se cayó de la butaca.

-¡Auch!- gimoteo de manera casi aguda, haciendo que Midna se riera maliciosamente por lo bajo.

Abrió los ojos con pereza y miro a la Twili en forma inquisitiva. Una lucha de miradas matadoras desde tiempos inmemoriales.

-Link, te quedaste dormido- le reclamo Zelda.- hace media hora que acabo la última clase y ya sonó el timbre que anuncia que se cierra la escuela.

-Lo siento princesa*, es que anoche no dormí muy bien que digamos.

-También lo sentiste, la ciudad estuvo muy agitada.

-Ese Zilant- bramo la Twili con desprecio.- cree que puede hacer lo que quiera, como si todo en Hyrule City fuera su territorio.

Impa iba pasando por los pasillos y les dedico una mirada a los jóvenes.

-Ya sé que les gusta la universidad pero no es para tanto. Especialmente ustedes dos pequeños genios.

Definitivamente se dirigía a Link y a Zelda él tenía 18 y ella solo 17 años, aun así eran lo suficientemente listos para estar en ese nivel de la escuela. En cambio Midna era una estudiante al igual que muchas, 25 años y tal vez también era de las más jóvenes.

-¡Fuera de aquí!- dijo la Sheikah a modo de broma.

Los tres jóvenes salieron. Cruzaron los pasillos y se despidieron en la puerta.

-El crepúsculo ya casi está descendiendo- dijo Midna con nostalgia.

* * *

Al día siguiente Zelda caminaba gustosa por los pasillos de la academia.

-¡Que fresca mañana!, odio los lunes porque solo podemos venir por la tardes ¿verdad Link?

-Eh… sí..- dijo entrecortadamente, Zelda lo había amontado de libros y libros que necesitaba de la biblioteca, por lo que literalmente apenas si podía moverse y no podía ver absolutamente nada.

-Bonito día Zelda- dijo Midna uniéndosele, le lanzo una mirada de odio a Link pero el chico ni le hizo caso, en parte porque no podía.

-Bonito día.- contesto ella.

En los pasillos apareció un chico alto, fornido y de pelo rojizo.

-Cuidado porque ahí viene otro idiota- le sonrió la Twili.

-Ya sé… pero no me interesa.

La conversación de las jóvenes se había vuelto en murmullos.

-El otro día volví a despreciarlo, espero que por fin deje de hablarme.

-No creo que se dé por vencido tan fácilmente- dijo ella señalándolo mientras pasaba al lado de las jóvenes.

Le coqueteo a Zelda y sin escrúpulo alguno le metió el pie al despistado de Link que la seguía a paso lento.

-¡Ahh!- grito al caerse y después cuando se le vinieron todos los libros encima.

Un par de chicos que también pasaban a su lado se rieron de forma estrepitosa.

-¡Vilán!- grito Zelda con ira desmedida. A lo que Midna y todos los presentes se asustaron.

Si bien Link era el perrito faldero y despistado, Zelda era tal como lo decía su apodo en los juegos, La Diosa… ¡pero La Diosa de la Guerra! Una vez que se enojaba todo se volvía caos.

Los pocos alumnos que estaban presentes salieron corriendo de los pasillos e incluso la Twili se escondió un poco para refugiarse.

-¡QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO ¡A MI LINK!- grito con rabia.

El joven y sus dos compinches saltaron hacia atrás del susto.

-Se ha caído solo- grito uno de nombre Corvy

-Es verdad, nosotros lo vimos.- susurro el otro de nombre Vestro

-Preciosa, no entiendo porque te enojas- le dijo todavía a el pelirrojo teniendo el descaro de coquetearle.

Quien sabe !Como! o de ¡donde!, pero Zelda había sacado un bate de beisbol y con fuerza desmedida mando a volar al trio al infinito y más allá.*

Los gritos de ESOS se escucharon en todo el centro universitario. Aunque no todos había estado presentes, cada alumno y profesor en la escuela se hacía un poco a la idea de lo que había pasado.

-Zelda- susurro Impa aquella mañana mientras bebía un té con parsimonia, en su despacho al otro lado del campus.

-Menos mal que solo ha sido un boleto para vuelo- susurro Midna desde su escondite y después salió lentamente.

-¿Estas bien?- se inclinó hasta Link una vez que se le había bajado todo el enfado.

-Estoy bien- le dijo él mientras la abrazaba por el cuello.

Un fuerte golpe volvió a sonar en todos los pasillos.

-Te he dicho que no me toquetees. Pervertido.

El pobre Link yacía casi muerto en el suelo.

-Todavía no entiendo porque sigues con este debilucho e inútil- dijo la Twili mientras volvían a retomar su camino.

-Pues… tal vez por eso. Es debilucho, inútil, pero muy leal. Y sobre todo siempre hace lo que le digo. Es el perfecto sirviente.- clamo con orgullo.

Entonces la otra chica suspiro.- no entiendo- volvió a decir.

Link se levantó sin decir una palabra, apilo nuevamente los libros y siguió fielmente a su ama.

-¿Es lo único?... es decir, es tu sirviente y tu acompañante de video juegos, pero debe haber algo más para que te animes todos los días a soportarlo.

-Tal vez- dijo con una media sonrisa..- y hablando de video juegos, ¡Que emoción! ¡5300 puntos! Un record. Si lo hacemos igual de bien en los torneos oficiales de seguro que nos dejan entrar en el campeonato.

-Esa cosa de Twilight Games se ha vuelto muy famosa. A mí no me gusta, es como si se burlaran de mi gente.

-Vamos Mid- dijo mirándola e reojo- es un juego, no pasa nada. Otro comentario de esos y me dejas fuera de la lucha.

-No creo que alguna vez alguien te deje fuera de la lucha, ¿te has visto?, posiblemente eres la chica más feroz de Hyrule City.

Entonces Zelda soltó una risita traviesa.

-Bueno nos vemos- dijo la Twili mientras entraba a una de las aulas.

Ahí adentro la esperaban dos profesores. Anju y Kafei maestros en Epistemología.

-Son todo un caso- dijo con una sonrisa Anju, mientras miraba a los rubios marcharse.- No creo que alguna vez algo o alguien los separe.

* * *

-Hyrule City: la mayor ciudad en el centro del pais que lleva el mismo nombre. Fundada desde tiempos inmemoriales, número de habitantes aproximadamente 1.174.209. Hace 200 años se vio perdida en la era del oscurantismo debido a los constates choques con la dimensión de los Twili, ataques de monstruos y bestias feroces que aparecían nada más al tocar el ocaso. Actualmente no se ha llegado a ningún arreglo respecto al cruce que hacen las **Bestias **hacia este mundo pero se han firmado múltiples tratados de paz con la **gente **de esa raza.

Leyó cuidadosamente mientras sentía como un ligero peso descendía desde su hombro hasta su regazo. Reacomodo el libro y prosiguió con su lectura.

-Una ciudad de nadie y la vez de todos, poblada por múltiples razas desde los tiempos de antaño. Debido a la gran diversidad Hyrule City siempre ha estado dividida, los grandes puntos de poder están dispersos por todas partes haciendo de eso una lucha interna interminable.

Entonces cerró el libro, miro hacia el horizonte con cierta tristeza, mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos de su compañero.

-La amenaza más grande de esta ciudad, no son los monstruos ni los Twili, son ….. las personas.- susurro ella con voz queda.

-Escuchaste- una voz cuchicheaba a lo lejos.

-Si- dijo otra

-Al parecer Zilant volvió a presentarse anoche.

-¿Zilant?- susurro Zelda. Al escuchar los chismes de los pasillos aledaños a la azotea.

Entonces el murmullo ocasionó que Link despertara, sacudió un par de veces la cabeza y se estiro para desperezarse.

-Otra vez te quedaste dormido.

-Si- Dijo recargándose en el hombro de la joven.- ¿Qué decías de Zilant?

-Que es verdaderamente sexi.

-¿¡Que!?

Entonces ella se hecho a reír con una risa tonta.

-Zelda no digas eso- interrumpió Midna quien en esos momentos llegaba las azoteas.- ese tipo es una amenaza, mira que últimamente arma jaleo en la ciudad todas las noches.

-Sí, es cierto.- dijo un tanto pensativa.- pero siempre que aparece, después, la ciudad se queda más tranquila, hay menos incidentes y las balaceras desaparecen por las noches. Sé que está mal que lo diga… pero… no sé por qué..

La joven Tiwli la miraba inquisitivamente.

-Ya suéltalo, está bien que no me enojo.

-A veces lo admiro. Es un ser incomprendido como el Robin Hood de las leyendas. Hasta creo que es Lindo, verlo cruzar la ciudad por la noche en ese atuendo blanco plateado como la luz de la luna, como un rayo de esperanza en medio del infinito caos.

La Twili soltó un severo bufido. Y eso que había dicho que no se enojaba, pero ese sonido hasta a Zelda le dio miedo.

-Solo es un maldito sicario. Igual que todos.

-¿Y tú Link? ¿Qué piensas? Me acompañas en mi opinión de que Zilant es sexi y lindo.

-No lo creo- añadió aun medio dormido.

-Menudo idiota- clamo Midna.- pero al menos se le salió un poco lo inteligente.

-Es decir…- interrumpió Link.- no creo que sea sexi y lindo.

Entonces a Zelda le gano la risa.

-Menos mal de lo contrario creería que eres raro.

-Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo Zelda, él es…. Un ser incomprendido.

-Sí, más faltaba. Ya… también deja de toquetearme.- clamo ella tirándolo de nuevo, afortunadamente hacia adentro y no hacia afuera de la azotea.

-Auchis- gimió un poco.

-Vamos…- le dijo al tiempo de levantarse

-¿A donde mi Princesa?

-Es temprano…- agregó guardando el libro.- a tu casa, juguemos a algo divertido. Estar con la política todo el día también me mata.

-Si- suspiro Midna- al menos tú si estudias, no como ese flojonazo.- añadió señalando a Link tirado en el suelo.- Los historiadores son todos unos perezosos.

-Es mentira.- refuto él limpiándose el polvo mientras se levantaba.- yo, no soy ningún perezoso, solamente asimilo lento las cosas, es natural en los seres vivos, Midna ¿no lo sabes?, un comportamiento sano es guardando energía y no desperdiciándola en cosas cualquiera. Ya termine mis tareas y tú… bueno no veo que hagas nada.

Touche… había acertado.

La Twili rechino un poco con los dientes a modo de enfado.

-Y mi princesa Zelda… ella es todo un caso y si trabaja en exceso es porque así lo requiere el pago de su deseo.

-¿El pago de su deseo?- dijo la Twili saliendo de su frenético trance.

-Hacer esta ciudad…. Una ciudad segura. Y además en ese enorme edificio que se ve a lo lejos hay alguien que espera ver eso con ansias.

Miraron los tres juntos hacia el horizonte en donde un alto rascacielos se distinguía muy bien de entre los otros.

Zelda suspiro.

* * *

Mientras caminaban por la calle, ella inconscientemente lo tomo por la mano, él sonrió de agradable manera y sin querer queriendo se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos dándole la vuelta y abrazándola fuertemente por la cintura hasta juntar sus regazos.

Una fuerte cachetada volvió a sonar, esta vez el sonido se esparció entre las callejuelas.

-Link, te he dicho que no me toquetees.

-Lo siento…. Es que me gana el instinto- dijo mientras intentaba que una lagrimita no se le saliera de los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?, ¡De veras!

-Estoy enamorado. Eso es todo- le dijo con voz sumamente tierna mientras volvía a tomarle la mano

Ella se viro inmediatamente dándole la espalda, no quería que él viera que se había sonrojado.

-Ya te lo había dicho…- añadió juntando su frente con la cabeza de ella para susurrarle cerca del oído.- Lo mucho que te amo.

Era cierto, se lo había repetido en un montón de ocasiones y ella también lo sentía, pero le gustaban las travesuras y quería quedarse tal y como estaban al menos por un rato más, en esa situación de "un par de amigos idiotas".

Un ligero sonido se dispersó al ras del suelo, Link escuchó atentamente. Voltio a sus espaldas para ver de reojo. En el suelo sin asfalto se dibujaba una figura, una que él muy bien conocía, era como si un curioso ente invisible hiciera travesuras en la tierra al igual que los niños cuando dibujan algo con un palito de madera.

Suspiro para sus adentros. "Otra noche" pensó con desanimo mientras barría discretamente con su pie aquel terreno de modo que la figura quedara borrada.

-Zel- la llamo separándose un poco de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto algo extrañada, normalmente en esa posición él nunca se movería, al contrario tendría que ser ella quien lo alejara a empujones o bofetadas.

-Acabo de recordar algo… ¿podrías perdonarme…?- añadió con suma tristeza.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?- dijo con cierta desgana tratando de adivinar lo que venía.

-Recordé… hoy es el último día que tengo para recoger mi guitarra en la tienda de música. ¿Podríamos?.. Dejar nuestra tarde de videojuegos para otra ocasión.

-Si… está bien- le contesto en el mismo tono, él nunca solía pedirle nada y era por esa misma razón que ella tampoco solía negarle los favores.

-Bien. Dulzura te llevare a tu casa, porque ya te conozco, si te dejo aquí seguro te vas sola al Árcade y ya casi es el toque de queda, no quiero que te pase nada.

Una pequeña vena se dibujó en su rostro y después hizo un puchero.

-¡Tú!, No confías en mí.

-Si lo hago… y me arrepiento por eso- le dijo irguiendo una sonrisa.- vamos.- la volvió a tomar del brazo y la llevo hasta su casa.

* * *

El crepúsculo había caído, en la ciudad sonaron todas las alarmas. **El Toque de queda**.

Desde el edificio más alto de Hyrule City la vista de la ciudad era esplendida.

La joven hylian se dejó caer sobre su cama, hacia buen rato que se había bañado y ahora se sentía cansada, como si el agua le hubiera reforjado la pereza.

-Idiota- murmuro mientras abrazaba una de las almohadas decorativas.- y yo que quería estar un rato contigo.- dijo suspirando.

Hacía días que solo se veían en la escuela y eso la molestaba.

El viento había comenzado a soplar aquella noche como si aullara ciertos presagios. Sonidos de las balas…

-"Otra vez se están pelando ahí afuera"- pensó mientras le ganaba el sueño.- "¿Cuándo terminara esa lucha eterna en las calles?"

Un sonido extraño llego a sus oídos, como si algo o más bien alguien se hubiera parado en el balcón de su estancia.

-Imposible- susurro.- no estando a 30 pisos de altura….

Se levantó inmediatamente y tras la cortina de las puertas le pareció ver una sombra. Se acercó cautelosamente pero al correr las telas no vio nada.

-Mi imaginación… por supuesto "Tonta" ¿Quién diablos podría subir hasta aquí arriba?.

Abrió las puertas con parsimonia, en el suelo del balcón había una bonita rosa tirada, blanca como la nieve y de un olor muy agradable.

-Hermosura, ¿Pero cómo fue que llegaste?, seguramente que el viento te trajo.- hablo con delicadeza mientras la tomaba.

Un sonido de pisadas hizo que volteara hacia abajo. Una figura ataviada de blanco saltaba por las azoteas.

-¿Zilant?- murmuro mientras lo veía alejarse.

* * *

Piso con fuerza sobre los tejados mientras el viento le ondeaba en la gabardina, larga y blanca como la Luna. La máscara del dragón blanco* cubría su rostro y sus botas largas y negras dieron pasos seguros mientras se internaba en el corazón de Hyrule City.

Se posó sobre una superficie elevada, el lugar a al que los habitantes llamaban "los jardines colgantes", pues a pesar de ser un edificio tenía casi un bosque entero en la azotea, dos pequeñas figuras aparecieron a sus espaldas como si hubieran salido desde las entrañas de la tierra.

Sus ojos color zafiro vieron a través del rostro del dragón y se clavaron en las bestias de Twili que yacían en las calles de abajo.

-"Otra noche"- pensó casi con rabia, el olor de aquella rosa blanca se le había quedado impregnado sobre la mano….

.

.

**N.A.:** nótese que unas la expresión como un gesto de cariño y no porque en realidad ahí sea la princesa xD

* ¿Quién sabe cómo o de dónde? xD, más a delante les digo.

* Bueno no es una mascara exactamente es algo así como una careta, **¿Han visto las mascaras de ANBU que salen en Naruto?** Jaja bueno más o menos a eso me refiero.

* * *

**Comentarios de Capitulo:**

Bueno tal vez ahora comprendan porque dije que se parecía un poco a Batman xD, hay un personaje que se la pasa corriendo por la ciudad de noche con un atuendo medio extraño ^^


	3. Compañeros

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas",**las notas de la **Autora,**están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas",_****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**[***]**

**Capítulo 2: Las Creaturas de Twili (Primera parte)**

**"Compañeros"**

-Zelda- pronuncio de forma susurrante mientras se acomodaba en su regazo.

Una pequeño venita apareció en la frente de ella, un estridente golpe sonó por todo el campus…

-Link!

-Auch, duele…. El amor verdaderamente duele- dijo mientras soltaba una lagrimita.

Una risa estridente sonó detrás de un árbol.

-Eres un Idiota- dijo divertidamente la Twili.

Un hermoso día en los jardines de la universidad era algo que Zelda siempre disfrutaba, claro hasta que Link comenzaba a hacer el tonto y después todo se iba cuesta abajo.

-Ya te dije que no me toquetees.

-¿Pero?, no te estaba toqueteando solo me quería dormir un rato contigo- añadió él con una sonrisita burlona.

-Demasiado cerca- gruño ella- alguien merece de verdad un buen castigo.

-Está bien- dijo él bajando la mirada parpadeó un par de veces y de la nada comenzó a dar cabezazos.

-Link no te quedes dormido- gruño ella empujandolo.

El joven hylian inevitablemente se cayó al pasto.

Zelda solo meno la cabeza mientras él la miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

-Zel, ¿Podemos hablar un rato a solas?- dijo Midna mientras se acercaba.

-¿Qué ocurre Mid?

La joven Twili levanto a la hylian del pasto.

-Lo he estado pensando y tal vez Vilán no sea tan malo, ¿que te parece si hablo con él? le pediré que sea tu cita.

-¡Que!- bramo ella, pero antes de que pudiera objetar otra cosa Midna le tapo la boca con la mano.- ¡Estas loca!- dijo ella zafándose-, ¿Por qué de repente dices esas locuras?

Link había escuchado por lo bajo y miro a la Twili con una mirada casi asesina. Midna le devolvió la mirada y arrastro a Zelda a un lugar lejos del alcance de los chismosos oídos del joven hylian

-Oye, el festival de Otoño se acerca, necesitas una pareja.- dijo sin más.

-Pero Midna, yo…

-¿Si?

-Ya sabes.. ya tengo una pareja.

-Link no es una pareja, es un perrito faldero, un sirviente. Si de verdad quieres triunfar en la vida necesitas un buen chico.

-¿Y Vilán es un buen chico?- clamo haciendo una mueca rara.

-Bueno por algo se empieza.

Zelda puso una cara de verdadero enfado.

-Ok, Ok, si no te gusta me sacrificare en la ardua tarea de buscarte otro, así que no digas que no te quiero eh- dijo la Twili con el pecho inflado orgullosa de sus proposiciones.

-Mid basta- dijo ella finalmente con la voz algo triste.

Midna dejo de susurrar tonterías para prestarle atención.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que… pareciera que de verdad no me conoces, yo… realmente ya tengo pareja

-No estás hablando en serio ¿o si?, ¿De verdad te gusta?

Zelda despidió a Link con la mano, él la miro con gesto interrogativo y algo triste. "Fuera" le dijo ella con la mirada y el joven rubio se alejó de los jardines.

-Mid escucha- dijo ella tomando aire,- sé que parece un juego pero…- de repente se había puesto toda ruborizada.- yo…yo, realmente estoy enamorada.

-No puedes decir eso- gruño la Twili con cierto disgusto.

-¿De que hablas?… claro que puedo, lo siento pero es mi corazón el que elige.

-¡A Link?

-Sí, desde siempre, desde el primer día, es solo que por ahora no quiero que él lo sepa. No quiero que dejemos de ser amigos, no quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros…

-Me da pereza ese sujeto, ¿¡Por qué tiene que gustarte tanto!? No voy a aceptar la excusa de que es tu perfecto sirviente.

-Bueno, menos mal- dijo ella desviando la mirada – porque no es mi excusa, la verdad es que.. no tengo idea de cómo o cuando comenzó ese juego, cuando menos me di cuenta ya actuábamos de esa forma, pero Link es.. más que eso, más que un sirviente, incluso más que un amigo.

Midna solo la miro de manera inquisitiva.

-Él de verdad es mi pareja- dijo alzando la mirada- Pero aún más importante, no entiendo a qué viene todo esto, ¿Por qué te disgusta tanto? Tampoco voy a aceptar la excusa de que es porque te preocupo yo, mi bienestar o mi futuro, ¡o lo que sea!

-Él es realmente desagradable.

-Pero es porque tú nunca lo has querido, creo recordar que así es incluso desde antes de que él te dijera la verdad sobre sus padres. ¿Porque?

-Simplemente no puedo llevarme bien con él, ¿contenta?

-De ninguna forma- refunfuño Zelda mientras se alejaba enojada.

Entre los pequeños bosquecitos de los jardines encontró a Link dormido, le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y él despertó de inmediato.

-Vámonos- susurro de manera algo dolida.

Link se levantó de un salto, miro a las espaldas de Zelda y descubrió que Midna se acercaba.

-Zelda espera, ¡No te vayas enojada!- le gritaba.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- Murmuro Link con cierto enfado una vez que la Twili les había dado alcance.

Parecía un juego de miradas matadoras, casi asesinas.

-¡Todo es tu culpa!- bramo la Twili.

-¡Basta…!- gruño Zelda.

El último comentario de verdad la había dejado dolida, una cosa era que se llevaran mal, pero por lo menos Link no soltaba cizañas venenosas, lo único que había hecho durante casi un año era soportar los insultos e injurias de la Twili.

-Basta- volvió a gruñir mientras tomaba a Link del brazo y se lo llevaba.

-Zel, espera.

-Te veo mañana Midna- dijo con cierta firmeza.

La Twili los vio desaparecer tras los edificios del campus.

* * *

-No entiendo Link- dijo de forma triste

Él arrojo una piedra al pequeño río. En el parque central de Hyrule City las personas paseaban alegremente, los dos hylians se habían sentado al borde un puentecito que cruzaba un río en el que nadaban pequeños peces rojos.

-Si vuelve a hacerte llorar no voy a reprimirme- dijo él de forma tajante.

-No me hizo llorar.-clamo ella volteando la cara hacia otro lado haciendo cierto puchero.

-Que tu cuerpo no lo exprese no significa que tu corazón no lo sienta.

Por unos instantes la miro atentamente, su cuerpo gimoteaba levemente, se movió un poco como si quisiera que él no se diera cuenta.

-Estas llorando- afirmo él mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Ya te he dicho… que no me toquetees- le reclamo entre sollozos.

-Si.. ya me lo dijiste- le refuto él sin soltarla- Pero soy un tonto masoquista.

Zelda se viro lentamente, él le limpio las lágrimas con la palma de su mano de manera suave y cariñosa, entonces cuando Zelda lo miro a los ojos la vergüenza desaprecio por completo, lo abrazo inesperadamente y se quedó ahí a su lado apretándolo de manera fuerte.

Link le devolvió el gesto y mientras el río fluía calmadamente de la nada aparecieron muchas sacraliposas…

-Oh…- dijo él con cierta nostalgia- ya se van al sur.

Zelda que hasta entonces había estado ocultado su rostro en el pecho del hylian levanto la mirada para ver a las sacraliposas. Las alas de los pequeños insectos parecían brillar a luz del sol haciendo un bonito espectáculo.

-Si, es cierto... bueno ya casi se acaba el Otoño, en esta ocasión el festival será en la última semana, creo que hará un poco de frío ¿Verdad?

-Si, pero no te preocupes siempre podemos abrazarnos.

-Tonto- dijo susurrando mientras la sangre se le iba a las mejillas.

-Y hablando de eso, sé que vas a golpearme pero… escuche a Midna decir algo sobre el festival y Vilán, ¿No estarás pensando en aceptar su loca idea verdad?, sabes que no lo permitiría.

-¡Claro que no! qué horror. Y si voy a golpearte por chismoso- dijo de manera graciosa.

-¿Ella se enojó por eso?

-Ella no se enojó conmigo. Yo me enoje con ella.

-Eso es extraño… ¿Por qué?

-Porque no te quiere… porque a veces pareciera que quiere separarnos y eso me duele, porque yo a ella la aprecio mucho y se que conmigo es de la misma forma.

-Lo es- susurro él pero con cierto ápice de duda.- Tal vez deberías comenzar a buscar una nueva compañera- clamo un poco temeroso de que su compañera fuera a reprenderlo por el comentario.

-Ese tono- murmuro ella- ¿Qué paso con ustedes Link?, desde siempre se habían peleado pero por lo menos antes siempre me decías _ve con Midna, quédate con Midna, diviértete con Midna _e incluso íbamos al cine los tres juntos, pero de la nada dejaste de hablarle y ella también se volvió sumamente fría contigo. No soy tonta si lo he notado y creo recordar que fue precisamente desde ese día…

-Ese día- murmuro él con la mirada perdida en el río.

-El día en que le dijiste a Midna la verdad sobre tus padres, yo se que algo cambio desde entonces, ¿Pero, por qué no quieres decírmelo?

-Porque… acabas de decir que la aprecias.- dijo de manera triste mientras su mirada se clavaba en el brazalete que Zelda tenia puesto en su mano derecha.

-Si, pero tú también eres importante, si algo pasó quisiera saberlo.

Link la miro de forma tierna y después tomo mucho aire.

-Ese día- repitió- cuando le dije la verdad, yo.. hable con ella sinceramente…

-¿Y entonces?

-Ella fue realmente cruel, realmente se burlo de mis sentimientos, ese día ella hizo algo realmente horrible, Zel… creo que de alguna forma ya no puedo confiar en los Twili.

-No digas eso Link terminaras hablando como mi padre- susurro ella con tristeza.

El joven hylian miro hacia el cielo, las sacraliposas volaban alegremente pero por alguna razón al cerrar lo ojos solo podía ver la imagen del Kargaroc abalanzándosele.

Por unos instantes se perdió entre los amargos recuerdos de esa noche hasta que sintió que alguien le tiraba de la manga de la chaqueta.

-Oye, despierta, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

-Si te lo digo va a dejar de ser tu amiga- agrego él en tono serio- Zelda, por ahora… solo por ahora eso ya no importa.

-Pero ella te lastimo, ¿Cierto?

-De alguna forma.

Sin que se dieran cuenta la tarde había caído de forma rápida.

-Ya no quiero hablar de eso, mejor cuéntame ¿Qué vas a hacer respecto al festival de Otoño?- clamo él tratando de animar a la chica que se había puesto demasiado nostálgica.

-A bueno.. pues ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Porque no se si Midna influyo en tu pequeña mente, aunque seas una Diosa también eres un poco ingenua y además esa Twili es muy manipulativa.

-Idiota-gruño golpeándolo de forma graciosa en la cabeza.- La verdad es que no he pensado en nada, Midna dice que necesito una pareja auque yo no creo que quiera una, es decir.. no como un romance, eso lo arruinaría todo. La verdad es quiero ir contigo, divertirnos en los juegos, pasear por ahí sin preocupaciones y esas cosas, después de todo es la única semana en la que la cuidad le presta a la universidad su sistema de protección contra las creaturas de Twili, ¿No seria genial que siempre pudiéramos disfrutar las cosas que trae la noche?

-Si.

-Además, si no voy contigo ¿Quién va a comprarme cosas deliciosas?

-Estoy seguro que nadie, comes demasiado y también eres muy exigente- dijo de forma divertida mientras ella le picaba las costillas a causa de su comentario.

-De todas formas vas a estar conmigo- dijo en tono de orden.

-Si jefa- clamo él nuevamente en tono gracioso- se hace tarde ¿porque no volvemos a casa?

-Bien, nos vamos.

-Vamos a mi casa, después de todo te lo debo, ya sabes por lo del otro día.

-Eso tendrá que esperar, tengo que terminar un proyecto importante, menos mal que ya complete mis notas- dijo llevándose una mano hasta el lugar en el que debería de estar su bolso.- ¡Oh cielos!- clamo de repente.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Creo que por culpa de Midna olvide mi bolso en el aula. No quería llevarlo hasta el jardín así que lo deje para después recogerlo.

-¿Y eso?

-Es que es blanco y cuando vamos al jardín siempre termina manchado de verde.

Link suspiro.

-Tienes ahí tus notas ¿Cierto?.

Ella meno la cabeza de arriba abajo.

-Bueno volvamos a la escuela por el.

-Pero ya es un poco tarde.

-Todavía tenemos tiempo, si apresuramos el paso será lo mismo que si hubiéramos tenido la ultima clase.

-Gracias Link.

* * *

Mientras los jóvenes volvían a la escuela, en la planta alta del edificio cierta chica daba vueltas como loca profiriendo blasfemias a todas deidades conocidas.

- ¡Estupido rubio!, ¡Ah, me hace enojar tanto!, haciéndose el chico bueno, pero si Zelda se enterara- clamo de manera amenazante.

Dio un par de vueltas y volvió a gruñir hacia sus adentros.

-Diablos pero también sabría mi secreto.- dijo de forma muy molesta.

Suspiro muy hondo mientras su vista se perdía por una de las ventanas.

-Rayos… ya es tan tarde, con tanto enojo que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta- clamo mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

Miro de manera desinteresada pero entonces algo capto su atención, abajo en el primer piso Link caminaba despreocupadamente hacia la escuela.

-¿Qué hace él aqui?,mmm de seguro que se le olvido algo. Y Zelda no esta con él- dijo con una risita malvada- esta es mi oportunidad de vengarme.

* * *

-Anda Link corre- dijo ella mientras corría hasta la puerta de la escuela.

-Zel, ya te dije que todavía es temprano- hablo mientras caminaba de manera lenta hacia la entrada del campus.

Zelda lo miro de forma inquisitiva desde la entrada techada de la escuela.

-Oye date prisa, que no ves que ya no hay nadie, no quiero que termine atrapándonos el crepúsculo antes de poder volver a casa.

-Es temprano- refunfuño él con cierta pereza.

Entonces cuando llego a su lado la chica lo tomo por el brazo y lo obligo a caminar deprisa.

Al subir a los salones la escuela estaba realmente desierta, Zelda entro al aula con premura pero cuando fue a su lugar no pudo encontrar su bolso.

-Diablos ¿Y ahora que?

-Alguien debe haberlo movido al cuarto de los objetos perdidos y olvidados- clamo Link

-¡El cuarto!, eso es Link eres un genio.. uh espera eso sonó tan extraño,- dijo haciendo que el joven pusiera una cara feliz y después una cara curiosa- bien no importa vamos.

Subieron las escaleras hacia la planta alta, el cuarto de los objetos perdidos permanecía siempre abierto y Zelda entro fácilmente, paso la mano varias veces por el interruptor pero la luz no encendía.

-Creo que esta dañado dijo Link desde la puerta.

-Ni más remedio- gruño ella al tiempo que entraba.

Había un montón de cajas y objetos extraños, Zelda removió las cosas pero en la oscuridad no podía distinguir nada, se viro hacia Link que permanecía en la puerta y lo encontró rebuscando algo entre su bolsillo.

-¿Qué tanto buscas ven y ayúdame?

-Esta muy oscuro creo que puedo usar mi…

La frase del hylian fue cortada bruscamente.

Zelda parpadeo un par de veces ante aquella aparición extraña, detrás de su compañero había aparecido una sombra extraña y sin previo aviso empujo al joven hacia el interior del cuarto. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que el pobre Link cayo sobre Zelda sin previo aviso y que la puerta del cuarto se cerro de mala manera.

-¡Cielos!-Gruño él al sentir que había caído arriba de su compañera.- Zel, lo siento yo…rayos algo…

-Te empujo por detrás- termino ella la frase.

-Si.

-Bien… ¡Realmente bien!, ¡Estamos encerrados!, en cuanto sepa quien hizo esta horrible broma juro que me las va a pagar y de mala manera…

-"No pude sentir ninguna presencia"… "Pero Zelda acaba de confirmarme que alguien acaba de empujarme por la espalda", "¿Alguien?, ¡Midna!"

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto Zelda con algo de miedo.

El crepúsculo se acercaba rápidamente y con el sus siempre fieles invitados…

.

.

**Continuara...**

Valla parece que la venganza volvió un poquito ciega a Midna, esta por meter a su mejor amiga en verdadero, verdadero lío. y si se preguntan ¿Porque se odian tanto?, ¿Que fue lo que Midna hizo?, bueno realmente van a tener que leerse buena parte de la historia xD.

* * *

**Comentarios del capitulo:**

Que tal, ahí les va la primera saga, consta de tres capítulos así que es bastante corta, es la primera de las que están ubicadas en la linea temporal del presente así que espero que la disfruten, antes de que empiecen a marearse con los recuerdos del pasado jajaja.


	4. Travesura de Twili

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas",**las notas de la **Autora,**están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas",_****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**[***]**

**Capítulo 3: Las Creaturas de Twili (Segunda parte)**

**"Travesura de Twili"**

-¿Qué hace él aquí?, mmm de seguro que se le olvido algo. Y Zelda no esta con él- dijo con una risita malvada- esta es mi oportunidad de vengarme.

…

Bajo corriendo hasta los pisos inferiores, hecho una mirada al aula donde el joven hylian había tenido su ultima clase, ahí no había absolutamente nada*, de seguro que si se le había olvidado algo fuera lo que fuera ya se encontraba en el cuarto de los objetos extraviados. Subió apresuradamente al siguiente piso y al entrar en aquel cuarto chasqueo los dedos con maldad pura, un extraño poder surgió de la nada e hizo explotar la bombilla que estaba dispuesta para brindar de luz a aquella estancia.

Pronto escucho una serie de pasos en las escaleras y con premura corrió a ocultarse tras un muro cercano.

-"Ahora si me las pagas, reptil inútil"- se regocijo por dentro, trato de no reírse y cerro los ojos por unos instantes, cuando los abrió y asomo la cabeza por el filo de la pared vio al joven parado en el umbral de la puerta. Se acerco sin hacer el menor ruido y cuando estuvo a su alcance le propino una buena patada por la espalda para después poder cerrar la puerta, rápida y veloz como un rayo alzo la mano invocando un nuevo hechizo y la cerradura de aquella estancia quedo completamente bloqueada.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que escucho que el hylian refunfuñaba. Se alejo discretamente y cuando estuvo en el piso de abajo soltó una tremenda carcajada, se alejo alegremente por los pasillos agradeciendo a sus propios dioses la buena suerte que tenia.

-¿Qué será de ti pequeño lagarto blanco?, creaturas de Twili la cena esta servida, pronuncio mientras se alejaba cada vez más de la escuela…

* * *

La pobre Zelda comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, de la nada surgió una pequeña lucecita, parpadeo un par de veces y encontró a Link con su celular en la mano.

-Bien- dijo él- Lo estaba buscando antes de que me empujaran.

-Bueno emite bastante luz, por lo menos ya puedo ver en donde esta la puerta.

-Y también esto- dijo él sonriendo mientras estiraba la mano para tomar un objeto conocido.

-¡Mi bolso!, gracias Link. –clamo ella con una gran sonrisa, sin embargo aquel gesto fue sumamente efímero nuevamente en su rostro aparecía una expresión sumamente preocupada- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- pregunto con nervios.

-Salir- dijo él con firmeza mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, trato de girar la perilla pero esta parecía atascada- así que ¿también juegas sucio?- gruño por lo bajo.

-Esta realmente cerrada- dijo Zelda al ver los vanos intentos de su compañero- ¿Quién pudo ser tan malo y para encerrarnos a esta hora?, si no salimos pronto… Link esta escuela no tiene un sistema de protección propio.

-Es porque es un lugar muy amplio y seria costoso ponérselo, por eso existe el timbre de la última clase para asegurarse de que los alumnos salgan y vuelvan a sus casas antes del toque de queda.

-Pero sonó poco antes de que entráramos- volvió a clamar ella, esta vez su voz denotaba verdadero miedo.

-No tengas miedo Zel, no va a pasarnos nada. Anda sostenme esto- dijo entregándole el celular en la mano, ella lo acepto con ciertas dudas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Tendremos que forzar la puerta, odio tener que hacer esto pero después me disculpare como es debido- le contesto mientras juntaba el puño de su mano derecha con la palma de su mano izquierda.

-¿Una invocación?- pregunto ella curiosa- ¿Qué clase de objeto tienes en tu almacén Link?

-Solo tengo uno- dijo él con una sonrisa, una fuerte luz brillo de repente y una pequeña magia hizo efecto al tiempo que la espada caía hasta las manos del hylian.

-¿Tu espada de los Twilight Games?, pero Link solo funciona en la plataforma del juego, es falsa.

-Si- dijo él de manera picara mientras desenfundaba, metió el filo por la parte opuesta al picaporte de la puerta y con gran destreza comenzó a deshacerse de las bisagras- pero todavía puedo hacer esto.

-Que cosa más extraña hoy tienes el ingenio al tope- clamo ella de manera divertida, viro el celular para darle más luz a su compañero y algo curioso llamo su atención en la pantalla- ¡Oye ¿Porqué tienes aquí una foto mía?, pervertido!

Él solo rió nerviosamente, mientras una gotita de sudor frío le escurría por la cabeza.

-Concéntrate Zel,- le dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

La puerta hizo un leve crac cuando tres de las cuatro bisagras habían sido removidas, Link sin perder más tiempo le dio una patada bastante certera, la puerta inevitablemente cayo ante aquello.

* * *

-Vamos corre- le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano

Pero ya era sumamente tarde, habían recorrido cinco cuadras y entonces sonó aquel terrible sonido. La ciudad se lleno de alarmas.

-¡El toque de queda!- profirió ella de manera asustada.

Un terrible escalofrío le recorrió la espalda recordando cierto mal evento de su pasado.

-¡Corre Zel!, ¡No te detengas!- escucho que él le gritaba.

Pero por más que corrieran ambos sabían que no llegarían muy lejos, la ultima luz del crepúsculo se apago de manera rápida y entonces en toda la cuidad comenzaron a escucharse gruñidos extraños, las voces inteligibles de las creaturas del otro mundo.

-Link!.- lo llamo mientras sentía como el miedo volvía sumamente torpes sus pasos.

-Tranquila, la estación de la policía Goron está aquí adelante podemos refu..

El terrible gruñido acallo sus palabras, el suelo retumbo ante el peso de una horrible creatura que había bajado desde los tejados.

Link y Zelda se frenaron casi de golpe y patinaron unos cuantos centímetros antes de poder detenerse

-¡Diosas!- grito ella de manera aterrada.

Su cuerpo se paralizo en ese preciso instante y la enorme creatura oscura aprovecho para lanzarle un zarpazo.

Link se interpuso en su camino y con un movimiento de su espada hizo que la creatura retrocediera.

-Li..Link- profirió ella.

Los ojos del joven hylian se habían vuelto terriblemente sombríos, escruto a la creatura con cierta rabia y por un instante más, pensó en deshacerse de ella de un solo golpe, pero en esos momentos sintió como las manos de Zelda le jalaban la chaqueta a sus espaldas.

-Corre, ¡corre¡, ¡corre!…- le dijo ella mientras lo jalaba.

Ambos se echaron a correr en la dirección opuesta al monstruo.

-Si esa cosa nos toca estamos muertos- dijo nuevamente en tono aterrado.

El ente oscuro chillo de manera estridente y por las azoteas de los edificios cercanos aparecieron más de ellos, como si aquel chillido infernal los hubiera convocado.

-Valla mala pinta- dijo Link en tono sombrío.

Las energías de Zelda se habían agotado pero él la tomo de la mano para que no se detuviera, dieron vuelta en uno de los callejones y la creatura que los iba siguiendo se quedó detrás de ellos bramando porque no cabía por aquel pequeño espacio.

Entonces se detuvieron, el corazón de Zelda latía como loco, Link verifico que no los estuvieran siguiendo y después la abrazo con ternura. Los horribles gruñidos todavía se escuchaban en las azoteas, ambos sabían que aunque estuvieran en un pequeño espacio eso no los detendría demasiado.

Después de unos minutos Zelda quien había estado escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su compañero alzo la mirada, los ojos de Link parecían escrutar el escenario, los horribles sonidos resonaban por todas partes pero él no parecía inmutarse.

-Se acabó- dijo estrujándolo aún más con sus brazos mientras las lágrimas se le rodaban.

-Tranquila- le repitió con ternura, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus ojos volvieron a ser muy dulces, la frialdad en ellos había desaparecido y ahora solamente quedaba esa chispa protectora que siempre aparecía cuando los demás chicos se le acercaban a su Zelda.- Yo te Protegeré, nada malo va a pasarte…Lo prometo. Zel, ¿Puedes creerme?

-Creo que si- dijo sin soltarlo.

Su respiración se volvió un poco más calmada.

-Pero… en caso de que nos pase algo, Link yo…yo quiero decirte que te a..

-Te amo- la interrumpió él con una gran sonrisa y después le robo un beso de la comisura de sus labios.

Zelda suspiro como si un gran alivio de repente la hubiera invadido, le dio un coscorrón de manera graciosa y después lo acuso con la mirada.

-Este no es… momento para eso- dijo mientras escuchaba los horribles sonidos de las creaturas- ¿Qué hacemos?

Una de las feas creaturas con cabeza en forma de disco y asquerosos tentáculos se asomaba por unos de los callejones.

Zelda abrazo aún más a su compañero y de la nada lo escucho susurrar algunas palabras.

-**Seres de las Sombras**, nivel 10, habilidad especial: resurrección, Técnica secreta: barrera de las sombras, fuerza: espelúznate….Debilidades, solo una, su velocidad. Estrategia correr por supuesto.

-No..no es el juego, de verdad no puede ser lo mismo.

-Es, exactamente lo mismo, su creador el dragón blanco lo hizo a base de experiencias, estos monstruos son exactamente iguales.

-¿Quieres que corramos?

-Más o menos.

-¡¿A dónde?- le dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba por el cuellos y cerraba los ojos

-A donde nuestros pies nos guíen- pronuncio él con una sonrisa.

Bajo los pies del joven hylian se había dibujado una curiosa flecha de tierra.

-" ¿Por ahí?, si por supuesto"- susurro mentalmente al tiempo que tomaba a Zelda de la mano.

Blandió su espada de sutil manera y un tenue brillo color zafiro se dispersó por el aire, el ser de las sombras que estaba enfrente de él retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

-Link eso es…

Él sonrío de manera burlesca.

-No te me separes.- le dijo mientras avanzaban, la creatura le gruño de mala manera pero él mantuvo firme la espada- hay demasiados de ellos, si tan solo fuera éste caminaríamos en reversa hasta un lugar seguro.

-Los demás están bajando de las azoteas- le susurro mientras sus manos se aferraban a su chaqueta.

-Zel, hazme un favor.

-Si Link.

-Piensa como en el juego, busca tu estrategia, acomódate con tu mejor arma.

-No tengo ninguna… espera, todavía tengo mi bate, el que me dio el abuelo.

-Tráelo, será perfecto.

La joven hylian choco su puño con su mano y al igual que como lo había hecho su compañero una luz centello de pronto y después apareció el objeto.

-Listo.

-Vamos a ir por le callejón de ahí, ¿ok?

-Ok.

Retrocedieron lentamente y antes de que las creaturas pudieran rodearlos corrieron hacia un callejón aledaño, Link no la soltó ni un solo momento de la mano y mientras corrían curiosas flechas de tierra les iban marcando el camino.

-"A la derecha"- pensó Link cuando vio dibujarse la siguiente flecha.

Zelda ni siquiera miraba al piso solo estaba atenta a los movimientos de su compañero.

Una de las creaturas les salio por el costado pero Link le dio un fuerte golpe con la espada, se alejo chillando desesperada mientras se volvía cenizas a causa de la luz color Zafiro que había despedido la espada.

-Uno- contó Link mientras una gran fisura parecía en el dorso de la hoja.

-¿Uno?

-Solo puedo soportar tres golpes Zelda, si la espada se rompe estaremos en problemas, aprieta el paso.

Corrieron de una manera aun más desesperada sorteando callejones y atravesando callejuelas, de un momento a otro los seres de las sombras desaparecieron y Zelda se pregunto si por fin se habían salvado, pero Link la obligo a ir un poco más deprisa como si supiera que algo no estaba bien, como si calculara la estrategia de las creaturas.

Numerosos aullidos resonaron entra la noche haciendo eco en las calles de la ciudad desierta.

-¡Dios mío!- bufo el joven hylian.

Sabía lo que ocurriría después y comenzaba a tener algo de nervios.

* * *

Sobre las azoteas sonrío de manera burlona al escuchar el aullido de los stalwolfs.

-Hay santo cielo- dijo riéndose de sobremanera.- no puedo perderme esto, tengo que presenciarlo, parece que esos stalwolfs están bastante serios esa noche, me pregunto si realmente terminaran comiéndoselo… eso seria una gran fortuna.

El viento soplo de manera ávida sobre su cabellera color naranja y de manera furtiva se deslizo sobre los tejados para presenciar aquello que ella misma había provocado.

* * *

Cuando los stalwolfs invadieron las calles la mano de Link se crispo contra la de Zelda, sabia de antemano que eran ágiles y rápidos y que la estrategia que hasta entonces habían empleado para escapar de los seres de las sombras ya no funcionaria.

Si querían salir de esta tendría que pelear en serio.

Nuevamente entre la intensa corrediza miro a Zelda, dudo por unos instantes y después se detuvo.

-¡Que haces!

-Zel, creo que a estas alturas ya adivinaste a donde quiero llevarte- clamo con voz severamente seria- por favor corre… sigue corriendo, si no los detengo aquí todo habrá terminado.

-¡No digas tonterías Link, no voy a dejarte!- clamo ella mientras se aferraba al brazo del joven tratando de que se moviera nuevamente.

Link la miro con cierta ternura, le dio un beso en la frente y la obligo a que se retirara.

Zelda gruño de mala manera al ver que él seguía ahí parado.

-Te alcanzare… lo prometo.

Los stalwolfs aparecieron sobre las azoteas y descendieron. Zelda miro con preocupación a Link y después se hecho acorrer tanto como pudo, las lagrimas en su rostro no podían detenerse y no podía creer que de verdad hubiera abandonado a su mejor amigo.

Cuando cruzo las callejuelas hasta el distrito comercial se detuvo mucho antes de llegar a su objetivo, estaba a unos cuantos metros pero su corazón le decía que tenía que volver por él. Tristes imágenes de su pasado cruzaron por su mente y sus lágrimas se volvieron aun más amargas.

-Link- susurro llevándose una mano hasta su pecho- eres un tonto- dijo entre gemidos- pero si te aterran los stawolfs.

* * *

Sobre las azoteas Midna contemplo con gracia como Link se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Soltó una carcajada burlona y después se pregunto porque todavía no se había cubierto de blanco o porque seguía luchando con esa espada de juguete.

Después de un rato miro de manera atenta, el joven hylian había estado utilizando esa piedra el azul que refulgía en la espada, era una muestra más que clara de que no peleaba en serio.

Link por su parte comenzaba a perder la paciencia, unos intentos más y terminaría a la idea de renunciar a identidad, los movimientos discretos que había hecho hasta entonces no habían servido de mucho y además estaba preocupado por Zelda, no sabia si ya había llegado al punto convenido o si más creaturas de las sombras andaban por ahí rondando.

Se había quedado para atraer a los stalwofs pero no estaba seguro de que otras creaturas no seguirían a Zelda.

Su desesperación se hizo aun más presente cuando numerosos Twilight Keeses llegaron a la escena solo para fastidiarlo.

* * *

Volvió sobre sus pasos tan rápido como pudo, estaba muy cerca del callejón en donde había dejado a su amigo.

Y derepente se detuvo en seco al ver una luz resplandeciente que iluminaba todas las calles, un olor extraño le llego desde las cercanías como si algo se hubiera prendido con fuego. Y después escucho chillar a los stalwolfs de forma desesperada.

La imagen de Link volvió a su cabeza, estaba aterrada pero aun así apresuro el paso, cuando llego al callejón lo vio arrodillado sobre el suelo, las creaturas de Twili que quedaban habían salido corriendo envueltas en llamas.

Respiro de manera honda la ver que él estaba intacto. Pero eso no seria por mucho tiempo ya que uno de los esqueléticos caninos se había salvado de las llamas y ahora clamaba venganza por sus compañeros caídos.

Cuando él se viro a sus espaldas vio los relucientes colmillos y de manera automática cerro los ojos, no tenia fuerzas para moverse y lo único que hizo fue cubrirse con un brazo, sabia que posiblemente lo morderían pero si no hacia eso después no tendría tiempo para moverse.

Se preparo para recibir el golpe y de pronto un terrible crujido lleno el escenario, algo se había roto de manera estridente y el stalwof había salido volando a pedazos.

De entre las llamas que crepitaban a los alrededores apareció una figura conocida. La miro por unos momentos y después le dedico una sonrisa calida.

-Te dije.. que .. te fueras- clamo con voz entrecortada. Todavía arrodillado sobre el suelo.

Ella se inclino y lo abrazo para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-No Link, no puedo. Eres demasiado importante en mi vida, si algo malo te pasa o si te pierdo no tiene caso seguir en este mundo…. A alguien sin compañero solo le espera una vida terriblemente solitaria, y yo… te quiero, solamente a ti te quiero.

Los ojos de Link se cerraron por un momento y le devolvió el abrazo de forma ferviente.

-No es como si planeara suicidarme sabes…

-Pero casi te comen.

-Si…- dijo un poco apenado- pero solo hubiera sido el brazo.

-Tonto!- gruño ella al ver que incluso en esas circunstancias se había puesto a realizar malos chistes.

-Creo que tu bate se ha roto- clamo él con cierta nostalgia.

-La piedra llego a su limite Link, no había remedio. Creo que después de todo solo lo he utilizado para protegerte todos estos años- añadió con una risita nerviosa.

-Es cierto…

-¿De donde salieron las llamas?

Link viro un poco los ojos, la espada yacía a unos cuantos metros completamente chamuscada.

Zelda solo lo miro de forma interrogativa.

-La arroje hacia ese tanque de gas- le dijo mientras se levantaba.- el poder de la piedra hizo el resto, lo único que tuve que hacer fue alejarme.

-Eso fue muy peligroso.

-Si… todavía es peligroso, a lo lejos se escuchan nuevos pasos… más stalwofs, tienen el instinto de la manada, seguro ya sintieron que mandamos a volar a sus compañeros.

-Vamos, el distrito comercial esta casi enfrente.

Link recogió la espada, la hoja estaba llena de grietas y rasgaduras.

-Dos…- susurro de manera nerviosa.

Nuevamente se echaron a correr, salieron de las callejuelas, el camino parecía estar libre y mientras avanzaban por la plaza finalmente vislumbraron la gran fuente de Hylia.

La majestuosa estructura se erigía en el centro del escenario, rodeada por enormes pilares y decorada majestuosas piedras color zafiro.

Por un momento suspiraron con ligereza y de repente los gruñidos y los arañazos se escucharon de la nada como si los tuvieran justo al lado, habían salido desde los costados cortándoles el camino y justo cuando creían que todo había terminado Link tomo a Zelda entre sus brazos y con una inesperada agilidad salto sobre aquellas creaturas.

Unos cuantos cráneos se rompieron debido al peso y después de atravesar a los stalwolfs siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, estaban a un escaso metro de la fuente y entonces sintió como uno de ellos lo tomaba por la pierna. Con el dolor de su corazón arrojo a la chica lo más fuerte que pudo y Zelda termino rodando hasta llegar al círculo que comprendían los pilares.

-¡Link!- grito horrorizada al ver como lo arrastraban y se le echaban encima.

Los esqueléticos sabuesos también intentaron ir contra ella pero cuando se acercaron la fuerte las piedras brillantes de los pilares emitieron una luz y formaron una barrera, una de las creaturas se despedazó completamente a causa de su imprudencia y las otras que habían quedado solo hicieron un gesto desdeñoso.

Finalmente al darse cuenta de que no podrían cruzar perdieron interés en la chica y se enfocaron en un nuevo objetivo.

-¡Link!- grito desesperada.

Durante unos segundos no pudo ver ni una pizca de su amigo, solamente un montón de huesos hechos bola y pelándose por ver quién era el que iba a comer el primer bocado. Nuevamente grito desesperada y cuando estuvo a punto de salir a casusa del miedo a perderlo vio como una intensa luz salía desde el centro de aquel amontonamiento de huesos.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que se escuchó un fuerte tronido y que los stalwofs salieron disparados. Link se irguió de forma raída pero presurosa, corrió hasta el círculo de la fuente y al atravesarlo Zelda lo recibió entre sus brazos. Ambos se cayeron al piso debido al peso y ella lo abrazo con mucha vehemencia llorando su nombre.

-Estoy bien- musito con la respiración agitada. Miro a sus espaldas y vio la espada completamente destrozada.- adiós Ryuuji- susurro de manera melancólica y triste.

-¿De verdad estas bien?, ¿No te han mordido?

-Por suerte no… por suerte también me quedaba un golpe.

Los gruñidos se escucharon nuevamente enfurecidos, y las creaturas caminaron en círculos como fieras enjauladas como si buscaran un hueco o un resquicio por el cual colarse y llegar hasta los jóvenes.

-No tengas miedo Zel no pueden pasar la barrera.- miro a las creaturas con cierto desprecio y su mirada se volvió fría e insensible- "un poco más y hubiera tenido que dejar salir a la bestia"- pensó mientras su cuerpo temblaba de rabia.

El cálido abrazo de Zelda lo saco de sus cavilaciones, la joven le había abrazado la cabeza de forma tierna y protectora.

-No, no tengo miedo. Si estas a mi lado todo está bien le dijo mientras le regalaba un beso en la mejilla.

Su corazón latió de manera rápida y por primera vez en la noche supo con certeza que ya todo había terminado y que estarían a salvo.

Los stalwolfs aullaron de manera insistente. Link miro al cielo, una horrible sombra se deslizaba sobre sus cabezas.

-Un kargaroc- susurro y cierto escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

El enorme pajarraco oscuro descendió de manera brusca y fue a estrellarse contra la barrera. La fuente entera retumbo de mala manera y Zelda se abrazó a Link temblando de miedo. Nunca en su vida había visto que las creaturas de Twili se aferraran tanto a una presa, era extraño y sobretodo muy desconcertante.

Nuevamente el kargaroc descendió y a pesar de que la barrera lo lastimo este siguió atacando.

-No va a cruzar- dijo Link de manera clamada. La fuente tiene más piedras que todos los sistemas de protección de la ciudad juntos.

Zelda no dijo ni una sola palabra y mientras permanecían sentados en el piso dentro de la barrera protectora él sintió como ella lo abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura y acurrucaba su rostro bajo su barbilla. Tenía miedo mucho miedo a pesar de lo que le acababa de decir hacia solo unos instantes.

Por unos segundos rechino los dientes, sentía tanto coraje y por esos breves segundos deseó terminar con aquello, decirle a Zelda la verdad y encarar a las bestias con todo lo que realmente tenía. Pero entonces cuando estaba por cruzar el umbral entre la cordura y el desquicio un fuerte proyectil fue a impactar contra el pajarraco.

Chillo de una manera horrible y estridente mientras pequeñas lucecitas azules salían de la herida que le había provocado aquello.

Link y Zelda lo miraron retirarse como animal herido. Los stalwolfs también se habían dispersado. Una extraña sombra entro en la barrera haciendo que los jóvenes hylians se levantaran de un solo salto.

Irguió una sonrisa pero Link tenia tantas ganas de restregarle la cara en el suelo…

.

.

**Continuara...**

**.**

**N.A.:***de todas formas no hubiera encontrado nada porque el objeto perdido le pertenecía a Zelda jajaja

* * *

**Comentarios del capitulo:**

Respecto a la invocación de objetos: Es una habilidad propia de los Hylians en esta historia, mas adelante la explicare con más detalle :)

**Por cierto no se si se ha notado pero hay que recalcar que existe una diferencia entre las criaturas y la gente de Twili**

**por ejemplo:**

**-Stalwofs, Seres de las Sombras y kargarocs: pertenecen a las CREATURAS o ****monstruos**

**-Y Midna: vendría a ser la parte civilizada del Reino del ****crepúsculo**


	5. Arrepentimiento

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas",**las notas de la **Autora,**están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas",_****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**[***]**

**Capítulo 4: Las Creaturas de Twili (Tercera parte)**

"**Arrepentimiento**"

De un momento a otro lo vio tirar la espada al tanque de gas y con cara estupefacta se preguntó en qué diablos estaba pensando.

Midna quien había seguido casi todos sus movimientos ahora parecía realmente confundida, ¿estaba subestimando a las creaturas?, o tal vez se le había terminado la magia, de cualquier forma ya pronto todo terminaría.

Vio como uno de los stalwolfs rodeaba el mar de llamas y se acercaba rápidamente a su objetivo, estaba segura de que por lo menos lo mordería pero en ese ínstate una figura salió de entre las llamas y golpeo al cadavérico sabueso con un arma extraña.

El fuerte tronido desconcertó a la twili, pero lo que realmente la impacto no fue el ver volar a aquella creatura sino más bien…

-¡Zelda!- profirió con terror desmedido al ver a su amiga en semejante escenario.

No sabía de donde había salido o porque se encontraba ahí a esas horas, y después en su cabeza algo hizo click de manera muy sonora.

Presenció como ella abrazaba a Link con cariño y de un momento a otro entendió que ella había estado ahí todo el tiempo, la razón de que Link no hubiera luchado seriamente era por que Zelda estaba ahí a su lado.

Y durante mucho tiempo se quedó paralizada con los ojos perdidos en la nada y al mismo tiempo casi llorando del coraje.

El rugido del kargaroc la hizo volver de su extraño mundo onírico y después de tomar mucho aire y de repensarlo mil veces en un segundo comprendió que aquello que había sido su culpa tenía que terminarlo ella misma.

Avanzo ágilmente por las azoteas y al llegar al distrito comercial preparo su arma, bastó con que levantara el brazo y jalara del gatillo. El inmenso kargaroc era tan grande y pesado que no logro evadir la bala de **D.C** y momentos después se alejó chillando de dolor y angustia.

Refunfuño de manera seria.

-"Y pensar que le había dicho _has un buen trabajo_"- estaba sumamente molesta, de todos los planes que Link le había arruinado este era el segundo que se llevaba el colmo de los colmos.

Atravesó la barrera aprovechado que los stalwolfs se habían dispersado y después irguió una gran sonrisa.

* * *

-¡Midna!-Profirió Zelda con asombro desmedido.

La Twili había aparecido misteriosamente de la nada. La vio suspirar y tenderle los brazos, Zelda estaba punto de ir a su encuentro pero Link la tomo fieramente de la mano.

-¿Qué hace aquí **Teniente**?- gruño él con odio casi desmedido.

-Los vi correr desde la azotea.- era cierto y a la vez también una inmensa mentira.

-¿Azotea?- pronuncio Zelda.

-Hoy no me fui a mi casa Zel. Me quede ahí- dijo apuntando a un edificio cualquiera- mi tío está de visita en la ciudad y quería que lo acompañara.

Finalmente Zelda se liberó del brazo de Link y fue estrechar a su amiga.

-Menudo lio se escuchaba y cuando me asome a ver qué era lo que ocurría en las calles, ¡imagina la sorpresa que me lleve!, no sé porque estas afuera a estas horas pero menos mal que mi noble tío traía consigo esto- dijo apuntando a su arma.

-¿Y en donde esta él?- pregunto Zelda con inocencia.

-¿En dónde?, en ese hotel. ¿Crees que le dije que me había salido?

-¡Midna de que hablas!, ¡Te escapaste!

-Más o menos. Ya soy mayor de edad ¿sabes?

-¡Mayor para salir a morirte!- gruño Zelda.

-Y también para robar un arma- clamo Link con sorna.

Difícilmente se dirigían la palabra pero cuando lo hacían lo hacían lanzando verdadero veneno. Él siempre había tratado de controlarse pero los últimos acontecimientos lo tenían por demás tenso.

Los stalwolfs se reagruparon pero en esta ocasión solo se quedaron dando vueltas como gatos enjaulados, también miraban a Midna y parecían demasiado confundidos.

Finalmente Link tomo las riendas de la escena y jalo a Zelda hasta su lado. Por unos instantes Midna creyó que escucharía una fuerte bofetada a causa del atrevimiento del joven, pero la cachetada nunca llego y en lugar de eso Zelda lo abraso de manera tierna.

-¿Te sientes bien Zelda?- pregunto la Twili un poco irritada.

-Si, ya estoy bien- susurro mientras acurrucaba su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo.

-¿Y porque dejas que ese atrevido te toquetee de esa manera?, ¡deberías darle un golpe!

-No- susurro- creo que hoy no, después de todo se ha portado muy valiente. Sé que le dan miedo los stalwofs y aún así les planto cara para poder salvarme.

Midna no dijo nada solamente volteo la cara de mala manera mientras Zelda le contaba lo ocurrido con su bolso.

-No sé como llegaron tan lejos.

-Usando las invocaciones.

-¿Sus raras habilidades Hylian?- clamo la Twili irguiendo una ceja.

-No tienen nada de raro- gruño Zelda de forma divertida.- vinculas tu magia a un objeto y listo, algún día te enseñare como hacerlo igual que a Link.

-Sabes que eso no se puede, no soy hylian y ademas Los Twili no podemos usar magia.

-Lo sé- clamo ella con una risita dando a entender que de verdad habia sido una broma, pero Link junto las cejas a modo de enojo a causa del ultimo comentario de la joven Twili.

Una extraña luz se vio desde el fondo de las calles aledañas y Zelda se separo de Link para ver que era aquello.

-Creo que hay vehiculo a lo lejos, ¿Será la policía Goron?- musito mientras se acercaba a la orilla de la barrera protectora.

Link y Midna se quedaron por un momento a solas. La Twili le dedico una mirada casi asesina pero Link ya había tomado demasiado aire y había vuelto a recuperar la compostura.

-Creo que fallaste- dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡¿Por qué metiste a Zelda en esto?!-gruño ella de manera molesta.

-¿Yo?... tu eres una verdadera idiota. Tú la pusiste en peligro. ¡Tú casi la matas!. Desde el inicio todo ocurrió por tu culpa. No sé en que estabas pensando o si de verdad eres una reverenda ciega.

Nuevamente gruño de mala manera pero se obligó a calmarse cuando Zelda volvió a su sitio.

-Si son los Goron- dijo bajando la mirada- pero están tan lejos, incluso si les gritamos no creo que nos escuchen.

-Es verdad- musito Link- no te preocupes nos protegerá la fuente. Está hecha con D.C. de la mejor calidad, Zilant piensa en todo supuso que tal vez alguien algún día la necesitaría.

-Zilant, Zilant, Zilant. Maldito sicario- gruño Midna.

-¿Por qué lo odias tanto Mid?- pregunto Zelda.

-Es un asesino, ¡No te das cuenta Zel!. ¡Sabes lo que ocurrió la semana pasada!

-Si- asintió bajando la cabeza.

-¿Entonces!?

-Bueno…

-Merecía morirse- interrumpió Link de manera tosca- El Don Bonachon ese o como se llame era un ladronzuelo, tú Midna no sabes nada de nuestro mundo, incluso si era rico y poderoso eso no influye en nada en los sentimientos de la gente. El tipo se ahogaba en dinero pero solo porque le robaba todo a las personas de la parte sur de la cuidad, la gente moría de hambre mientras él disfrutaba de la vida.

Zelda lo miro de reojo.

-Nadie siente afecto por esas "_cosas_", ¿Crees que a alguien le dolió que Zilant lo rematara?... Claro que no.

-Al contrario…- La voz de Zelda saco a Midna un poco de su lugar.

-¿Qué?

-Está mal que Zilant lo haya matado pero… la gente está celebrando por eso. Sin Don Bonachon en este mundo al menos los niños comen a diario.- era difícil hacer ese comentario y lo único que pudo hacer fue agachar la cabeza y desviar la mirada.

-No te sientas mal Zel- dijo Link con voz casi sorda- era una mala persona y no solamente por lo que saben todos en la superficie.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Pero él no contesto solo perdió su mirada en la fuente de Hylia.

-A veces tampoco sé que es lo que piensa Zilant… él definitivamente es un héroe pero…

-Lo es- susurro Link con voz casi dolida- Nunca dudes de eso. Nunca lo veas de otra manera.

-Link…?

-Las creaturas de Twili se lastiman al contacto con el D.C.

-¿Por eso Zilant le regalo la fuente a la ciudad?

-Sí. Los altos mandos se opusieron _ cómo vamos a aceptar un regalo de un Sicario_ dijeron furiosos, pero al final la gente fue quien tomó la palabra, fue la gente quien quiso que la fuente se quedara y después nadie pudo hacer nada contra aquello.

-Sí. -Susurro Zelda con algo de gracia- recuerdo ese día. De la noche a la mañana la fuente apareció en el distrito comercial ¿Quién sabe cómo rayos fue que Zilant la puso en este sitio?, es decir, ¡Es enorme!, me pregunto si uso su magia, aunque de ser así tiene más poderes de los que imaginamos.

Link parpadeo un par de veces y después soltó una risita traviesa.

-No es tan gracioso- dijo Zelda.

-Si lo es, ¿Qué no te acuerdas de la cara que puso el alcalde?, eso fue verdaderamente épico.

Entonces ella también se rió pero Midna siguió refunfuñando.

Los stalwolfs no dejaban de dar vueltas y sus gruñidos relegaron la poca felicidad que habían logrado obtener los jóvenes.

-¿Porque?- susurro Zelda en tono casi dolido.- ¿porque tienen que venir todas las noches?, ¿Por qué lastiman a las personas?

-Es su naturaleza- musito la Twili

La noche avanzaba Lento y pronto Zelda comenzó a sentir el cansancio. Link la abrazo con mucho cariño y después se manera ágil se sentó en el piso cruzando las piernas, Zelda quedo acurrucada sobre su regazo y nuevamente lo abrazo con mucha ternura.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Esperar el amanecer- susurro él mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y envolvía a compañera de forma dulce y cariñosa.

-Lamento que te quedaras también atrapada Midna.- susurro ella.

La Twili no contesto solo ladeo la mirada y después de mucho rato Zelda la escucho musitar de forma molesta.

-¿En dónde está el famoso Zilant, si de verdad es un héroe porque no ha aparecido?

-Supongo que… está ocupado en otras cosas- clamo en voz baja mientras el sueño la vencía.- "Zilant"- pensó- "Que chico tan más misterioso y pensar que hace medio año me saco un buen susto…"

La respiración de Link choco suavemente contra su cabeza, sonrió de manera cálida y acurruco su rostro contra su pecho.

-"Esos ojos azules"... "Ahora que lo pienso, creo que ya sé a que me recordaban". "Link… si, se parecen mucho, eso ojos profundos y misteriosos… que raro, ¿porque no me había dado cuenta?, de verdad que se parecen".

Los gruñidos de los stalwolfs resonaban con impaciencia pero ella ya no podía escucharlos, su mente se había perdido muy lejos en los recuerdos de hace medio año…

.

.

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

**Comentarios del capitulo:**

**El D.C **es una especie de cristal con una historia curiosa que en capitulos siguiente ire conatndo poco a poco xD

.

.

**Aviso**: Me han cerrado la biblioteca a causa de las vacaciones :(, estaré publicando los mismos días pero en la noche :)


	6. Pequeño cargamento Pirata

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas",**las notas de la **Autora,**están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas",_****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**oOoOo**

**Capítulo 5: Leyendas del Dragón Blanco (Primera parte)**

******OoOoO**

**...**

**"Pequeño cargamento Pirata"**

**..**

**Las afueras de Hyrule City 7 meses antes…**

El brillante sol en el cielo se reflejaba en la máscara blanca, el cálido viento chocaba contra su gabardina y la basta arena siseaba al contacto de sus pasos lentos pero firmes.

Camino atravesando el gran desierto, sorteando las dunas y disfrutando del viento que aunque era seco llevaba consigo buenos presagios aquella mañana.

Una extraña llamada.

-_Jefe necesitamos que venga a los cuarteles de inmediato._

_-Todavía no amanece y acabo de llegar a mi casa ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Nos llegó un nuevo cargamento de Los Piratas de Cielo._

_-¿A, sí?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Quién lo manda?_

_-El mismísimo __**Cuervo **__Señor, dijo que solamente usted puede hacerse cargo de estas cosas. Al parecer confiscaron el cargamento casi llegando al sur de la frontera._

_-¿De quién era?_

_-De Don Bonachon, al parecer el tipo trafica con algo más que Creaturas de Twili._

Su apacible rostro frunció el ceño al recordar el desagradable nombre…

-Algún día viejo… algún día.- susurraba. Y el pensamiento se perdía entre el mar de arena que bailaba de manera constante tras sus pasos.

Una enorme duna se levantó para entorpecer su camino y un gigantesco Moldorm tan grande como una montaña rugió de manera amenazante.

El joven Dragón Blanco alzo con pereza la mirada.

-Buenos días… ¿no es un poco temprano para estar haciendo berrinche?

La creatura lo miro por unos instantes… "Esas Ropas blancas"… su enorme cuerpo amarillo se puso casi del mismo tono y se retiró temblando de miedo.

-También fue un gusto volver a verte- clamo el joven sonriendo.

Después de dos largas horas de caminata había llegado finalmente a su destino. Las Tierras del Presidio. El territorio de los antiguos Bosques y Manglares se extendía a lo largo y ancho muy lejos de la ciudad de Hyrule City.

Avanzo sorteando los obstáculos de la vegetación y al final muy, muy al fondo del territorio encontró lo que buscaba. La gran torre que yacía edificada en el umbral entre el desierto y el Bosque estaba cubierta de hierbas, enormes enredaderas se habían albergado ahí durante siglos y numerosos grupos de aves habían hecho de ese lugar un lugar propicio para su anidaje.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie hubiera imaginado que tras esa fachada de ruinas se escondía uno de los lugares más increíbles que alguna vez hubieran pisado los seres racionales.

Al llegar a las cercanías un resquicio en la tierra se abrió de forma inesperada y de ahí salió una curiosa creatura.

-¡Ah!, ¡Señor que hace caminando!, esperaba su llamada para mandarle transporte.

-Hoy no- dijo sonriendo divertidamente- Hoy no Coback, ya me levantaste de la cama al menos déjame disfrutar del paisaje, hace mucho que no me aventuraba en el desierto es una sensación tan excitante… y además me recuerda que sigo con vida.

-Pero está lleno de moldors Señor.

-Si… son agradables una vez que les muestras quien eres- clamo con otra sonrisa.

El joven Coback era un Mogma, una especie que en tiempos de antaño había florecido en las cercanías del gran volcán de Eldin, tenían grandes garras y patas traseras cortas, sus enormes ojos les ayudaban a ver hasta en los lugares más oscuros lo cual resultaba una gran ventaja si solías moverte escarbando bajo la tierra, también tenían buen olfato y enormes orejas que según contaban las leyendas de su tribu se las había regalado la Diosa para poder encontrar tesoros. Si, si alguien sabía muy bien cómo encontrar un tesoro ese definitivamente era un Mogma. A pesar de ser pequeños su cuerpo era resistente al calor y sin embargo al transcurrir los siglos el viejo volcán entro constantemente en erupciones y la tribu Mogma se mudó a los barrios bajos de Hyrule City, un lugar que posiblemente consideraban más seguro, el clima era distinto y no había mucha tierra por la cual movilizarse más aun así los mogmas eran felices o por lo menos lo habían sido antes de aquel día. Un día fatídico que cambio sus destinos, un día muy triste que a ningún mogma le gustaba recordar voluntariamente.

El joven mogma volvió a su agujero y el dragón avanzo cautelosamente hasta la entrada de la inmensa estructura. Susurro unas cuantas palabras mágicas y una curiosa puerta se abrió en una de sus extremidades.

Adentro la temperatura era agradable y las paredes que parecían ruinas había sido reemplazadas por una fina estructura que nada le envidiaba las mejores construcciones de Hyrule City, el interior era más amplio de lo que se podía ver a simple vista desde el exterior de la torre y pequeños resquicios de tierra ubicados estratégicamente permitían que los mogmas se movieran fluidamente por lo largo y ancho del edificio.

Finalmente en lugar de subir como era lo esperado en una torre, el joven alcanzó una puerta ubicada hasta el fondo de aquel curioso pasillo y bajo por unas amplias escaleras.

Bajo la torre se extendía un enorme sótano al cual llamaban "El almacén" y estaba repleto de cajas con todo tipo de armas confiscadas en los mercados negros que se ubicaban en las lindes de la gran ciudad. También había motones y montones de conservas en latas que los mogmas utilizaban cuando pasaban demasiado tiempo en la Torre.

Al fondo del almacén se encontraba la carga que el joven Coback había descrito.

-Un conjunto de muchas cajas- susurro el joven quitándose la máscara, adentro no había ningún peligro y todos los mogmas que habían ahí conocían su identidad.

Link se amarro la máscara a la cintura y después inspecciono el cargamento.

-¿Qué hay de especial en ellas Coback?

Y después de la pregunta chasqueo los dedos para soltar una curiosa magia, uno de los seguros que mantenían selladas cajas trono como si hubiera sido una fritura tirada al piso. Adentro había muchas armas, un cargamento como otro cualquiera y como muchos de los que a Don Bonachon se le habían confiscado.

-¡Aquí!, ¡Aquí!- clamo una voz nueva.

El otro Mogma era como Coback pero tenía una cara burlona y muy picara.

-¿Qué hay ahí Jerry?, es solo una caja inmensa…. Ohuuu, tiene muchos agujeros, ¡Con que demonios estaba traficando el viejo!

-Éste es otro- clamo desde arriba de la gran caja.

Era tan grande que traspasaba la altura de Link incluso estado de puntitas.

-Otro- susurro el joven hylian.

-El cuervo dice que usted es la persona indicada para rehabilitarlos.

-¿Para qué demonios me los manda a mi si no soy un pirata de Cielo?- clamo con una sonrisa traviesa. -¿A ver qué tienes!- dijo tronando el candado que mantenía firme la tapa de la caja.

Los mogmas corrieron espantados y fueron a parar a una esquina.

-¡Que te pasa vas a liberarlo aquí!

Link se rio de forma traviesa y mientras la tapa lateral de la caja caía pesadamente al piso unos brillantes ojos ambarinos lo saludaros desde adentro.

-¡Por la diosa Hylia!- clamo de forma asombrada.

Se acercó dando pasos tambaleantes y la creatura dentro de la caja chillo un poco.

-En mi vida había visto algo como esto.

-¿Qué?- clamaron lo Mogmas al unísono.

Después Link dio un ágil salto retrocediendo y una enorme masa de plumas rojas salió de ahí volando. Los mogmas se ocultaron tras las cajas y Link se quedó maravillado viendo a tan majestuosa creatura.

-¡Que Loftwing Tan maravilloso!

Revoloteó de forma asustada y Link profirió un hechizo desde su sitio, el ave cayó ligeramente y cuando llego al piso azoto sumiéndose en un profundo sueño.

-No vueles tanto que vas lastimarte, Ese Cuervo, siempre termina por enviarme las cosas más extrañas.

La enorme ave carmesí descansaba sobre el piso y Link tuvo que rodearla para examinarla de cerca.

-Moretones, una rasgadura en el pecho…mmmm, no me gusta- dijo al tiempo que inspeccionaba una de las patas- está rota- dijo tristemente- en fin creo que no será tan fácil devolverlo a la naturaleza.

Abrió uno de sus inmensos ojos ambarinos y vio al joven con cierto resquicio de miedo.

-¡increíble!, sencillamente increíble, ¿Eres inmune al magia?- pregunto maravillado al ver que el ave poco a poco salía de su hechizo, un hechizo de sueño que si se lanzaba correctamente podía dejar a una persona inconciente por mas de tres días.

Acerco la mano para acariciarle la cabeza y el ave cerro los ojos con nervios.

-No tengas miedo, voy a cuidarte y después volverás a casa.

Durante un rato se quedo ahí acariciando el suave plumaje, los mogmas se acercaron cautelosamente, los Lowftwings no solían ser agresivos pero eran grandes y poderosos y si se asustaban podían hacer mucho daño inconscientemente.

Parpadearon un par de veces antes de acercarse Link por completo, esa era la primera vez que veían al joven emocionarse tanto con alguna de aquellas aves. Link había sido discípulo de Cuervo un extraño hylian de cabello azabache y ojos rojos, era extremadamente peligroso y también el líder de los Piratas del Cielo una organización "Criminal" que traficaba en el bajo mundo, sin embargo El Cuervo conocía los grandes dones de la magia y había visto en Link aquella maravillosa chispa que con el pasar de los siglos se había perdido poco a poco.

Link admiraba a Cuervo pero no había aceptado unirse a los Piratas de Cielo por más de una razón evidente, la primera era que ellos vivían en Altarea una capital civilizada ubicada en una isla flotante justo encima de sus cabezas, estaba protegida por el gran mar de nubes que solo los Loftwigs podían traspasar volando.

Cuando era más joven creyó firmemente que algún día podría conseguir alguno pero la tarea no era tan fácil. Los Loftwings eran considerados las aves de la Diosa Hylia y no era tan sencillo como montar a un caballo, normalmente los jinetes son los que eligen pero en el caso de estas aves las cosas eran muy diferentes.

-Los Loftwings son los que eligen a sus jinetes, y solamente los piratas de Cielo poseen la bendición de la Diosa- clamo de forma nostálgica.

Además Altarea estaba muy lejos, muy, muy lejos y a Link le costaba mucho pasar un solo día sin ver al amor de su vida, a su propia y divina diosa, a su amada Zelda.

El ave carmesí pareció contenta ante el contacto y cerro los ojos de forma clamada.

* * *

Los días que le siguieron a ese fueron realmente ajetreados, la ciudad estaba hecha un caos por las noches y durante el día Don Bonachon un rico empresario de Hyrule City mandaba patrullas por todas las calles para buscar rastro de los Piratas del Cielo.

Nadie excepto Link, los Mogmas y los propios Piratas conocían de la existencia de Altarea, así que el joven hylian se reía sus anchas al ver los raídos intentos de el empresario por encontrar a quienes le habían hurtado sus cargamentos.

-Link quiero que me compres un helado- había dicho Zelda cuando ambos paseaban alegremente por la plaza.

-¿De Link o de chocolate?- pregunto de forma traviesa.

-Creo que de chocolate, no sé a que sabe el Link pero no parece delicioso- dijo entre risas.

El joven hylian suspiro de manera pesada.

-Algún día… algún día...- susurro mientras le compraba su helado.

-Algún día- repitió También ella- sigue soñando- pero en sus pensamientos también anhelaba ese día a pesar de que tenía algo de miedo y de que no quería que Link dejara de ser su amigo.

Buscaron un lugar para sentarse pero en el centro de la plaza no había lugar alguno, el distrito comercial era un lugar muy amplio pero carecía de esas bonitas áreas recreativas que solía haber en otras partes de Hyrule City y eso se debía en parte a que la bonita plaza estaba ocupada por una estatua inútil que Don Bonachon había colocado hace años.

La gente que pasaba por ahí la ignoraba o la miraba con recelo, a nadie le caía bien Don Bonachon, pero nadie decía nada porque el tipo era quien proporcionaba fondos para el mantenimiento del sistema de protección de Hyrule City contra las creaturas de Twili.

-¿No seria bueno que aquí hubiera algo más funcional?, es decir, me gusta que los alambrados eléctricos me protejan pero esto es irracional y desagradable- clamo Zelda mientras apuntaba a la fea estatua.

-¿Que te gustaría?- pregunto Link con ternura mientras discretamente la abrazaba por la espalda.

-No sé… algo Lindo, ¿Qué tal una fuente?, seria refrescante tener algo como eso y así podríamos sentarnos alrededor de ella cada vez que viniéramos a pasear por el distrito.

-Una fuente…- clamo Link entre susurros- si, también me gusta.

-¿Y que harás?, ¿Mandar una carta a Don Bonachon?- dijo ella riendo

-Tal vez- clamo con una sonrisa picara.

Después sintió el coscorrón en la cabeza.

-Link no me estés toqueteando.

Él solo irguió una sonrisa pero permaneció ahí cerca, era probable que le dieran más de tres coscorrones pero los aceptaba con gusto a cambio de estar un ratito más a su lado.

Zelda sonreía por lo bajo y después de muchos intentos terminaba por cederle cierto crédito al joven hylian, solo alguien con un amor tan inmenso soportaría tantos desprecios tomándolos como lo que verdaderamente eran, una muestra de su amor y su cariño.

* * *

Esa misma tarde a la oficina de Don Bonachon llego una carta.

_Querido Don Bonachon, quisiera informarle que su estatua en el distrito comercial me parece horriblemente pavorosa, considero que hemos de cambiarla por algo más bonito y funcional._

_Espere más noticias mías._

_ATTE: Zilant el Dragón Blanco._

Y la rabieta que se escuchó esa tarde en el despacho del aquel hombre fue como un presagio de que algo nuevo y emociónate ocurriría.

Zilant quien había operado siempre desde las sombras estaba punto de mostrar al mundo que no era simplemente un relegado mito urbano.

Desde la capital de los Piratas de Cielo El Cuervo leyó una carta semejante soltó una estruendosa risa y mando a llamar a todos sus hombres.

-El Dragón Blanco se ha encaprichado mirad nada más lo que nos pide.

Los Piratas del cielo leyeron atentamente la carta y también soltaron una estruendosa risa.

* * *

Había pasado un largo mes y ese día Link bajo a el almacén, en la parte trasera se habían construido unas cuantas jaulas, antes había tenido varios Loftwings pero nunca uno como ese, a veces a las majestuosas aves les gustaba anidar cerca de la superficie y los cazadores furtivos terminaba por cargarse con los pobrecitos huevos y de ese modo los Loftwings terminaban por ser vendidos como mascotas aunque generalmente nadie lograba montarlos porque como bien había dicho Link solamente ellos elegían a sus jinetes.

El Loftwing carmesí era un caso especial porque no se lo habían robado cuando era un huevo, es decir, era literalmente un loftwing salvaje y tratar con él era todo un reto.

-Buenos días querido amigo- clamo el joven hylian cuando entraba a las jaulas para ofrecer el desayuno.

El loftwing rojo se arrincono en una esquina, era más que evidente que le tenía bastantes resquicios desconfianza. Su compañero un bonito loftwing color zafiro se acercó a Link amistosamente mientras este le ofrecía unas manzanas.

-Bien, bien, muy bien, así me gusta pequeño, si pudiera te hubiera entrenado con mucho gusto- decía con una voz muy picara.

Coback alzó de manera curiosa las orejas.

-¿Para montar en él señor?

Link se quedó pensativo un rato.

-No… es tan bonito que de seguro se lo regalaría a mi diosa, mira ese plumaje ¿no crees que se parece mucho a sus ojos?

-Pues si, si se parece- después le paso a Link una cuerda.

-Ya va siendo el día. Voy a extrañarte- dijo acariciándole el pico- y a ti también rojito aunque solo me dejes acercarme un metro.- clamo con una sonrisa.

Después susurro su hechizo de sueño y las aves cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

-¿El carmesí también Señor?

-Si, ya está bien del todo, las aves de la diosa tienen un increíble poder curativo, en menos de un mes y ya tiene la pata como nueva no creo que sea necesario seguir teniéndolo aquí en cautiverio.

-Bien. ¡Traigan dos jaulas!- grito. Y los demás mogmas se acercaron rápido.

-Con cuidado- dijo Link- y primero pongan al carmesí que mi hechizo no le hace mucho efecto.

Y tal como lo dijo cuando los mogmas cargaron al ave en la jaula esta comenzó a despertarse, miro de forma confundida a todos lados pero por alguna extraña razón ver la sonrisa en la cara del hylian lo tranquilizo de buena manera.

El vehículo de los mogmas salió por una salida secreta ubicada a muchos metros de distancia de la Torre y se internó en las tierras del presidio hasta llegar a las lindes del gran árbol de Farone.

Era un árbol gigantesco que llevaba miles y miles de años en ese sitio, era tan viejo que Link creía firmemente que había permanecido ahí desde el inicio de los tiempos, aunque los mogmas se rieran cada vez que hacia ese comentario.

Dejaron las jaulas en el piso y se retiraron a hacer sus deberes, solamente Jerry, Coback y Link se quedaron en el sitio. El joven hylian utilizo su magia para abrir la jaula de el loftwing color zafiro y después para poder despertarlo lentamente.

Abrió sus grandes y curiosos ojos y miro a sus alrededor con algo de miedo.

-Mira arriba- dijo él con una sonrisa.

El ave obedeció y después soltó un curioso chillido de gusto al ver a muchos loftwings volando en los alrededores.

-Ellos van a enseñarte, anda ¡Vuela!

Y alzo el vuelo para perderse junto a las demás aves.

Link viro la vista y después con un chasquido de dedos abrió la jaula del loftwing carmesí. El ave había permanecido atenta a todos los movimientos del joven y se preguntaba ¿Por qué había dejado escapar a la otra ave?

-Vuela- susurro Link con un dejo de tristeza.

Y por primera vez en un largo mes esos ojos ambarinos sintieron un poco de miedo y angustia, después de tanto tiempo el mundo externo le era desconocido y además le gustaban mucho las manzanas aunque Link se las lanzara desde un metro de distancia.

También recordaba que el joven hylian no lo había maltratado como lo habían hecho durante años el resto de las personas y que en ocasiones cuando tenía nervios se sentaba a su lado largas horas a tocarle lindas melodías.

Miro como el joven se marchaba caminado y en lugar de volar fue y le cortó el paso para echarse delante de él como si estuviera herido, estiro la pata y cerró los ojos con impaciencia.

Por un momento Link se le acerco espantado pero después de inspeccionarlo irguió una ceja muy confundido.

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Jerry.

-No sé, está bien.- dijo mientras le daba otra inspeccionada, paso las manos por el plumaje y el loftwing se movió de forma curiosa.- ¿está fingiendo!?

-¿Fingiendo?

-¿Qué se siente mal?

-¿Porque?

-No lo sé- dijo Link confundido- tal vez está nervioso, no sabemos cuánto tiempo paso fuera de la naturaleza.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ya se acostumbrara, vámonos.- dijo mientras sus ojos azules lo despedían con la mirada, le dio unas palmaditas y se retiró de ahí con lo mogmas.

El loftwing abrió un ojo curioso y al ver que se iba se incorporó de un salto y hecho carrera para ir a seguirlo.

Cuando menos lo pensó Link ya tenía al ave caminado a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres?, ¡Anda!, ¡Vuela, eres libre!- refunfuño un poco mientras lo chuscaleaba* con las manos.

Entonces en lugar de volar le dio un curioso picotazo. Link puso mala cara y también le dio un empujoncito.

-¿Qué quieres?, mira tengo una manzana- dijo al tiempo que se sacaba una del bolsillo y l arrojaba muy lejos.

El loftwing corrió por la manzana y Link suspiro con cierto alivio, camino un par de metros pero al poco rato ya lo tenía nuevamente pisándole los talones.

-¿Creo que se quiere quedar?- dijo Coback.

-¿Quedar, eh? ven aquí – clamo Link mientras lo agarraba del cuello.

El ave retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y agito las alas con vehemencia.

-Jefe que hace!

-¡se va a caer!

Pero Link puso una mirada picara y se aferró con fuerzas.

-¿Quieres quedarte?, tendrás que cargarme.

Revoloteo de manera nerviosa y el joven hylian se aferró a su cuello. Al inicio pensaba que si intentaba montarlo el ave se asustaría y eventualmente saldría volando y de forma racional eso significaba que se desharía de él sin ningún problema.

Pero cuando el Loftwing alzo el vuelo, cierta adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y una extraña conexión surgió entre ellos, era como un raro encuentro de miradas picaras y retadoras.

-Voy a domarte y vas a quedarte conmigo- dijo Link con un voz que parecía surgida de un extraño transe.

Balanceó su peso y con un ágil movimiento logro subírsele a las espaldas, nuevamente el ave revoloteo de manera peligrosa, pero el joven hylian se aferró con mucha fuerza.

-¿Está loco?

-No lo sé,- clamo Jerry -nunca nadie ha domado un Loftwing, no si no eres pirata de Cielo.

Vatio las alas y subió más y más alto hasta que sobrepasaron el gran árbol de Farone, todavía se seguía sacudiendo y después de mirar a Link por encima de su hombro se puso a volar como loco haciendo acrobacias raras.

Los mogmas en el piso se habían cubierto los ojos, una caída desde esa altura significa una muerte segura, pero los ojos de Link no mostraban el menor miedo y después de unos minutos el ave se cansó de hacer berrinche y planeo para descender al suelo.

Aterrizo torpemente debido al desacostumbrado peso extra y después miro a Link con unos ojos que no denotaban miedo pero si un gran asombro y hasta cierto punto bastante respeto. Él irguió una sonrisa burlona.

-Venga… ¿Te has cansado?

Camino de manera pensativa hasta el lago que había junto al árbol y se preguntó hasta cuando pensaría el joven hylian quedarse entado en su lomo, agacho la cabeza fingiendo que bebía del agua y con un extraño giro intento tirar al joven dentro de esta, pero para su sorpresa Link chasqueo los dedos invocando a su magia de viento.

Lo que paso después fue muy curioso, aleteo de sobremanera y salió volando del lago completamente empapado, aterrizo cerca de la orilla y miro al joven con ojos inquisitivos pero Link solo se reía de sobremanera y desde el agua le lanzó una sonrisa burlona.

-Querías mojarme pero te ha pasado lo mismo.- dijo cuando finalmente se paró para salir del agua.

Camino de manera firme y con una caricia le dio una palmada en el pico.

-Si no quieres que te monte, ¿Para qué me sigues?- clamo mientras se alejaba.

Por unos momentos creyó que había sido suficiente, que había tenido suerte y que había sido afortunado por montar a un Loftwing aunque solo fuera una vez en su vida.

Irguió una sonrisa, pero mientras se alejaba sintió que en su corazón se creaba un gran vacío. El Loftwing volvió a alcanzarlo y de forma sorpresiva se dio un ligero picotón por la espalda.

-¿Y ahora que quie…res?

La pregunta se quedó en aire, esos ojos ambarinos le dijeron todo sin necesidad de palabras.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara…**

**.**

**N.A.** *****jajaja esa palabra no existe propiamente hablando, salió del "huscale" que hacemos cuando tratamos de alejar a los animales (generalmente a los perros) y también de la mala pronunciación que termina por sonar "chuscale"

* * *

**Comentarios del capitulo:**

bueno con esta comienzo una de las sagas del pasado, esta tiene cuatro partes y después volvemos un poquito al presente de igual forma en los siguientes capítulos se vana a dar cuanta de que no siempre comienzo en el pasado y doy algunos saltitos de tiempo, pero igual iré poniendo letreritos para que no se pierdan

supongo que no hace falta explicar que **Loftwing ** es lo mismo que **Neburi** y que** Pelicaro,** bueno igual lo comento aquí por si las dudas, no me voy a hacer líos con los nombres ni de personajes ni de lugares de hecho creo que algunos están revueltos y en realidad puse los que más me gustaron.

sin más que decir espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D


	7. El origen de La Fuente de Hylia

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**oOoOo**

**Capítulo 6: Leyendas del Dragón Blanco (Segunda parte)**

**OoOoO**

**...**

**"El origen de La Fuente de Hylia"**

**..**

**.**

_Querido Don Bonachon, espero que recuerde mi última carta, no tuve que pensar demasiado para_

_ saber lo que el distrito comercial necesitaba._

_Por favor mañana acuda al susodicho sitio estoy seguro de que se llevara una gran sorpresa._

_Atte: Zilant el Dragón blanco._

_._

**Distrito Comercial de Hyrule City 6 meses antes….**

-¡Pero que…!- se quedó sin palabras y con la boca abierta.

-Mira eso, ¿No te parece bonito?- clamo Link con tono pícaro.

De la noche a la mañana la fea estatua de Don Bonachon había desparecido y en su lugar había una majestuosa fuente de granito blanco, era tan enorme que abarcaba casi la mitad de la gran plaza que había en el distrito comercial y podía decirse que fácilmente cabían más de 20 personas a su alrededor de manera cómoda y hasta confortable, diez enormes pilares rodeaban la estructura sustentándose sobre una enorme plataforma basáltica y en la sima de cada pilar se erigían unas hermosas piedras color azul zafiro.

Don Bonachon bajo de su elegante limosina y al ver semejante cosa proclamo insultos a los cuatro vientos, al frente estaba la policía Goron. Desde muy temprano a los Gorons se les había informado de tan extraño suceso y para esas horas del día ya tenían la fuente rodeada con una escandalosa cinta amarilla que impedía el paso de las personas curiosas que se había amontonado alrededor de la fuente.

Ahí también estaban algunos de los hombres más destacados de Hyrule City, específicamente hablando, el alcalde y la elite de la ciudad entera.

¿Cómo era posible que semejante estructura apareciera de la nada?

Link le tomo la mano a Zelda con cariño mientras ella embobada admiraba aquel espectáculo.

-¡Quien!, ¡Quien ha osado hacer esto!- gruñía el hombre con ojos fieros y destartalados.

-Cielos, eso mismo nos preguntamos todos- dijo Zelda desde muy lejos a la distancia, en donde solo Link la había escuchado.

Él la abrazó por la cintura y le susurro junto a su oído.

-Fue Zilant.

-Zilant…

-Mira el costado de ese pilar.

Zelda dirigió la vista hacia donde él apuntaba y grabado en el pilar vio la insignia del dragón blanco.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto curiosa y algo admirada. Había escuchado de Zilant durante años, se decía que era un sicario que vagabundeaba por ahí durante las noches y que se deshacía poco a poco de la pestilencia que abundaba en la ciudad de Hyrule city, empresarios corruptos, políticos sin escrúpulos y otras escorias que solamente se conocían en el bajo mundo.

También había rumores de que pelaba contra las creaturas de Twili aunque nunca nadie había tenido la oportunidad de verlo y además porque la policía Goron siempre lo negaba todo.

Zelda sintió que Link la estrujaba un poco.

-Link no me estés….toqueteando- termino casi en un suspiro- ¿Qué es eso?- dijo mirando al cielo.

Una enorme sombra se había posicionado sobre la plaza y de un momento a otro se hizo un profundo silencio al que después secundo cientos de murmullos de la multitud presente.

-Creo que estamos a punto de obtener respuestas.- clamo Link con la vista fija en el cielo.

-¿Respuestas?- espeto una voz conocida detrás de los jóvenes.

-Midna, ¿también estabas aquí?- pregunto Zelda.

-Quería ver que era toda esta gente, ¿están regalando helado?- dijo mirando al frente- ¡Pero qué diablos!- clamo al ver la fuente.

Cierto estruendo se escuchó en el perímetro aledaño y de un momento a otro de manera inesperada se irguió una barrera mágica que dejo a todos atrapados. Por unos segundos hubo un gran desconcierto hasta que la gran sombra bajo de los cielos y fue a posarse en la parte más alta de la fuente.

-Cielos- profirió Zelda.

-Tranquila- clamo él en voz bajita abrazándola con dulzura.

-Link es , es…

-Es el Cuervo- dijo Midna casi con la boca abierta.

-¿A caso nos están secuestrando?- profirió la joven hylian un poco preocupada.

-No, no lo creo- dijo Link- "estúpido torpe"- clamo para sus adentros y también le lanzo cierta mirada inquisitiva- " ¡Que parte de **Sutileza** NO entendiste!"- gruñía para sus adentros.

El cuervo lo vio desde la distancia y se rio burlonamente para sus adentros. Los murmullos se volvieron temerosos, todo el mundo conocía a El Cuervo, todo el mundo sabía que era el Líder de los Piratas del Cielo y TODO el mundo sabía que tenía un Loftwing enorme y terrorífico.

La gran ave aleteó justo encima de uno de los pilares, era más grande que cualquiera de los de su especie y también era el mismísimo reflejo de su dueño, tenía el plumaje negro como la noche y unos ojos rojos grandes y amenazadores, cualquiera que se topara con esa cosa de frente tenía motivos para sentir miedo. Link recordaba la primera vez que la había visto, también había sentido cierto escalofrió.

El Loftwing oscuro chillo de manera estridente y los murmullos fueron acallados. La multitud tembló un poco de miedo pero Zelda se quedó admirando a la majestuosa ave.

-La gente dice que se llama _**Susurro Nocturno**_- hablo Link interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿La gente dice?- pregunto ella de forma un poco ida.

Pero en realidad solamente él y el Cuervo lo llamaban de esa forma.

El Cuervo se levantó un poco de su montura.

-¡Tú, tú hiciste esto!- bramo Don Bonachon desde el pie de la fuente.

Una risa estruendosa resonó en toda la plaza.

-Viejo ciego ¿Qué no ves la marca del fabricante?, este bonito regalo se los manda Zilant, yo solamente he venido de mensajero.

Los murmullos nuevamente fueron audibles aunque en esta ocasión solamente de forma muy bajita.

-El Dragón blanco ha hablado, dice que es hora de volver a reconstruir Hyrule City.

Midna miro a Link de forma inquisitiva, el joven hylian tenía una cara sumamente burlona.

-Que descaro por parte de Zilant- gruño la Twili

Zelda volteo a ver a su compañero y Link de manera hábil puso una cara fingida con la que simulaba mucho asombro.

Una venita se dibujaba en la frente de Midna mientras interiormente profería maldiciones. -"¡COMO DEMOSNIO HACES ESO!"- gruño mentalmente con mucho enfado y también de manera muy indignada pues recordaba que durante mucho tiempo a ella también la había engañado.

-Los que están presentes aquí son afortunados pues escucharan antes que nadie las buenas nuevas, esa pequeña brillante piedra que ven en la cima de los pilares se llama **D.C.** la fuente está repleta de ellas y sirve ….

-¿Y sirve?- preguntaron muchas voces al unísono al ver que el Cuervo callaba.

-Y sirve…- prosiguió- para matar a las creaturas de Twili.

Los ojos de Midna se impregnaron de profundo miedo.

-"Para matar a las creaturas de Twili"- clamo mentalmente mientras sus ojos escrutaban las pequeñas rocas- "Dioses… ¿de dónde demonios las ha sacado?"- pensó mientras se viraba al hacia el joven hylian.

Link le devolvió la mirada. "Gracias" le dijo burlonamente con los ojos y ella enfureció aún más para sus adentros.

-¡Mentira!- gruño Don Bonachon- todo el mundo sabe que lo único capaz d matar a las creaturas de Twili es la luz del sol y que son invulnerables durante la noche.

-Mentira- clamo el Cuervo desde su Loftwing- no son invulnerables. Zilant nos comparte su descubrimiento, la D.C. acumula la energía del sol y destruye a las creaturas malignas cuando estas se acercan, la única desventaja que tiene es que la piedra explota cuando llega a su límite.

-¡Que explota!- clamaron las voces entre la muchedumbre.

Link se dio un zape a si mismo mentalmente, hubiera sido más fácil vestirse de blanco y ser él quien diera semejante anuncio.

-Pero no se preocupen buenos ciudadanos, la fuente no va explotar si es lo que están pensando, tiene tanto D. C. que se necesitarían 50 kargarocs juntos para que algo así sucediera. También ha de saber que la piedra se regenera sola después de cierto tiempo.

Los murmullos ahora parecían entusiasmados y curiosos, si de verdad existía algo que repeliera por completo a las creaturas de Twili podrían dejar de tener miedo durante las noches y además no habrían más incidentes a causa del defectuoso sistema de alambrado eléctrico.

-Zilant hace una invitación abierta, hoy en la noche estará aquí en la fuente e invita a 15 valientes para que se queden a velar en este mismo sitio.

De manera inesperada se alzaron unas cuantas manos, aunque no se lograron reunir las 15 personas y solamente 5 valientes aceptaron tan alocada oferta. El Cuervo chasqueo los dedos y la barrera mágica que contenía a la multitud se difumino en el aire, para sorpresa de todos fueron muy pocos los presentes que salieron de ahí huyendo pues la mayoría de las personas se quedaron para escuchar al Cuervo que hablaba de las ventajas de remplazar el sistema de alambrado eléctrico por una barrera simple de D.C. que aunque era costosa podía salvar muchas vidas.

-Y cuando digo que es costosa, no pretendemos que paguen nada, Los Piratas del Cielo estamos dispuestos a regalarlas si las personas tienen paciencia, podría llevar mucho tiempo pero les aseguramos que cada quien tendrá una.

-¡No!- gruñeron los hombres de la elite.

Los Piratas del Cielo y por supuesto Zilant estaban por desbancar sus negocios, los impuestos ya no tendrían excusa para ser elevados y eso no les convenía.

-Que se destruya la fuente.

-No podemos aceptar regalos de un sicario.

-¡Silencio!- gruño otro hombre.

Zelda suspiro un poco cuando lo vio erigirse frente a la multitud.

-No sabía que estaba aquí- susurro la joven hylian.

-Y también el abuelo- clamo Link sin soltarla, estaba tan ensimismada en aquellos hechos que no se había percatado de que Link todavía la abrazaba.

-¡Abuelo!- clamo con mucha sorpresa.

-Dejen que se haga la prueba- gruño el anciano.- y estos cinco valientes jóvenes nos dirán como se refleja el destino de Hyrule City.

La multitud clamo al unísono y la Elite ya no tuvo nada que decir al respeto.

* * *

Esa tarde poco antes de que cayera el crepúsculo y sonara el toque de queda poco a poco se reunieron cinco jóvenes en la fuente.

El primero un era un chico alto de cabello castaño y ojos azules, se hacía llamar Cocu y era un famoso reportero, razón por la cual llevaba un cámara y un equipo para grabaciones, "si voy a morir épicamente mejor que quede documentado" se decía con orgullo a sí mismo.

El segundo era un joven bajito de raza Kokiri con cabello rubio casi tirando al castaño y grandes ojos azules que se hacía llamar Mido.

La tercera persona era compañera de Mido, un achica kokiri llamada Saria, cuyo color de pelo era verde y resaltaba con sus brillantes y juguetones ojos. Al inicio no había querido embarcarse en esa aventura pero cuando vio que Mido había alzado la mano no dudo en acompañarlo para que no hiciera cosas estúpidas.

Los otros dos que quedaban eran toda una incógnita, dos chicos desconocidos que en secreto eran Piratas del Cielo, habían levantado la mano primero para animar al resto de la multitud.

Y al final como premio gordo llego un agente de la policía Goron sin siquiera ser invitado.

-¡En donde esta!- gruño de mala manera.

-Que buen recibimiento jefe Darunia- clamo Cocu de forma juguetona. Tenía tantos contactos en los medios que el jefe de la policía no le era desconocido.

Pronto cayó el crepúsculo, sonaron las alarmas y cierto escalofrió invadió a los jóvenes. Los aullidos resonaron en todas las calles y un silencio sepulcral invadió el ambiente.

De pronto unas ligeras pisadas se volvieron audibles y los jóvenes miraron hacia los pilares, justo encima de uno de ellos se había posado Zilant.

-Buenas noches- saludo con cortesía- han de saber que están a punto de convertirse en héroes.

-Héroes… -susurro Cocu.

-Baja de ahí, ¡Baja de ahí!, estas arrestado. Por ser sicario y por poner a los jóvenes en peligro- clamaba Darunia haciendo cierto berrinche de forma graciosa.

Zilant soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Que sucede?, ¿A dónde se fue el resto de la policía Goron?, casi daba por sentado que los tendría a todos aquí esta noche- clamo con una sonrisa juguetona que no podía verse gracias a su máscara.- Tenían miedo verdad…

Darunia bajo la mirada avergonzado. Y de pronto un Twiligth Keeese apareció volando.

-Espero que tus palabras sean ciertas- gruño Mido.

-Son verdaderas- clamo con voz firme.

Cocu saco la cámara y el jefe Darunia su pistola, pero cuando el Twlight keese quiso entrar en la linde compuesta por el circulo de los diez pilares las piedras brillantes resplandecieron formando una barrera estilo Domo de color azul mortecino.

Por unos momentos el Keese se confundió mucho pero después se abalanzó hacia los jóvenes, el resultado final fue que quedo completamente achicharrado y segundos después se hizo polvo.

-Increíble- dijo el reportero casi sin habla.

Las creaturas de Twili siguieron llegando asumiendo que tenían una comida servida en bandeja de plata, pero la barrera los detenía como si nada, un ataque como ese hubiera destartalado hasta al mejor sistema de alambrado eléctrico pero las piedras refulgían azules y bonitas como si nada las hubiera perturbado.

Finalmente Darunia bajo el arma.

-Entonces es cierto…- dijo casi entre susurros- ¿También es cierto que te deshaces de ellos durante las noches?

-Si- afirmo secamente.

-Nota de Primera plana, Zilant no solo es un sicario vengador de la justicia, sino también un héroe nocturno.- clamo Cocu entusiasmado.

-Si… tú eres ese reportero…, me caes bien, eres el único en los medios que me hace buenas críticas.

-Señor Dragón yo solamente escribo y digo lo que realmente veo. Esta ciudad es un verdadero asco, pero muchas cosas mejoran a medida que usted se deshace de las pestes. La elite lo ve como una amenaza y por eso es que tiene a los reporteros en su contra, pero yo soy libre y puedo escribir lo que me plazca.

-¿Pero porque?- pregunto Saria- ¿porque se esconde en la oscuridad de la Noche?, ¿Por qué dejo que el Cuervo hiciera su trabajo? Ahora todos creen que usted es un Pirata del Cielo y se ha ganado una peor fama.

-Mi fama es lo de menos. ¿Saria?

-Si- pronuncio ella sorprendida que él supiera su nombre.

-Tengo a alguien a quien proteger, si por un descuido me descubren esa persona saldría lastimada, por eso Cuervo está ahí, yo no soy un pirata del Cielo pero lo cierto es que entre ambos tenemos nuestros tratos.

Esa noche ocurrió algo realmente inesperado, algo que nadie sabría hasta mucho tiempo después. Por la mañana Zilant desapareció como la niebla y los jóvenes se quedaron en la fuente a recibir a las multitudes.

Cocu había grabado todo. Todo excepto una cosa, La frase que Link había dicho de tener a una persona importante en su vida, había apagado la cámara a propósito pues en el fondo sabía que eso podría perjudicar al héroe nocturno.

Y al igual que el día anterior una gran multitud se reunió en aquella plaza, mostraron el video y gente bulló de alegría, el jefe Darunia testifico en ayuda de Zilant y ya no hubo dudas que las cosas que se decían del cristal de D.C. eran verdaderas.

La elite estaba más que furiosa, la fuente no podría ser destruida porque todos sospecharían de ellos y además sus negocios estaban prontos a irse a la quiebra.

Durante las semanas que siguieron Los Piratas del Cielo comenzaron a instalar las primeras barreras de forma furtiva, sin que la policía los atrapara y sin que la mayoría de los medios se dieran cuenta, cuando menos lo pensaban las casas amanecían con las barreras instaladas, la cuidad se volvió más segura pero los negocios de Don Bonachon en esa área se fueron prácticamente a la quiebra.

Nadie sabía porque el Z-Corp había sido de los primeros en quedar protegido, aunque de cierta forma se intuía que aquello había sido a causa de la intervención de cierto personaje ese día que apareció la gran fuente a la que la gente bautizo como **la Fuente de Hylia** debido a la intervención de El Cuervo, porque TODOS SABIAN que la diosa de los Piratas del Cielo se llamaba de esa manera.

-El vejete asqueroso metió las cuatro patas- clamo don Bonachon enrabietado mientras miraba a través de una ventana.

Link y Zelda habían salido a pasear ese día viernes y caminaban de manera boba por las calles, el joven enamorado percibió una mala energía y se viro a sus espaldas. A lo lejos en la ventana logro ver al hombre y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-"¿Don Bonachon?"- pensó de forma inquietante.

Zelda lo jalo del brazo juguetonamente y el asunto por momento quedo olvidado.

-A ver cómo te va cuando sepas que tu nietecita se convirtió en la cena de las creaturas de Twili- gruño por lo bajo con aires sumamente vengativos.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara…**

**.**

* * *

**Cometarios del Capitulo**

Parece que Link sin querer ha hecho enojar a alguien ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿El viejo Don Bonachon se atreverá a hacerle daño a Zelda? ¿Por qué Link sabia el nombre se Saria? jajaja no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo para descubrirlo.

ewe ¡Martes! y a estas horas de día trabajando ¡que flojera! jajaja bueno al menos me ha dado la ventaja de subir este capitulo más temprano xD.


	8. Zilant y la Diosa de (Primera parte)

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**oOoOo**

**Capítulo 7: Leyendas del Dragón Blanco (Tercera parte)**

**OoOoO**

**...**

**"Zilant y la Diosa de los cabellos Dorados 1"**

**..**

El amanecer estaba a unas cuantas horas, Link le dio un beso en la cabeza intuyendo que estaba dormida, pero Zelda llevaba cierto tiempo despierta, los gruñidos de los Stalwolfs la ponían nerviosa a pesar de que sabía que no podían atravesar la barrera, nuevamente recordó al dragón blanco y se preguntó qué pensaría Link si sabía que el héroe nocturno le coqueteaba a veces durante las noches.

Esa noche…

Y durante varias noches, en las que solía dejarle bonitas flores junto a su ventana, no podía explicarse porque de entre tantas y tantas mujeres Zilant se había tenido que encaprichar con ella a pasar de lo que le había dicho en aquella ocasión hace casi medio año.

**...**

**La Torre, las afueras de Hyrule City 6 meses antes…**

El teléfono sonó en su bolsillo y el joven hylian contesto a pesar de que no debería de haberlo hecho.

-Link, ven a jugar conmigo un rato.

-Ah. Zelda, amor mío, me encantaría pero estoy ocupado- clamo con mucha tristeza, quería ir pero había algo que necesitaba a hacer primero.

-¿Qué!?, ¿Tienes fiebre o que te pasa? Solo si estas enfermo es porque no quieres verme.

-Eso quisiera mi amor, pero estoy un poco lejos de ti haciendo unos encargos, ya sabes que mi jefe es algo exigente.

-Link es sábado, ¿¡porque estás haciendo trabajos!?

-Perdóname, es que ya se me viene la renta.- le mintió sintiéndose pésimo.

-Bien- dijo sin ocultar su tristeza.

-Bien- dijo él esperando a que colgara, pero ella no colgó y al final él lo hizo a pesar de que no quería.-"Maldita torre ¡porque tuve que poner esa antena capta señales!"-gruño de manera ahogada pero recordó que hace medio año casi dejaba a Zelda plantada por estar tan lejos en aquel sitio incivilizado.

Un fuerte chillido lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Suspiro y sintió deseos de dejarlo todo para correr a los brazos de su amada.

-Zelda- susurro, pero el chillido volvió a sonar con un toque ansioso.-Bien, vamos a ver que sale- clamo finamente.

-Jefe, ¿está seguro de esto?- pregunto Jerry.

-Seguro. Firme y Seguro- dijo al tiempo que daba un buen salto hasta el Lomo del Loftwing Rojo.

El ave se movió un poco de forma nerviosa pero Link le jalo las riendas de forma firme como si fuera un caballo, durante esos días había construido una buena montura que se acoplaba a las complexiones de su nuevo compañero.

-Hea!, ¡Vuela!- grito de forma sonora y el ave se tiró desde lo más alto de la Torre que se ubicaba en las tierras del presidio.

Al inicio pensó que ambos se estrellarían pero después el Loftwing abrió las alas y planeo de manera suave y armoniza.

-Vamos ver, Epona gira si le jalo la rienda izquierda- dijo de forma burlona jalando esa rienda.

El Loftwing ladeo la cabeza pero no cambio su rumbo.

-Ok, la cabeza no es la que los dirige… cielos, después de todo son aves, supongo que su morfología es bastante diferente… ¿Cómo se maneja esta cosa?

-Con el alma.

-Con el alma- repitió en un susurro- ¡Ah que haces aquí!- grito espantado cuando vio al Cuervo volando a su lado.

El extraño Hylian se echó a reír de buena manera.

-Es un Loftwing, ¿porque no me pediste ayuda?- dijo de forma burlona.

-Es un Loftwing ¿porque siempre me los mandas a mí para cuidarlos?... – clamo él de la misma manera. Después suspiro. -¿No estás enojado?

El extraño hylian irguió una ceja.

-No soy un Pirata del Cielo…-aclaró Link desviando la mirada- estoy rompiendo un tabú impuesto por la Diosa Hylia, ¿No has venido a castigarme?.

-No, y no puedes romper un tabú impuesto por una Diosa. El Loftwing es quien elige, y el carmesí te ha elegido a ti sin dudas, si ahora estas sobre su lomo es porque la diosa así lo quiere.

-Porque la diosa quiere- susurro- ¿También la espada?

-También la espada. Es parte de tu destino.

Entonces Link suspiro de forma ahogada.

-Si no le pones nombre entonces no funciona- dijo finalmente, después le dio una palmadita a Susurro Nocturno y sin necesidad alguna de órdenes salió volando.

-Un nombre…

Se inclinó hacia adelante y le quito la rienda, el Loftwing lo miro de forma curiosa y divertida como si aquello se tratase de un juego.

* * *

Esa tarde se ganó una buena bofetada.

-Link no me estés toqueteando.

-Cielos… creí que querías verme, ¿sabes que corrí como loco?

Ella le dio la espalda pero al mismo tiempo irguió una sonrisa traviesa, aunque después desapareció por completo cuando lo escucho suspirar ávidamente.

-¿Qué tienes Link?

-Es grande, Rojo y testarudo… ¿Cómo le pondrías?

-¿Es una adivinanza?

-No…. Es, un compañero.

-¡Es una mascota virtual!, ¡Genial déjame ver!- clamo de forma entusiasmada.

A Link le escurrió una gotita de sudor frio por la cabeza, ¿de dónde había sacado Zelda semejante analogía?, tal vez vivía demasiado tiempo en su gracioso mundo de video juego.

-Hiiro

-¿Hiro?

-H**ii**ro

-Escarlata?

-Rojo y testarudo- dijo ella con una risita.

-Hiiro- repitió él con una sonrisa, la abrazo con mucha ternura y de forma atrevida le planto un beso en el cuello.

-¡Link!, ven aquí voy a matarte- gruño de forma divertida.

- Si me alcanzas- clamo de la misma forma.

-¿¡A dónde vas!?- le pregunto mientras lo veía marcharse.

-Mañana te digo. Y te traigo un regalo, ¡Lo prometo!

Zelda se viro de forma triste.

-"¿A dónde te vas?…estas tan ocupado, pero te extraño"- pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y se abrazaba a sí misma.

Nuevamente le plantaron un beso robado y se giró de forma inesperada tambaleándose sobre su propio eje, aunque no se cayó porque su fiel enamorado la coloco correctamente de nuevo.

-Perdón se me olvido algo- clamo Link con una sonrisita traviesa al ver que había conseguido poner a Zelda toda ruborizada

-¿Algo?

-Decirte… Te Amo- susurró mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-Pero ya me lo dijiste.-le dijo sin evitar sonar algo tímida.

-Quiero que nunca se te olvide. Te veo mañana, y ve directo a tu casa.

-Pero es temprano.

-Mi sexto sentido se ha puesto un poco loco. Ve a casa- dijo de manera firme, y esta vez sí emprendió el viaje perdiéndose entre las callecitas.

Zelda lo despidió con una mano y después se viro para soltar un suspiro.

-También te amo- susurro de manera queda mientras lentamente emprendía el camino a su casa.

-Que lastima que nunca volverás a ver a tu noviecito.

La grotesca voz la hizo virarse de forma brusca, dos extraños encapuchados la acorralaron de manera amenazante.

-¿Es la nieta de Gustaf?

-En efecto.

Se dijeron el uno al otro.

-"¿Gustaf…? ¡que pretenden con el abuelo!"- dijo dando pasos hacia atrás mientras juntaba su mano izquierda con la derecha.

-Cuidado, esas raras habilidades Hylian.- advirtió uno.

-Valla truquito de invocación. ¿Qué vas a sacar, una muñequita?

-Si,- dijo Zelda en tono desafiante, el bate apareció en sus manos y de forma ágil le rompió la cara a uno antes de echarse a correr por las calles.

* * *

Mientras se acercaba a los límites de Hyrule City algo en su interior lo molestaba de sobremanera, tenía que entrenar a Hiiro pero de un momento a otro no podía sacarse a Zelda de la cabeza.

El chillido del Loftwing lo saco de sus cavilaciones y después puso una severa cara de enfado.

-¡Tú!- gruño de forma poco amistosa- Estamos casi en la ciudad, no puedes volar por aquí sin mi permiso.- lo regaño.

Pero esos curiosos ojos ambarinos simplemente brillaron con gracia, el Loftwing le dio un empujoncito y lo invito a que se subiera a su espalda, durante la mayor parte de su vida nunca había volado con un jinete pero las dos veces que lo había hecho le había parecido divertido y extremadamente excitante.

-Valla bicho- refunfuño Link con alegría.

El teléfono sonó en su bolsillo justo antes de que montara y eso lo saco un poco de desconcierto.

-Si.- contesto al ver el número.

Frunció el ceño y empuño las manos con rabia.

-Voy enseguida- gruño con voz seca. Sus ojos se habían vuelto fríos y aterradores.

* * *

-¡Mocosa condenada!- gruñeron los hombres mientras la perseguían por las atiborradas calles de la antigua ciudadela.

La multitud gruño con severo enfado al ser empujada por una chica loca y dos sujetos que parecían aún más locos. Zelda corrió de buena manera no podía creer que la hubieran seguido incluso hasta ese lugar público, por unos instantes pensó en que sería bueno detenerse y gritar a los cuatro vientos que dos tipos raros la andaban acosando y quizás tal vez alguien se dignaría e iría a ayudarla.

Sin embargo por otro lado eso hubiera provocado cierto escándalo y a esa hora en las calles no había muchos hombres que digamos, la antigua ciudadela estaba repleta de muchas mujeres artesanas que poco o nada podrían hacer por ella.

Siguió corriendo con muchas energías, se viro un poco y les saco la lengua a modo de reto. Lo hombres gruñeron con enfado.

-Maldita mocosa- dijo uno de ellos jadeante.

Al frente Zelda se reía al ver la pésima condición que tenían sus captores, dio un par de vueltas por unas callecitas y cuando se perdió de la vista de ellos sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-Estos tipos- susurro- que buena corrediza pero creo que ya es hora de que les dé un par de lecciones.

Por linda y dulce que pareciera ella en realidad era una de las chicas más rudas de Hyrule City no se iba a dejar intimidar por un par de zopencos que de seguro querían dinero fácil.

Los hombres gruñeron al salir de los callejones, en la desolada calle no había nadie, los anexos de la ciudadela generalmente eran utilizados por los comerciantes como almacenes de sus mercancías así que había un montón de cajas y un montón de montañas formadas por barriles que de seguro contenían alguna clase de despensa.

-Separémonos, ve por allá y búscala- gruño uno.

El otro asintió y entonces se separaron.

Desde su escondite Zelda rio de forma traviesa.

-Yujuuu- le dijo burlonamente al que se había quedado de ese lado de la calle.

El tipo volteo hacia todos lados pero no encontró a la chica.

-Estoy aquí arriba idiota- dijo de forma traviesa.

El sujeto volteo y Zelda quien estaba sobre la pirámide de barriles irguió un sonrisita a la que le siguió un extraño movimiento, el sujeto exclamo blasfemias al ver que la chica pateaba uno de los barriles provocando que toda la montaña de estos se le fueran encima.

-¡Por el amor de … ¡Ah!...- y ahí quedo completamente aplastado, los barriles rodaron y rodaron y le dieron una buena sacudida.

Al final quedo tirado inconsciente en plena calle.

Zelda que había saltado justo a tiempo ahora de acercaba sin la menor cautela.

-Toma esto feo- dijo dándole un gracioso puntapié en la barriga.

El otro profirió un gruñido desde su inconsciente pero estaba tan mareado que poco o nada pudo hacer para evitar que aquello pasara.

-¿A dónde se fue el otro?- se preguntó Zelda. Y después de dar varios vistazos concluyo en que se había perdido- en fin- dijo con desgana y como si nada hubiera pasado reemprendió el camino hacia su casa.

Salió tranquilamente de las callejuelas y después se dio un buen sobresalto cuando escuchó el sonido de la bala crujiendo contra el piso justo a unos centímetros de ella.

Corrió de manera espantada antes de que el tipo se le fuera encima, pero ella era más lista y con una voltereta aprovecho el peso de su enemigo y lo puso en su contra, el tipo cayó al suelo de forma pesada pero logro tirar otra bala que dejo a Zelda en el desconsiento, después se incorporó de manera lenta

-Ya me canse de jugar mocosa- gruño de mala manera el encapuchado que había salido casi de la nada justo a sus espaldas- Vas a venir conmigo ahora.

-¿A si?

-¿Quieres terminar como coladera?

-"Diablos no pensé que tuviera un arma, seguro creyó que sería fácil y por eso no la había sacado antes".

Pensó retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos.

-¿Que es precisamente lo que quieres?, unas cuantas rupias te costaran toda una vida de cárcel ¿sabías?, porque no te vas y nos zafamos de este asunto.- le dijo tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Creo que no entiendes querida, a mí ya me pagaron.

-Entonces eres el achichincle de otro perro más grande, ¿cierto?

-Eres valiente para ser una chiquilla, debo admitirlo- clamo escupiendo de mala manera al piso.

Zelda lo miro con cierto desdén en la mirada.

-Crees que esto es nuevo, ¿crees que eres el primero?- clamo reprimiendo una amarga sonrisa- siempre es lo mismo- susurró de la misma forma, tomó con firmeza el bate y calculo que tanto podría correr sin sufrir ningún tipo de daño, ya había comprobado que el sujeto era torpe y lento.

Nuevamente dio un paso a sus espaldas y después abrió los ojos de forma sorpresiva, un extraño palito Deku había salido de la nada y le había dado justo entre los ojos al tipo, Zelda parpado un par de veces cuando lo vio tirar el arma de forma atolondrada, pero tuvo que reprimir su sorpresa para aprovechar la oportunidad que se le había presentado.

Cuando el tipo recupero al vista lo siguiente que vio fue el bate de la doncella, profirió un grito ahogado y después cayó como res al piso cuando Zelda le propino un buen golpe.

-¡Zelda!- escucho que le gritaban y se viro para saludar a su pequeño salvador.

-Mido… muchas gracias- respondió jadeante.

El pequeño kokiri irguió una sonrisa.

-De nada pero no fui yo, bueno, era mi palito Deku pero quien lo lanzo fue Saria- dijo al tiempo que recogía su palito y apuntaba a sus espaldas.

La joven de cabello verde se acercaba de forma cautelosa y lenta, y desde la distancia le hizo señales con la mano para saludarla. Zelda le devolvió el gesto de alegre manera.

-Qué suerte- dijo suspirando de forma pesada y algo cansada.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Mido.

-Aaah, si- dijo con desgana- otro día, otro loco que me secuestra.

-Que difícil debe ser, ser la nieta de Gustaf.

-Y que lo digas- clamo de forma divertida.

El sujeto en el suelo se irguió un poco sin que ellos se dieran cuenta metió una mano a su bolsillo y saco un objeto esférico al cual apachurro con mucha fuerza, de pronto se escuchó un tronido como si hubieran aplastado una bolsa con aire. Zelda y Mido se sobresaltaron y cuando menos lo imaginaron ya estaban cubiertos por una nube de gas y polvillo blanquecino.

-¡Qué demonios!- gruño el kokiri, y vatio las manos para tratar de despejar aquellas neblinas.

El encapuchado soltó una risa burlona y después volvió a desmayarse para no volver a despertar en un buen rato.

-Que pesado- gruño Zelda quitándose el polvillo de la cabeza.

-¿Para qué era eso?

-Seguro para confundir a sus presas, aunque supongo que solo funciona si vas corriendo. Tranquilo creo que solo quiso vengarse haciéndonos enfadar.

-¡A, si!, ¡Pues toma esto viejo!- dijo de forma enojada mientras lo picoteaba con el palito Deku pero el encapuchado ya no podía sentir nada y eso solo hizo que Mido gruñera.

Saria se acercó corriendo al ver lo que había pasado.

-Estamos bien dijo Zelda con una sonrisa.

-Menos mal.

-Oye Saria Gracias, hey no habíamos podido vernos, ¿Qué tal te fue la otra noche? ¿De verdad conocieron a Zilant?

-Si- clamo con una risita.

Saria y Mido también iban en la misma universidad que Zelda, aunque podría decirse que solo Saria estudiaba ahí y Mido, bueno.. Mido era como su fiel acompañante. La joven kokiri que en apariencia era una niña ya tenía más de 30 años y terminaba su doctorado en ciencias de la salud y medicina. En ocasiones le tocaba compartir clases de tronco común con Link y Zelda y también se habían vuelto buenas amigas aunque a Saria le daba un poco de miedo estar con ella cuando Midna estaba cerca y por eso mismo no se había acercado mucho en los últimos meses.

-¿Y cómo es él?- pregunto Zelda con un dejo de curiosidad en los ojos.

-Bueno no es lo que todos piensan, sabes Zelda, él no es un sicario cualquiera como todos creen en Hyrule City, él es un héroe.

-¿De veras?

-Más o menos dijo Mido.

Zelda lo vio con cara dubitativa y Saria se rio nerviosamente.

-No le hagas caso esta celoso desde que le dije que Zilant era muy guapo. Es algo que puede verse incluso cuando carga su máscara de dragón a todas partes.

Mido refunfuño de mala manera y las dos chicas se rieron de forma divertida. En las calles comenzaron sonar varios pre-toques de queda, de las tiendas cercanas y de las plazas en las que abundaba mucha gente.

-Bueno ya te darás cuanta cuando lo veas de cerca- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo veré de cerca?- dijo Zelda cruzándose de brazos.

-Es un presentimiento amiga, cielos es mejor que nos movamos.

-Si, quiero llegar a casa antes del crepúsculo.

-Al menos ya vi que si le tienes miedo al algo, ¡Que loca!, mira que hacerles frente a esos tipos- le dijo regañándola suavemente.

Zelda se rio de manera nerviosa y después se quedó un poco pensativa.

-Tal vez- susurro- pero en realidad no quiero morir tan joven, tengo que cuidar a alguien- finalizo con una sonrisa.

-Que suertudo es Link- dijo la kokiri de forma traviesa.

Zelda se ruborizo por completo y después se despidió de ellos. Los kokiris se quedaron un rato platicando mientras la veían alejarse.

-¿Crees que deberíamos decirle?- profirió Mido con cierta cautela.

-Tal vez…- meno la cabeza como para sacarse las dudas- si debemos decirle, si algo malo le pasa se pondrá muy triste, las cosas que hace terminarían por perder sentido y si la ciudad se queda sin Zilant podría volver a venirse una época con más caos.

-Entonces llámalo creo.. que..no ..esta. .de…más- y entonces cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente.

-¡MIDO!- profirió asustada cuando lo vio caer de forma pesada la suelo. Le reviso el pulso y todos los signos vitales y suspiro al ver que solo había sido un desmayo.- esto está mal- dijo con preocupación al entender lo que ocurría.

Saco el teléfono de su bolsa y tecleo de manera rápida.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara:**

**.**

* * *

**Comentarios del capitulo:**

Estaba pensando... ¿Por que en el Skyward Sword nunca nos dejaron ponerle nombre a nuestra montura?, la primera vez que jugué el Twilight Princess se me ocurrió ponerle "Bestia" a Epona (jajaja xD bueno los que ya leyeron Camino a Hyrule saben que esa no es una ofensa, así se llamaba una perrita que tenia). aunque después me gusto mucho más el nombre de Epona y así lo seguí utilizando xD

Siempre he pensado que deberían de haberle dado un nombre al Loftwing de Link, cuando yo jugaba me daba por llamarlo "**Tomo**" igual que mi mejor amigo xD (Lo cual por cierto molestaba muchisimo a mi hermano jeje pero eso era lo que lo hacia aun más divertido).

Y finalmente dije, !Bueno, Cielos¡, ¡Vamos a darle un verdadero nombre a esa ave tan magnifica! algo que tuviera que ver con su aspecto y también que fuera japones porque los nombres japoneses siempre suenan kawaii jajaja, así que lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue el color escarlata, puesto que había estado leyendo algunos de sus significados

**Escarlata: *Un color caprichoso xD,** 緋色, que de cierta forma es como la personalidad que le di en este fic y eso me gustaba bastante.

**Ademas de ese pequeño dato curioso que me encontre en el traductor de Google acerca de los sinónimos de Escarlata:**

*La Tela teñida de escarlata se utilizaba antiguamente en prendas de vestir de nobles, jefes militares, reyes y dignatarios eclesiásticos como s**ímbolo de poder y autoridad.**

y bueno Siempre pensé que el Loftwing de Link era realmente imponente.

.

jaja bueno yo con mis tonterías, ya saben que estoy bien lokisss ¡¿Alguna vez le pusieron nombre a su Loftwing?!


	9. Zilant y la Diosa de (Segunda parte)

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**oOoOo**

**Capítulo 8: Leyendas del Dragón Blanco (Cuarta parte)**

**OoOoO**

**...**

**"Zilant y la Diosa de los cabellos Dorados 2"**

**..**

**Hyrule City 6 meses antes…**

_-¡Mido se ha desmayado y me temo que ella le suceda lo mismo!, no lograra llegar a su casa antes de que caiga el crepúsculo._

_La llamada había sido muy clara se despido a través del párlate y emprendió carrera para poder buscar a Zelda._

Sus pasos sonaron de forma pesada al atravesar los tejados de la ciudad, con el alma en vilo corrió todo cuanto pudo hasta que una sombra apareció sobre su cabeza…

* * *

La pobre Zelda de repente se sentía muy mareada, las calles al frente le dieron vueltas y después se cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando abrió los ojos la ciudad se había quedado a oscuras, parpadeo un par de veces antes de entender lo que ocurría y después se llenó de espanto, poco a poco comprendió que aquella sustancia blanquecina era un fuerte somnífero que había tardado algo de tiempo en hacer efecto.

Se levantó de manera cautelosa todavía sintiendo algo de mareos y después escuchó los sonidos de las creaturas de Tiwli que ya rondaban la cuidad como fieras hambrientas.

-¡Por las diosas!- tenía miedo pero mantenía su semblante sereno, si se alarmaba podía llamar la atención de las creaturas que seguramente todavía no la habían visto.

Camino con mucho cuidado tratando de llegar hasta su casa pero todavía estaba muy muy lejos, la aparición de los hombres encapuchados la había sacado de su ruta original y ahora estando en pleno corazón de la ciudad había pocas posibilidades de que llegara intacta hasta su destino.

Las personas que se aventuraban por las noches nunca volvían con vida, excepto tal vez la policía Goron que contaba con numerosas armas eléctricas y también … Zilant, que según se contaba rondaba la cuidad por la noches cazando a las creaturas de Tiwli cosa que no sabía si era del todo cierta pues personalmente nunca había visto pruebas de ello.

Camino y camino, con mucha cautela, con el corazón latiéndole a todo lo que daba y con el miedo de pensar que las creaturas podrían escuchar esos latidos.

Un extraño sonido sonó tras sus espaldas y muchas carcajadas siniestras sonaron desde los tejados, eran Twilight Bulblins, se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y ahora la miraban de forma burlona.

La sangre se le fue del cuerpo hasta que se quedó completamente pálida, nunca había visto a las creaturas tan cerca, eran horribles y grotescas, tenían un casco de piedra y andaban por ahí ¡completamente desnudas!.

Los extraños seres bajaron de las azoteas dejándola atrapada en un círculo sin salida. Zelda trago saliva, no sabía cómo combatir este tipo de cosas y sintió terror al saber que solo estaban ahí para comérsela. Tembló de miedo al escuchar los estridentes chirridos y cerró los ojos pensando en Link, ¿Qué pasaría cuando él se enterara?, sería un golpe terrible volver a perder a una persona que amaba de la misma forma.

Entonces un sombra cruzo los cielos, las creaturas se alarmaron y Zelda abrió los ojos solo para ver como un rayo de Luna plateada caía desde el ennegrecido firmamento. Aterrizo de forma sonora y les dedico una mirada asesina a las creaturas.

La gabardina blanca ondeo al compás del viento y las creaturas retrocedieron inmediatamente soltando chasquidos y sonidos inteligibles, él las miro con desprecio y después de chasquear los dedos un enorme remolino de fuego los envolvió a él y a Zelda creciendo hacia los lados y dejando a las creaturas envueltas en las llamas.

Zelda parpadeo de forma asombrada y suspiro con gran alivio al ver que las creaturas habían desaparecido, su respiración también estaba entrecortada y tal vez fue por eso que en un primer momento no escucho los pasos de Zilant acercándose.

El joven la miro de forma preocupada y tras la máscara del Dragon le dedico una sonrisa tierna al tiempo que le tendía los brazos de una forma un tanto amorosa.

Zelda al principio no supo reaccionar, sabía que era el dragón blanco, sabía que la había salvado y que ya no corría ningún peligro, pero de pronto aparecieron muchas dudas en su cabeza porque su corazón comenzó a latir como loco como cada vez que Link le robaba un beso y cada vez que éste le decía te amo. No tenía idea de porque sentía ese tipo de sensaciones ahora y de cierta forma comenzó a tener un poco de miedo porque su mente le clamaba que corriera y se alejara, pero al final su cuerpo termino por desobedecerla y sin pensarlo corrió a refugiarse bajo la protección de sus brazos.

El dragón blanco la estrecho con mucho amor y cariño, las manos le temblaban y creyó que de un momento a otro se echaría llorar también ahí a su lado, había estado a punto de perderla para siempre y la idea le resultaba insoportable.

Cuando Zelda escondió su rostro en su pecho y gimió un poco a causa de los últimos sustos él también se retiró un poco la máscara y acurruco su rostro contra los cabellos de ella, por largos instantes se quedaron así abrazados hasta que la joven reacciono y comenzó a moverse un poco.

Link finalmente suspiro de alivio y volvió colocarse la máscara antes de ella lo viera.

-Lo siento… gracias- clamo de forma avergonzada y de manera extraña también muy tímida.

La imponente figura blanca de Zilant la había dejado un poco sin habla.

El dragón nuevamente le tedio la mano y sin decirle nada le indico con gestos que la siguiera, las creaturas de Tiwli se habían puesto revoltosas y bramaban al sentir que algunos de los suyos habían desaparecido.

Zelda instintivamente se aferró a la gabardina y él la rodeo amablemente con su brazo para evitar que sintiera miedo, la visión de los Twilight bublins todavía rondaba en su cabeza y cada vez que sonaban aquellos ruidos sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo sin poder evitarlo.

De manera inesperada parecieron muchos Twilight keeses y aunque Zilant les echo unas cuantas llamaradas había decenas de ellos y además salían en todas las direcciones, Zelda profirió un pequeño grito cuando Zilant la cargo entre sus brazos y se puso acorrer a todo galope como caballo salvaje.

Nunca en su vida había visto correr así a alguien, lo sintió subir ágilmente a los tejados y saltar a través de ellos como si la gravedad no existiera, finalmente después de una pequeña corrediza los horribles keeses del crepúsculo quedaron rezagados y Zelda volvió a suspirar con alivio.

Zilant le dedico una tierna mirada y por primera vez pudo ver sus bonitos y profundos ojos color zafiro, era un sensación muy extraña como si volara en el mismísimo cielo, cada vez que aterrizaba daba ágiles saltos como el chapulín más diestro de la historia y después de varios minutos se convenció de que Zilant no debía ser humano y que si lo era definitivamente usaba una extraña especie magia, una de algún tipo que ella nunca había visto.

Se aferró a su cuello sintiendo cierta calidez y protección, y sonrió al ver la forma de sus orejas debajo de los mechones de su rubio cabello. Finalmente a lo lejos los keeses retomaron la marcha pero para cuando los alcanzaron ya era demasiado tarde, el dragón blanco había llegado al distrito comercial y de la manera más rápida posible se internó en las inmediaciones de la gran fuente de Hylia para poder descansar un rato.

Los keeses chocaron contra la barrera y Zelda abrió como platos los ojos al ver cómo funcionaban las enormes piedras de D.C. que días antes había mencionado el Cuervo, la luz azul zafiro hizo que le resto de los Twilight keeses se retiraran pero aun así permanecieron cerca rondando a la espera de aquellos desprevenidos que había decidido aventurarse en la noche.

Zilant se quedó ahí a su lado de forma protectora y durante largo tiempo Zelda se quedó contemplando las piedras, finalmente cuando se despabilo sorprendió a su salvador dedicándole coquetas miradas a las que rehuyó virándose de inmediato de forma bastante avergonzada.

-¿Son tuyas?- pregunto de forma boba señalando a las piedras.

Él asintió con la cabeza sin volver a decir ni una sola palabra.

-Antes había visto algo así… pero fue hace tanto tiempo y pensé que había sido un sueño.

Hablo con cierta cautela y de reojo vio como Zilant le prestaba hasta la atención más mínima, entonces la joven unió sus manos y con la técnica de invocación llamo al bate que llevaba unas cuantas horas guardado desde que se había encontrado con Saria y Mido casi al caer el crepúsculo. La chica se lo entrego con cuidado y después con el índice le señalo la pequeña brillante piedra que estaba incrustada en el lugar con el que normalmente se golpea.

Él parpadeo un par de veces pero no pareció sorprendido.

-¿Es igual?- pregunto ella muy curiosa.

Él le sonrió con la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Cielos!, de haberlo sabido me hubiera defendido con esto… aunque esa piedra es muy pequeña, ¿Crees que después el bate hubiera explotado tal y como dijo Cuervo?

Entonces asintió efusivamente moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo de forma muy graciosa, Zelda se rio un poco y también irguió una ceja.

-Dime Zilant, ¿Por qué no me hablas?- dijo sintiendo como nacía en ella una atracción muy extraña hacia ese joven.

Era tal y como Saria se lo había descrito, muy muy guapo, ese color de pelo y esos brillantes ojos no eran muy comunes en todas las personas, por unos instantes volvió a mirarlo directamente y su corazón volvió a latir como loco, estaba segura de que le recordaba a alguien aunque con la cabeza tan confundida de un momento a otro no supo descifrar exactamente a quien.

-¿No quieres o no puedes?- volvió a insistir mientras daba un paso para acercársele.

El chico salto de manera graciosa como chapulín asustado y después ella soltó una pequeña risita, desde la distancia él hizo unos curiosos movimientos y después en el aire apareció una magia muy curiosa de bonito y cálido color violáceo en la que se escribieron unas cuantas palabras.

"_**No puedo**_**"… "**_**Perdóname**_**"**

**-**¿Por qué no?- pregunto ella con una voz demasiado tierna, cuando se dio cuenta se avergonzó de ella misma y bajo un poco la mirada.

Nuevamente el movió su mano y las frases cambiaron para expresar nuevas ideas.

"_**Es más seguro para ti si no conoces el sonido de mi voz"… **_

Zelda ladeo un poco la cabeza como si no hubiera entendido el significado de aquello, se acercó a él con cautela y lo inspecciono como si fuera una creatura extraña.

Bajo la máscara el pobre Link comenzaba aponerse un poco nervioso, tenía que controlar sus sentimientos o ella descubriría que le había estado mintiendo y por muchos años, no quería que ella se sintiera desilusionada de que lo que él era, de aquello que había decidido ser desde hace muchos años, desde que se había enamorado, desde que había conocido al Cuervo, desde que le había jurado lealtad al clan de los Mogmas.

Después de un rato ella se quedó quieta y un curioso chillido resonó por los aires. Zilant levanto la mirada y después de virar el rostro hacia el cielo se levantó un poco la máscara para poner sus dedos en su boca y chiflar estridentemente.

Zelda se quedó sin saber que pensar y cuando la gran sombra roja descendió desde los cielos se quedó completamente anonadada.

-Es… es.. es .. ¡Por las diosas!, es un Lowftwing- logro articular.

Entonces se viro hacia él y le dedico una mirada inquisitiva.

-Le has mentido a todo el mundo- gruño apartándose casi de un solo salto- dijiste que no eras un Pirata del Cielo pero TODO el mundo sabe que solo ellos pueden manipular a estas aves.

Link bajó la mirada, el tono que había utilizado ella le había dolido mucho, aun así trato de no derrumbarse y se mantuvo firme, lo suficiente como para negar con la cabeza y hacer funcionar su magia.

"_**No"**_

Escribió de manera firme.

"_**No soy un Pirata del cielo", "no te confundas, el que el Loftwing me haya elegido no significa que yo sea uno de ellos"**_

Llamo con la mano a **Hiiro** y el ave carmesí se acercó de forma juguetona, Zelda lo miro con un poco de miedo pero después se perdió de forma curiosa en sus bonitos ojos ambarinos, el Loftwing no era como el que tenía Cuervo, de hecho no se parecía en nada a Susurro Nocturno, no era enorme y aterrador, al contrario se veía incluso esponjoso y algo tierno.

Después de un rato la chica se disculpó con la mirada y él se acercó a ella para demostrarle que no estaba enojado. Durante un tiempo se quedaron así en silencio y después casi de la nada él la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

Ya había sido suficiente, ya no quería seguir ocultándoselo, quería decirle que estaba ahí para ella, para cuidarla y protegerla, quería decirle que era Link, **su Link** el que durante tantos años la había amado con locura, y que si había hecho todo aquello no era por otra cosa que por el gran amor que le tenía.

Zelda se quedó paralizada si saber que hacer y de pronto cuando él acerco su rostro demasiado al de ella, ella termino por darle una atronadora cachetada.

El pobre dragón se tambaleo hacia atrás por el impacto, no había medido sus acciones y de seguro que ahora ella si estaba verdaderamente enojada, pero lo que ocurrió después cambio muchas cosas en su vida, no tenía idea de que sus palabras crearían en él una nueva fuerza para seguir luchando todas las noches, para seguir con la esperanza de que algún día estarían verdaderamente juntos.

-No te confundas- clamo ella de forma muy seria, había bajado la mirada pero su voz sonaba muy atronadora- no sé qué clase de chica crees que soy, pero yo no puedo corresponderte.

Tomó mucho aire y después lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Perdóname, no es que sea malagradecida ni nada por el estilo- se había puesto algo nerviosa pero aun así prosiguió con sus "reclamos"- tampoco es porque no me agrades o porque piense que no eres guapo, es decir… yo.. yo… cielos, a lo que me refiero es a que yo ya tengo un compañero, ¿entiendes?

Lo vio parpadear completamente atolondrado y se rio un poco ante sus reacciones.

-Yo, ya estoy enamorada de alguien, ya existe otro chico que llena por completo mi vida.

-"Otro chico"- pensó Link sintiendo que hervía de celos y de rabia, ¿acaso por eso ella nunca le había correspondido?, ¿Quién?, ¡quien rayos era el que ocupaba los pensamientos de su diosa!, por unos instantes pensó en arrancarse la máscara y pedirle explicaciones de forma abierta pero…

-Sé que es torpe y atolondrado, y que a pesar de todo es bastante debilucho, para lo único que realmente es bueno es para los videojuegos- dijo con una risita nerviosa- pero aun así él es la persona que más amo… no somos.. como decirlo, exactamente novios, es difícil de explicarlo, porque yo quisiera que fuéramos amigos para toda la vida, bueno tal vez más que amigos pero no con una de esas relaciones formales con las que se arrumaría todo. Aunque, quien sabe, es tan insistente que tal vez algún día termine cediendo sin más remedio. Después de todo no es como si no lo quisiera y además después de esos besos que me robo en la tarde…

Se puso completamente roja y después sacudió la cabeza ávidamente para sacarse los extraños pensamientos.

-¡Diablos!, ¡No sé porque te digo esto apenas si te conozco!- clamo batiendo las manos como loca- ¡el punto es que yo no puedo corresponderte ¡ ¡No voy a traicionar a mi Link nunca!

Fue como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el pecho, era como sentir la felicidad desmedida en todas sus dimensiones, se viro un poco para que Zelda no lo viera y lucho por contener las lágrimas de la felicidad que sentía, Zelda lo amaba, lo amaba igual que él la amaba a ella. Todavía tenía ganas de quitarse la máscara, de terminar con la mentira, de correr a sus brazos y besarla con locura.

Pero no, debía mantenerse firme ahora más que nunca, debía de seguir luchando ahora más que nunca, más que nunca en toda su vida.

Se quedó ahí un buen rato tratando de recomponerse y después cuando asimilo los sentimientos volvió a mostrarse sereno frente a ella.

Zelda lo miraba todavía de forma nerviosa no sabía que decir después de aquello o si lo correcto era ya no decir nada.

Camino hacia el Loftwing y durante un tiempo se quedó pensando, ¿Cuándo seria la próxima vez que estuviera así con ella?, su mente dio vueltas y vueltas entre incesantes cavilaciones.

-"Nunca… tal vez nunca"- pensó, y de preferirlo realmente quería que nunca más tuviera que estar con ella mientras vistiera ese traje de Zilant, esa mascara de Dragón Blanco que lo único que representaba es que era una mentira, aun así…

La mentira tal y como la llamaba era la que lo había salvado durante mucho tiempo, tampoco podía odiarla ni reprocharle nada a su destino.

Llamo al Loftwing de forma tierna y después de que él se acercó a su amo Zilant le tendió la mano a Zelda, la chica se quedó perpleja por un buen de rato y él por su parte irguió una sonrisa traviesa bajo la máscara, quería que montaran juntos sobre el cielo, quería que por lo menos una vez Zelda pudiera experimentar lo que era volar por los aires con esa sensación de libertad que a él tanto le encantaba.

Durante unos momentos creyó que ella aceptaría pero para su sorpresa la chica retrocedió de forma seria.

-No, ¡ya te he dicho que no!

Ladeo la cabeza confundido y después cuando entendió por poco y le ganaba la risa tonta.

-Ni te atrevas a insistir- dijo ella apuntando inquisitivamente a la mano que todavía él le ofrecía- ya te dije que tengo un compañero y quiero que sea el único para toda mi vida- clamo con voz digna.- me quedare aquí hasta que amanezca puedes irte sin preocupaciones. Gracias.

Finalmente el dragón blanco bajo la mano y de forma ágil monto en su Loftwing, desplegó nuevamente su curiosa magia que en esta ocasión tenia cierto tono de rosa.

"_**Entonces me voy"… "Gracias", "te has ganado un admirador para toda una vida"**_

Zelda se quedó perpleja y después cuando lo vio alzar el vuelo se preguntó a qué rayos se refería con eso, no lo entendería hasta mucho después cuando noche tras noche él volviera a dejarle constantemente bonitas flores sobre el balcón de su ventana.

Link por su parte, se apartó del sitio porque sentía que de un momento a otro ya no podría contenerse, le hizo creer que se alejaba montado en su Loftwing pero después de unos metros bajo la protección de su magia salto hasta uno de los tejados, observo a Zelda desde las alturas de las azoteas, hubiera querido llevarla a su casa pero a esas alturas sabía que no aceptaría y menos después de las ocurrencias que había hecho esa noche, además había muchas creaturas de Tiwli rondando y era preferible que esperara en la fuente a que se llevara unos cuantos sustos por el camino.

De manera fiel se quedó ahí escondido, observándola, cuidándola, hasta que llego el sol del amanecer y las creaturas de Twili se esfumaron casi como por arte de magia.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara:**

**.**

* * *

**Comentarios del capitulo:**

** jajaja** Zelda se le confeso a Link sin querer queriendo xD.

Bueno hasta aquí termina esta saga del pasado, en el siguiente capitulo volvemos al presente, para saber que pasa con el Festival del Otoño y la ferviente Rivalidad entre Link y Midna, sé que hasta el momento han quedado algunas preguntas muy abiertas, supongo que la más importante sigue siendo ¿Porque Link se convirtió en Zilant y que papel es el que juegan el Cuervo y los Mogmas en esta decisión tan importante?, bueno todavía falta bastante para saber eso pero les aseguro que va a ser algo más que inesperado jajaja, lo sé porque hasta yo misma medio me reventé cuando se me vino la idea xD este fic de plano que es como una revoltura del todo con el todo aunque supongo que debe de ser por eso que me fascina tanto.

...

Por cierto que, con el regreso a la escuela y el retorno a mi servicio social nuevamente estaré publicando en las mañanas :)


	10. Oh Mi Diosa

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**oOoOo**

**Capítulo 9: Oh mi Diosa!**

**OoOoO**

**.**

**_._**

**_._**

_-¡Asco de vida!- gruño en ese preciso instante._

_Había corrido durante casi toda la noche y ahora ya no le quedaban fuerzas, quien sabe cómo rayos había logrado subirse al árbol pero sus manos pronto cederían para soltarse de aquella rama y caer en las fauces de las salvajes bestias._

_Los Stalwolfs lo habían rodeado completamente, solo eran dos pero con eso le bastaba.. morir a la edad de 12 años… bueno por lo menos había sido una casi larga decente vida._

_Una de las bestias dio una embestida contra el árbol y el pobre chico termino cayendo duramente contra el suelo._

_-¡Diablos!- murmuro mientras las esqueléticas bestias se le acercaban.- han sido malos días… pero no precisamente los peores.- susurro dándose por vencido._

_Ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni en su cuerpo ni tampoco en su mente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando escuchar como se lo devoraban. Y entonces…_

_Un sonido estridente, como si algo se hubiera roto en mil pedazos. Abrió los ojos de sobremanera y frente a él apareció la visión más extraña que jamás se hubiera podido imaginar en la vida._

_Uno de los Stalwolfs salió volando despedazado._

_-¡A ver si tú quieres otro!- bramo la chica con el bate de beisbol en la mano._

_La creatura esquelética salió corriendo mientras su compañero se hacía polvo con las primeras luces de la madrugada._

_Él se quedó pasmado, boquiabierto, tirado en el suelo junto a aquel árbol._

_La joven de cabellos rubios se viro para sonreírle._

_-¿Estas bien?- pregunto con demasiada calma._

_Él asintió con la cabeza. Sus bonitos ojos azules lo habían dejado hipnotizado._

_-Entonces… adiós- y se marchó con lento paso._

_-Ohhh. ¡Mi diosa!- clamo totalmente anonadado_

_Se levantó rápidamente y quien sabe de dónde había sacado las fuerzas._

_-Voy a seguirte a donde sea, incluso si es a los más recónditos lugares del inframundo._

**.**

**.**

-Link- lo llamo al encontrarlo en la sala de música-. Oye, despierta.

Tenía pensado tirarlo al suelo como solía hacerlo siempre, pero le pareció que esta vez no solo estaba dormido. Tenía un montón de ojeras en los ojos y a pesar de haberse quedado dormido en todas las clases todavía parecía cansado.

-Link- susurro de manera preocupada, lo meció de la silla y él despertó de inmediato.

-Hola preciosa, que bonito despertar y ver tu rostro.

-Oye, ¿Estas bien?

-Si- dijo mientras se desperezaba.

-¿Que te ocurre?, ¿Otra vez no has podido dormir en la noche?

-No.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Te sientes enfermo?

-No.

-¿Insomnio?

-No.

-Link, dime otra cosa.

* * *

Ese día lo llevo hasta su casa. En el camino él parecía haberse repuesto, aunque de un momento a otro a ella le asaltaba la duda.

Nada más tocar el sofá de su casa quedo completamente desplomado.

Ella se rasco la cabeza y después se fue a la cocina. Le preparo algo delicioso y después de hora y media fue a despertarlo.

-Come- le ordeno.

Estaba siendo firme pero en el fondo se sentía sumamente preocupada.

-¿Qué tienes Link?- le pregunto mientras lo abrazaba.

-No es nada… solo el cansancio.

-¿Cansancio?

-Cansancio.- le repitió casi en un trance.

-Come- le volvió a ordenar

Él asintió con cierta pereza. Y mientras comía ella encendió el televisor para apaciguar la atmosfera.

-Nada, nada, nada, nada, nada- decía mientras le cambiaba a los canales.

Él se rio por lo bajo mientras comía.

-Nada, nada… oh mira.

Alzo la mirada y fijo su vista en la tv. Las noticias de la tarde justo comenzaban.

**_-/Valla Rosaline/- _**decía uno de los noticieros**_.- /parece que han sido dos intensas semanas de asaltos nocturnos./_**

**_-/Así es Bill/- _**hablaba su compañera.**_- /muchas creaturas de Twili han estado apareciendo por las noches, la gente dice que si no fuera por Zilant la ciudad entera ya sería una papilla./_**

**_-/Bueno, eso opina la gente , pero al parecer la policía está en desacuerdo, según una entrevista dada por el jefe Goron el héroe nocturno solo está causando más desastres./_**

**_-/El público no está de acuerdo Bill. Mira nos han llegado un montón de cartas en las que se cuenta que la policía no ha podido solucionar nada./_**

**_-/Así es, una chica del distrito nueve grabo un video anoche y en estos momentos estamos dispuestos a retrasmitirlo./_**

-Mira Link.

El joven alzo la mirada, el video que retransmitían los noticieros estaba claro y preciso. La fuerza de la policía Goron acorralada por los monstruos de Twili.

-¡Diosas, van a comérselos!- dijo Zelda sin dejar de mirar.

-No- susurro él mientras dejaba el plato vacío sobre una rustica mesa.

Zelda siguió mirando, justo en el instante en el que las creaturas se abalanzaban una enorme zanja se había abierto sobre el suelo tragándoselas completas. Atrás a unos cuantos metros aparecía el enmascarado Zilant, solamente se mostró por unos instantes y después había salido corriendo.

-El jefe de la policía Goron sí que tiene descaro- dijo Link entre bostezos.

-Pues si- susurro ella.

**_-/Valla Rosaline creo que la policía va a tener que dar explicaciones sobre este dilema./_**

**_-/Así es Bill y mientras tanto aqui en Hyrule News siempre estamos para dar la información clara y…/_**

-Oye!- dijo Zelda cuando Link apago el televisor con el control remoto.

-Me da pena ver eso- dijo él tratando de recuperar las fuerzas.- ya me siento bien ¿Por qué no vamos un rato al Árcade?

Ella parpadeo un par de veces.

-¡Claro!-clamo levantándose de golpe.

Hacía días que no se divertían, salieron de la casa del chico de manera alegre y mientras caminaban por las calles observaron algunas de aquellas grandes zanjas.

-Wow- clamaba Zelda.- ¿Oye Link… Zilant es una persona que puede utilizar magia extraña verdad?

-Eso parece ser, después de todo esta clase de cosas no se forman por si mismas en la tieerraaaaa!- grito antes de sentir como algo había salido de la nada haciendo que se tropezara.

El pobre rubio fue a parar al suelo. Zelda lo miro un poco atónita y después se rio.

-No le veo la gracia- gruño mientras escucha otras dos risas acompañando a la de Zelda. Se incorporó un poco y al ver hacia atrás encontró a los dos mogmas burlones.

-Acaba de irse de hocico- dijo uno riéndose hasta que se le acabo el aire.

-¡Jerry!, ¡Idiota me las vas a pagar caras!

-Hermano no te enojes, no es mi culpa que camines medio dormido.

Link se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo, y lo miro con cara inquisitiva.

-Además te hemos traído un regalo, también para usted señorita Diosa- dijo el otro mogma estirándole un papel a la chica.

-Gracias Coback- añadió ella tomando el folleto.- ¡oh cielos!, ¡Mira Link!.. ¡Mira!- clamo mientras lo tomaba del cuello para sacudirlo.

-¡Cielos!... me ahorco- dijo zafándose del abrazo. Tomó el folleto y leyó con una sonrisa.

-Es el calendario oficial para los torneos de Twilight Games!- volvió a clamar Zelda mientras daba vueltitas por las calles.

-Valla parece que ya le han soltado rienda- dijo Link bostezando.

Coback lo llamo con la mano y Link se inclinó para estar a su altura.

-Jefe- le hablo casi entre susurros.- últimamente se ve bastante mal, porque no nos deja encargarnos de ellos durante las noches.

-Además… últimamente hemos visto a la Señorita Diosa muy triste, es porque la está descuidando mucho señor- completo Jerry

-Shhh- los callo Link – ¡basta con las formalidades!, no mientras estemos aquí afuera.

Ambos mogmas inclinaron la cabeza y Link suspiro un poco.

-Gracias chicos, lo tendré en cuenta.

-Mire eso- señalo Coback

Zelda todavía daba vueltitas como loca sosteniendo el folleto.

-¿No cree que es mejor si de verdad se toma unos días de descanso?

-Además el festival del otoño comienza en una semana.

-Y curiosamente este año cae encima de esa fecha.

-Si- añadió Link con una sonrisa, se sentó en el suelo y miro a Zelda.

La joven hylian se volvió a acercar con entusiasmo.

-¡Ven Jerry!, estoy tan feliz que podría besar a cualquiera- añadió mientras lo abrazaba sacándolo de su agujero.

-¡Ahhh!- grito Jerry, mientras Zelda le daba vueltas y vueltas sobre el aire.

-En estos momentos me enojaría- dijo Link.- pero el pobre ya ha quedado atrapado en un vórtice de la muerte.

Miro a Coback y entonces ambos se rieron.

* * *

Las noches que le siguieron a esa fueron más tranquilas, las balaceras disminuyeron considerablemente y los ataques de los Twili no eran tan seguidos.

Link y Zelda pudieron concentrarse finalmente en los preparativos del festival del otoño y por primera vez en semanas Impa los vio trabajar con gusto.

-Menos mal que hoy está despierto señor Link- clamo la Sheikah en tono divertido.

Link se sonrojo un poco.

-Menuda vida- susurro, no solo se había estado quedando dormido durante todas las clases.

-Parece que este año las cosas se van a poner extraordinarias, tendremos invitados de todas las razas y además también festejaremos su cumpleaños señorita Zelda.

-Impa sensei, no creí que usted se acordara de eso.

La Sheikah la miro con una sonrisa.

-¿Y porque no mi niña?, tanto tiempo he estado fuera…

-No precisamente, pero desde que ya no es mí nana Link es el único que se acuerda, a mi padre y a los demás siempre se les va el rollo. También le pedí al abuelo que dejara de hacerme regalos extraños-dijo de forma burlona.

Link parpadeo un par de veces y después susurro "Es cierto" en un tono muy curioso

-¿Qué Link?- lo llamo Zelda.

-Es que se me había olvidado que antes Impa Sensei trabajaba para tu padre.

-Tsk… despistado- gruño la Sheikah- cariño deberías de conseguirte un novio más listo.

-Impa…por favor no me diga eso, además es mi mejor amigo no mi novio.

-Él no parece estar interesado en ser su amigo- clamo de forma burlona.

Link sonrío un poco y Zelda no pudo evitar sonrojarse, siempre era lo mismo y todo porque Link no se media en sus acciones. Si pudiera ya la habría besado desde hace mucho tiempo pero ella era lo bastante precavida para evitar que eso sucediera, si le daba rienda suelta seguramente todo acabaría.

-Mi cumpleaños- susurro ella de manera un poco triste.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Link un tanto aturdido por el tono que ella había utilizado.

-Perdóname, es que… no te había dicho, no sabía cómo decirte… "todavía no sé cómo decirlo". Pero no voy a poder estar contigo ese día, no voy a poder estar con nadie.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Porque?

-No sé qué mosca rara le pico a mi padre, pero ese día organizara una cena y no precisamente para celébrame, una cena de negocios.

-¿¡Negocios!?- casi bramo Impa.

-Empresarios Importantes de Holodrum.

-¡Por las diosas y no podía ser otro día!- Volvió a Bramar Impa.

-Creo que no. Aunque la verdad es que no me importa mucho el día, lo que me molesta es que voy a estar secuestrada... literalmente- suspiro- odio tanto que me meta en sus asuntos, ni siquiera viene al caso yo no hago falta en esas reuniones.

-Lo sé- dijo la Sheikah con tristeza- también odio bastante que te use como adorno. Por eso mismo es que abandone la empresa hace tiempo. Nadie es dueño de nadie, ni siquiera si corre por sus venas la misma sangre. Pero ese hombre no lo entiende, me pregunto si algún día de verdad se le quitara lo testarudo.

-No. No lo creo- dijo ella con tono de resignación.

Voltio instintivamente y encontró a Link con ojos tristes.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- pregunto de modo suplicante.

-No, lo siento- dijo ella acariciándole la cabeza.

-Anda, seré como un fantasma. ¿Qué te parece si ese día me visto de camarero?

Entonces ellas rieron, pero nuevamente la risa se esfumo y el brillo abandono su mirada.

-No Link, ¿recuerdas?.. No quiero que te pase nada.

Impa los miro de reojo.

-Joven Link ¿Acaso hizo algo que enojara a Daphnes?

Link rodó los ojos y después contesto con una sonrisita traviesa.

-Renuncie.

-¿Renunciaste?

-Renuncie- volvió a decir con picardía.

-¿Y eso?, ¿creí que querías estar cerca de Zelda?

-Pues por eso. Porque no podía estar cerca de ella. El trabajo y el sueldo eran buenos pero me tenían aprisionado. Y bueno si, el señor Daphnes se enojó, ahora me trata como un desconocido, la última vez que intente visitar a Zelda en su casa sus guardias me sacaron a patadas.

-Si, pobrecito- dijo Zelda recordando lo que ese día había pasado.

-Valla- agrego la Sheikah- ¡Ese Hombre!- dijo sin el menor de los escrúpulos,- si algo no le sale bien se pone a hacer berrinche, debe de estar esperando a que cambies de opinión.

-Tal vez, pero no voy a hacerlo.

-Menos mal- dijo Zelda- la verdad es que también me las estoy pensando.

Link la miro. ¿A qué se refería ella?

-Quisiera escaparme e irme a vivir a tu casa- agrego finalmente con una sonrisa.

Link le sonrío con bastante júbilo.

-Pero mi abuelo me da un poco de lastima.

-Bueno ya se me acabo el ensueño- dijo algo triste. Sabía a donde iría a parar Zelda.

-Sabes que no puedo dejarlo. Se moriría de tristeza solo en esa casa.

-Si…

Y la conversación se dio por terminada.

* * *

Caminaron por los pasillos todavía con las reminiscencias de la última conversación. Link definitivamente lucia deprimido.

-Hey! ! Zelda.- grito Midna a modo de saludo.

Se acercó corriendo y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Zelda se tambaleo un poco hacia atrás y después término riéndose por las traviesas acciones de su amiga.

-Oye, termine mis clases, ¿Qué tal si por hoy dejas a Link y nos vamos juntas a casa?

-Me parece bien.. – Carraspeo- lo de ir juntas a casa, mmm, pero no puedo dejar a Link.

-Bueno, nada es perfecto- clamo la Twili.- pero supongo que me conformo.

-Seré una sombra- clamo él desde la distancia.

-Igual que cada noche- susurro ella.

-¿Qué?

-Nada Zel… vamos.

Caminaron por las calles de Hyrule City, en el camino el joven hylian permaneció callado lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Midna.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado?

-mmm. Le dije que no podíamos estar juntos en mi cumpleaños.

-Al fin!, ¿No es genial?, ¡ahora si podremos hacer cosas divertidas!

-¡Midna!

-¡Que!

-No es por gusto, tendré asuntos importantes.

-Y después celebraremos.

-NO.

-¿No?

-No. No creo que sea posible.

-¿Es algo relacionado con tu padre?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Ciertos murmullos se escuchaban a sus espaldas y cuando ambas voltearon encontraron a Link con los dos Mogmas.

-¿Qué pasa con esos?, es decir, tu sirviente no podría ser más extraño y además mira nada más la clase de amigos que tiene.

-Bueno.. es inevitable, los mogmas tienen mala reputación. La gente cree que su afición a los tesoros los ha convertido en ladrones, pero Jerry y Coback no son de esa clase, ellos son… bastante agradables.

-Qué extraña percepción tienes del mundo Zelda, primero dices que Zilant es sexi y ahora que los Mogmas son una especie agradable.

-Bueno, también es inevitable… no puedo ver el exterior de las cosas ¿sabes?... y además esos dos son buenos para Link.

-¿Buenos?

-Él solía ser aún más solitario… y Jerry y Coback aparecieron en ese tiempo, solo había pasado un año pero… supongo que cosas como esas no se olvidan nunca, yo no podría olvidar….

-Tsk- murmuro la Twili.- es por eso que siempre lo defiendes, ya no es un niño debería poder cuidarse solo.

-Si alguna creatura de nuestro mundo hubiera ido al reino del crepúsculo a asesinar a tus padres ¿Cómo te sentirías Midna?, ¿También sonreirías todos los días?

-Bueno…

-Link es más fuerte de lo que pensamos pero… aun así, yo deseo protegerlo, yo quiero…

Dieron una vuelta entre las callejuelas hacia la zona en la que los edificios se volvían cada vez más altos.

Zelda dejo de hablar sabía que en ese momento no iba al caso lo que quería decir, Link miro de reojo a la Twili mientras los mogmas fruncían el ceño.

-¿Todavía no entiendo?- gruño Jerry por lo bajo- ¿Por qué la señorita Diosa se ha hecho amiga de una Twili?

-Los de su mundo solo traen la tristeza- susurro Coback.

-Bueno, es que… ella no puede ver el exterior de las cosas.

-Ella no puede ver el gran peligro que representa esa creatura- volvió a gruñir Jerry.

-Eso mismo- susurro Link- pero, tal vez por eso sea que he estado dudando tanto.

-¿Duda?- susurro nuevamente el mogma- por eso es que mi señor no la ha matado todavía…

-Hay algo que no cuadra, ella tal vez no sea simplemente una creatura.

-¿Que pasara si mi señor se equivoca?

-No lo sé… pero Zelda tiene un poder del cual no se ha dado cuenta, ella. Puede ver directamente la naturaleza de las cosas.

-La naturaleza?

-La esencia. Algo que nos compone desde lo más profundo, ese lugar en donde se alberga la bondad y la maldad. Cuando Midna llego a la escuela como estudiante de intercambio fue rechazada inmediatamente por todos los alumnos. Como era de esperarse, debido a los incidentes que ocurren cada noche las personas a su alrededor tenían mucho miedo, pero las reglas son muy claras, no puedes juzgar a alguien por un crimen que no ha cometido y como nuestro mundo sigue intentando tejer relaciones pacíficas con los Twili simplemente se acepta que ellos crucen el umbral cada vez que sea necesario.

-Pero los monstruos de su mundo solo están causando estragos en este..

-Si, pero al parecer los Twili no tienen nada que ver, es como si a nosotros nos culparan por que algún monstruo de este lado cause estragos en el crepúsculo y además nadie ha podido encontrar la forma de cerrar el umbral.

Jerry meno la cabeza con insistencia, a pesar de lo que Link le decía él todavía odiaba los Tiwli y todo lo relacionado con el mundo del crepúsculo.

-Por eso esta tan unida a Zelda- interrumpió el joven hylian sus pensamientos,- ese día… ella simplemente fue a donde estaba Midna y le dijo HOLA. De no ser por ella, Midna no hubiera podido entablar amistad con ninguna persona, cada alumno en la universidad conoce el carácter de mi Diosa, es muy ruda y a veces algo tosca pero… su naturaleza amable siempre se sobrepone por encima de todo. _"Si Zelda le habla ¿Por qué nosotros no?_", seguramente eso fue lo que todos pensaron.

-Ya veo- añadió Coback.

Jerry solamente hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Los grandes rascacielos ahora dominaban el paisaje, los caminos de tierra desaparecieron y los dos mogmas salieron de sus agujeros para seguir a Link a paso muy lento.

-Valla con el asfalto- rio curiosamente Link al ver que sus amigos se hacían líos con sus dos pequeñas patas.

Pronto el gran rascacielos estuvo frente a ellos.

-Valla- clamo Midna mirando hacia arriba. Por más que estiraba el cuello no podía ver en donde terminaba aquella cosa tan alta.

-El **Z-Corp**, tan impresionante como siempre- susurro Link.

-Z-Corp- susurro Midna- la compañía encargada de diseñar los sistemas para los videojuegos… no me extrañan tus extrañas aficiones Zelda.

Zelda simplemente rio nerviosamente, cada vez que traía a alguien a su casa era prácticamente lo mismo.

-¿Por qué una chica tan rica entro en una universidad pública?, ¿No lo entiendo?- pregunto la Twili.

-Ya te dije.. es un secreto.

-¿Link lo conoce?

-Pues, si.

-Y porque yo no.

-mmm. No estas lista para saberlo.

-Que cruel eres Zelda.

Zelda simplemente rio de nuevo con esa risita nerviosa. Link se acercó a ella y con un ágil movimiento la tomó de la cintura para atraerla hasta su cuerpo.

Sus bonitos ojos azules se conectaron por un instante y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo el joven hylian le robo un beso de la comisura de sus labios.

Midna los miro de reojo. Algo extraño pasaba, no era como si no lo hubiera visto antes hacer eso pero siempre que lo hacía se llevaba de regalo una buena cachetada. En esta ocasión la cachetada no llego.

Zelda simplemente lo recibió con cariño, le dedico una sonrisa y después de su atrevimiento lo despidió con un empujoncito…

-" ¿En qué estás pensando Zelda?"- gruño mentalmente la Twili. Pero también la despidió con una sonrisa al ver que entraba al gran edificio.

-Bonita sonrisa fingida- le dijo Link mientras caminaba en la dirección contraria.

-Que bastardo… no sé lo que pretendes pero..

-Teniente- la interrumpió bruscamente- espero que no se le olvide que en estos momentos está en el libro BINGO* de Zilant…

Una risa burlona cruzo el ambiente, la mirada de Link se había vuelto ávida mientras se alejaba burlándose de la Twili.

Ella simplemente cerró los puños con mucho desprecio.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

**N.A.:** *El Libro BINGO, es una referencia a la serie de Naruto xD, el libro bingo es una pequeña recopilación de información detallada acerca de los criminales más peligrosos, en este caso **EL Libro Bingo de Zilant ** contiene la información de todos aquellos sospechosos relacionados con los incidentes de las creaturas de Twili, además de otros "peces gordos" a los que Link les sigue la pista xD

* * *

**Comentarios del capitulo:**

parece que poco a poco las cosas se están complicando, ¿A caso se arruinara el Festival del Otoño por culpa del papá de Zelda?

jeje solo como dato curioso este capitulo originalmente era el numero tres y segui escribiendo más o menos hasta que llegue al siete pero sentía que la historia se estaba quedando corta y que no había explicado lo suficiente acerca de las creaturas de Twili ni de la piedra del D.C y asi fue como termine escribiendo una saga intermedia que hizo que este capitulo se recorriera hasta el nueve jajaja, no es que no tuviera pensado escribir como se habían conocido Zelda y Zilant es solo que en un inicio no pensaba ponerlo antes de esta saga que se viene, pero bueno, el fic habla por si solo y también se acopla el sólito xD.


	11. Esa persona a la que tanto amo

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Capítulo 10: Rivales (Primera parte)**

**~.~.~.~.~**

**.**

**"Esa persona a la que tanto amo"**

**...**

El cálido roce de sus labios hizo que su corazón latiera como loco, se le olvido responderle con la habitual cachetada así que simplemente se dedicó a darle un empujoncito.

Se despidió de Midna con la mirada y tras cruzar el gran umbral de la puerta fue recibida por numerosos sirvientes.

Suspiro de manera pesada.

-"Diosas"… "Pero cuantas falsas sonrisas"- se dijo mentalmente mientras cruzaba los recibidores. Los primeros pisos del rascacielos estaban dedicados para el trabajo de la Z-Corp, había un montón de oficinas y lugares con papeles amontonados.

También Hatoru la estaba esperando y solamente a ella le dedico una sincera sonrisa, desde que Impa había abandonado su puesto como nana, ella y la sirvienta se habían vuelto cómplices casi en todo, aunque su mirada triste a veces hacia arraigar en Zelda cierto sentimiento de nostalgia porque solía recordarla como cuando ella era niña y la veía reírse casi todo el tiempo.

Saludo con paciencia a algunos de los trabajadores y por alguna razón recordó a Link diciéndole "Hola, buenos días señorita".

Una sonrisa cruzo su rostro y cuando entro en el elevador soltó una pequeña risita tonta. Hace algunos años Link era bastante inocente, solía trabajar muy duro y siempre se esforzaba para poder verla después de largos días e innumerables horas de cansancio.

-Papá... si tan solo hubieras podido verlo- susurro mientras veía cambiar los números de piso en el tablero.

El gran empresario Daphness nunca había querido admitirlo, el hecho de que sin Link muchas de las innovaciones que ahora poseían sus juegos jamás hubieran existido, el día en el que él le dijo que renunciaba realmente se había puesto furioso.

-Veintiocho- susurro Zelda, mientras su vista se perdía en aquellos números cambiantes.

Pasó la mano sobre la comisura de sus labios y volvió a sonreír.

El timbre del elevador la saco de sus ensoñaciones, miro al tablero, el número marcaba treinta, tecleo una clave secreta y las puestas se abrieron de inmediato, ella salió con cierta parsimonia.

El piso treinta era como un lujoso departamento, tenía una elegante sala pero carecía de cocina y otros lugares dedicados a los quehaceres, no eran muy necesarios puesto que en otros pisos residía la servidumbre encargada de esas cosas, pero había ocasiones en la que eso a Zelda realmente le molestaba.

Cruzo la estancia hacia su habitación, se tiro en la cama, y al igual que hace varias noches abrazo la almohada decorativa.

-Incluso el año pasado- dijo con algo de alegría y también mucha tristeza- ¿porque siempre tienes que ser así papá…?

* * *

**El Z-Corp. Hace aproximadamente un año…**

**-**Finalmente voy a conocer tu casa- clamo la Twili con muchos ánimos.

Una pequeña gota de sudor frío escurrió por la frente de Zelda.

-Tranquila Midna, no es para tanto…. A.. antes de que lleguemos tal vez deberías saber algo.

-No me digas, tu amigo el rarito va a venir a la fiesta.

-Bueno si, en realidad solo seremos nosotros tres así que más bien solo será una reunión.

-Si no tenías dinero para tu fiesta de cumpleaños solo tenías que decírmelo, con gusto te hubiera llevado a buen restaurante…

-No tiene nada que ver con eso Midna- clamo ella algo nerviosa.

-Valla que edificio tan grande, ahí está tu sirviente, bueno este es un gran punto de reunión.

Link se acercó gustoso y se colgó del cuello de Zelda pero ella realizo un rápido movimiento y con agilidad termino tirándolo en el suelo.

-Bravo Romeo- dijo la Twili entre risas- por lo menos esta vez no has caído de cabeza.

Zelda también se río ante el comentario.

-Y bien, ¿Nos vamos?

-¿A dónde?- clamo Link

-Pues ¿adonde más? despistado, a la casa de Zelda, si dimos tantas vueltas seguro fue para encontrarte.

-Despistado ¿Yo?, mira nada más, aquí tu eres la desubicada. ¿Qué no ves ese letrero?

Midna miro hacia donde Link apuntaba, las enormes letras de Neon estaban apagadas puesto que aún era de día pero marcaban claramente el nombre Z-Corp.

-**Z-Corp- **leyó la Twili, hizo una extraña mueca y no entendió lo que sucedía- ¡Ah ya se!, estamos aquí porque de seguro vas a comprarle un regalo a Zelda. Pero que torpe, esas cosas se compran en las tiendas no en el lugar en el que las fabrican.

-Nop… no voy a comprarle un regalo a Zelda. ¿Verdad?- dijo dirigiéndose a la muchacha de ojos azules.

-Valla torpe, sin sentido de la orientación y sin regalo.

-No dije que no tuviera uno, pero no es una regalo cualquiera es uno verdaderamente especial.

-¿A, si?- pregunto Zelda con cierta emoción. Si Link lo decía seguramente era porque era cierto.

-Pues no veo que vengas cargando con nada listillo.

-Es un regalo que viene de mi corazón.

-Ah… entiendo, ya sé de qué se trata, seguramente es tu septimoquita declaración de amor- añadió echándose a reír.

-No sabes contar- dijo él suspirando- esta es la octavasegunda.

-¡diosas no puedo creer que de verdad lleves la cuanta!, si solo estaba jugando.

-jeje. Bien como sea.- dijo él y después se viro hacia Zelda- no le dijiste nada todavía ¿cierto?

La joven hylian se sonrojo un poco y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Decirme que?- pregunto Midna a Zelda.

-Bueno… esta es..

-¿Es que?

-Es mi casa.

-Que.. ¿Dónde?, no veo, aquí solo hay lujosos rascacielos y edificios residenciales.

-Así es- dijo Link y después volvió a señalar el gigantesco Z-Corp.

Midna parpadeo un par de veces y cuando cayó en cuanta de lo que trataba de decirle un grito realmente sorpresivo se escuchó por toda la manzana…

* * *

-No puedo creer que realmente te hayas burlado de mí- dijo con indignación fingida.

-Lo ves- suspiro Zelda- es por eso que siempre es tan difícil contarlo.

-Es porque vas a una universidad pública, ¡Que esperabas!

-Consideraciones- bramo Link con cierto enojo.

Zelda se rio nerviosamente y cuando los tres entraron a la sala destinada a las "Pequeñas reuniones", Midna volvió a quedarse con la boca abierta.

La gran estancia estaba alfombrada con un color rojo elegante, había una curiosa mesa al centro acompañada de sillas color plata en la que había un sinfín de bocadillos, algunos sofás acolchonados con almohadas realmente pomposas. En una de las esquinas de la estancia reposaba un hermoso piano de cola color negro que tenía un taburete finamente aterciopelado y que en su conjunto hacia una bonita combinación con el color del piso. Grandes ventanales se extendían por el recinto y cuando se miraba a través de ellos se podía ver casi la ciudad completa.

-Increíble- bramo la Twili.- y ésta vista… valla es simplemente hermoso.

-Midna, deberías quedarte esta noche, desde estas ventanas la ciudad se ve realmente esplendorosa.

-Seguro que si- dijo ella mientras su mirada se perdía a través de los inmensos cristales.- ¡Oye!- clamo de repente, metió la mano a su bolso de mano y de ahí saco una bonita pulsera hecha con cristales color zafiro.

-Valla, eso se ve muy costoso Mid, es decir, no debiste.

-Claro que si- agrego ella con cierta sonrisa,- además tu sirviente raro piensa un poco como yo, esta pulsera no fue comprada, estos cristales se llaman **Lagrimas de Dragón Crepuscular**, es un mineral extraño que solo se da en ciertas regiones del **Crepúsculo**. ¿¡Que te parece!?, también soy una aventurera, lo único que hice fue recolectarlos y hacer una bonita manualidad.

-Que bien- dijo Zelda al tiempo que se colocaba el objeto en la muñeca derecha.

-Es para la buena suerte, si alguna vez estas en problemas… úsalo.

-Claro- añadió ella sin saber exactamente a que se refería.

-Dragón Crepuscular ¿eh?- dijo Link pensativo mientras sus ojos se perdían en el brillo de aquellos cristales.

-¿Y tú qué?!- clamo la Twili con ojos inquisidores.

-¿Yo?

-Ya decía, de verdad no le trajiste nada ¿Cierto?, menos mal que ella es lista y no te acepta como novio.- agrego de forma burlona.

-Si bueno…- dijo mirando a Zelda- ¿Te gustaría escuchar ahora?

-¿Escuchar?- pregunto la joven hylian, reflexiono un poco y su mirada se volvió sumamente tierna ¿iba en serio?, ¿de verdad iba a declarársele?.- "espero que no sea eso"- pensó ella.- "Por favor Link… no en este día, porque podría terminar cediendo"

-¿Quieres?- volvió a preguntarle tomándola dulcemente de las manos.

Ella suspiró para poder poner su mente en blanco y después solo le dedico una sonrisa.

-¡Diosas!, está bien, anda, vamos…

-Pues vamos- dijo con entusiasmo al tiempo que la tomaba por la cintura y le daba unas cuantas vueltas.

-Basta Link… me mareo- lo regaño entre risas.

Y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya la había arrastrado hasta el piano, pasó las manos por la cintura de la joven y la obligo a sentarse junto a él en el taburete. Zelda lo miro con sorpresa y después de unas cuantas miradas Link comenzó a tocar suavemente el piano.

Midna lo miro sorprendida pues no tenía idea de que él poseía esa clase de habilidades. La música sonaba fluida y armoniosa. "Como un profesional" pensó sinceramente la Twili mientras miraba al joven.

Mientras tanto el pícaro de Link se las había arreglado para abrazar a Zelda aprovechándose de que ella se había quedado completamente anonadada

-Lullaby… Rivers Flows in You*.. – le susurro junto a su oído.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto mientras retiraba la vista de las teclas del piano para mirarlo a los ojos, para admirar ese azul profundo que solo podía ver ella, esa pequeña chispa con la que siempre le decía silenciosamente "Te Amo".

-Así se llama- volvió él a susurrar- ¿Te gusta? - le pregunto con cierto nerviosismo.- ... es tuya, la escribí especialmente para ti, la escribí pensando solamente en ti.

-Si, mucho- le respondió ella y después le dio un tierno abrazo. – no sabía que podías tocar el piano.

-Claro que si, aprendí hace tanto tiempo… tanto que ya ni siquiera me acordaba, pero hace tiempo me dijiste que te gustaba mucho y por eso decidí volver a tocarlo. Practicando… meses y meses, solamente para este momento, solamente para ver esa sonrisa.-Le musito de forma tierna.

-¿Meses?- dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa- ¿De verdad valió la pena?

-Más de lo que te imaginas. Perdóname si no te traje un bonito collar brillante, cuando pensé en mi regalo no sabía que Midna me retaría de tan mala manera- dijo riendo- hubiera traído algo gigantesco algo con lo que se quedara con la boca abierta.

-Hay Link. Menos mal que no lo hiciste.

-¿Porque?

-Lullaby… es perfecta.- le dijo mientras se recargaba en su hombro de manera cariñosa.

Mientras tanto Midna se había sentado a la mesa, la suave melodía que hacía eco en la estancia de alguna forma termino por darle algo de nostalgia, miro nuevamente a través de los cristales y recordó las bonitas tardes que se veían también en su mundo.

Sin previo aviso la puerta de la estancia fue abierta, un hombre algo regordete entro casi bailando, su pelo era canoso y tenía un singular bigote. Midna lo miro un par de veces y se le quedo viendo.

-¡Quien es!- bramo el curioso hombre- ¿Quién es el genio que toca de tan sublime manera el piano?- clamo de forma cantarina.

Link detuvo la melodía a causa de la sorpresa, algo en su espalda le dio un terrible escalofrió.

El hombre cano miro hacia el pino, enfoco la vista y al descubrir a su ocupante frunció severamente el ceño.

-¡Tú!- gruño de mala manera, su cantarina voz junto con su agradable apariencia habían desparecido.

-Señor Daphness- clamo Link con voz nerviosa- q…que gusto verlo.

-¡Link!- volvió a bufar el hombre- ¿¡Qué demonios haces en mi casa!?, sabes bien que no lo tienes permitido. Fuera de aquí ahora.

-Papá, tranquilo, no ha venido aquí por tu compañía, recuerdas…. ¿Si recuerdas?

-Recuerdo que renuncio y eso es todo.

-No recuerdas- dijo ella con tristeza.- es mi cumpleaños- clamo en voz baja. – creí que no habría problema si hoy… solo por hoy él venia.

-Lo siento querida, el exilio está más que claro, si quieres un pianista te lo comprare la siguiente semana.

La pobre Zelda sintió que su corazón se arrugaba como una pasa. ¿De verdad no le importaba lo que ella sintiera?.. Al parecer no porque se acercó de manera amenazante y sujetando al pobre chico por una de sus muñecas lo saco de aquel sitio de manera brusca.

Link se tambaleo un poco ante aquel gesto de amargura y después de recibir una mirada asesina se encamino a la puerta.

-Hasta luego Zel- dijo algo triste.

-Espera Link no te vayas- le dijo mientras lo alcanzaba.

-Perdóname, es mejor que lo haga o te meteré en problemas, anda vuelve, debes quedarte con Midna.

Al ver que no se marchaba el Señor Daphness chasqueo los dedos. En instantes aparecieron los guardias y sujetaron Link por los hombros.

-Santas diosas!, pero si ya me iba- clamo Link mientras se lo llevaban a rastras.

-¡Cielos!- susurro Midna, se paró de su sitio y se dirigió hacia el que suponía que era padre de Zelda.- Disculpe Señor… Daphness, ¿Cierto?

El hombre se viro para encontrarla y por primera vez desde que había entrado a la estancia le dedico una mirada a la Twili. Su rostro mostró aún más amargura y después de barrerla de arriba abajo con la mirada, tomó algo de aire para hablar de manera serena.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto con cierto disgusto pero no tanto como el que a Link le había mostrado.

-Ah.. señor- dijo la Twili con algo de nervios y como no hacerlo si la fulminaban con la mirada- no cree que es algo severo, además el crepúsculo… el crepúsculo se acerca, es peligroso si lo lanza así como así a las calles y …

-Eh preguntado ¡quién eres!

Esta vez se había sobresaltado haciendo que la chica se encogiera de hombros.

-Si.. lo, lo siento. Que mala educación de mi parte yo soy Midna soy..

-¡Una Twili!

-Ah, pues si- contesto ella mientras una gota de sudor frío resbalaba por su frente.

-¡Están prohibidos los Twili!

-¡Que!- bramo Zelda.-Espera, ¿Qué dices?, ¡eso no es cierto!, los he visto muchas veces, aquí, en la empresa.

-No aquí- recalco él con firmeza.- en la empresa, y, porque las leyes de Hyrule City me obligan. Pero en mi casa están prohibidos.

Nuevamente se viro hacia Midna y bramo " ¡Fuera!". La pobre Midna se quedó un tanto pasmada, en el pasado la habían tratado con indiferencia y miedo, ¿Pero eso?, era como si de verdad él la odiara. Alzo las manos con intención de chasquear los dedos pero entonces Zelda intervino.

Se aferró al brazo de Midna sacándola de su trance y después la guío cuidadosamente hasta la puerta.

-Lo siento- susurro mientras una lágrima se le escapaba de un ojo.

-Eh?... Zeld, está bien, no tienes la culpa.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser así?, ¿será verdad que nada en este mundo le importa?- clamo de manera dolida mientras se alejaban.

Un hombre aún más anciano se cruzó por su camino y al ver a Zelda llorar apresuro el paso, al entrar a la estancia de las "Pequeñas Reuniones" encontró a su hijo mirando por las ventanas, en la mesa los bocadillos intactos y en la alfombra las marcas de las lágrimas que su nieta había dejado.

-Espero que estés contento…- clamo de manera amarga.- Daphness, no importa si era una Twili acabas de ponerle una bomba de tiempo a tu vida, está por llegar el día en el que alejes definitivamente a Zelda de tu lado…

* * *

-Auch- gruño Link después de que los guardias lo sacaran casi a patadas, lo arrojaron como si fuera un saco de papas y su pobre trasero termino por dar contra el duro piso de asfalto. – Diablos- susurro mientras se levantaba.

Se sacudió el trasero y miro con cierta tristeza hacia el gran edificio.

-Mejor me marcho- dijo encaminándose hacia su casa, pero de un momento a otro algo dentro de su pecho le dolía- ¿Zelda?- susurro para sí mismo, algo no estaba bien, dio la vuelta y a pesar de las amenazantes miradas de los guardias se plantó de pie justo afuera del edificio. Bastaron unos cuantos minutos para que la puerta principal nuevamente se abriera.

Zelda salió cuidadosamente aferrada al brazo de Midna.

-¡Zel!, ¿Pero qué paso?- le dijo mientras se acercaba sumamente preocupado.

-Link- susurro ella mientras se pasaba la mano por los ojos- ¿Todavía estas aquí?

-Eh.. si- agrego desviando la mirada- mi sexto sentido…

-Entiendo- dijo ella de forma graciosa.

-¿Qué paso?

Ambas jóvenes se miraron y después Midna retomo la palabra.

-Acabo de ser exiliada.

-Así de rápido- dijo Link burlonamente- ¿Qué rayos fue lo que hiciste?

-Nada… solamente ser Twili.

-¿¡Que?!- bramo con asombro- no, no puede ser posible.

-Si lo es- dijo Zelda bajando la mirada.

-Sabía que no le gustaban pero eso esto es demasiado.- añadió mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza.

-Bueno, no hay nada que se le pueda hacer -clamo Midna tratando de no hacer sentir tan mal a Zelda- bueno será mejor que me valla. Lamento lo de tu cumpleaños. Mañana yo invito, iremos al cine ¿Qué te parece?, quita esa cara triste.

-Bien- dijo Zelda mientras una pequeña sonrisa volvía su rostro. –Pero ya es muy tarde y tu casa está algo lejos, Link ¿porque no la acompañas?

El joven hylian asintió pero Midna negó inmediatamente.

-Ni hablar, me voy sola, ¿¡Para que rayos quiero yo al rarito!?, y además es un debilucho.

-Pero Midna, el crepúsculo esta por caer, incluso si eres una Twili irte sola es peligroso.

-No le temo al crepúsculo- bramo ella.

Se despidió de los jóvenes y con paso alegre se fue a su casa.

-Terca- dijo Zelda mientras la veía desaparecer entre las calles- solo espero que no le pase nada. Ya me siento lo suficientemente mal.

-No le va a pasar nada- dijo Link sonriente- te lo prometo.

Zelda lo miro curiosa, el joven acercó su rostro y finalmente termino posando su frente con la de ella. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaron de manera cálida y como en muchas otras ocasiones la cercanía ocasiono que su corazón latiera demasiado deprisa.

-Se me olvido algo- susurro el joven hylian.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Decírtelo… TE AMO. La verdad es que si quería volver a declararme- añadió con una sonrisa.

El rostro de Zelda enrojeció un poco, lo vio despedirse alegremente y perderse entre las callejuelas…**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara…**

.

**N.A.:** *¡Diosas! Esa canción realmente me inspira, es tan bonita que siempre me pierdo en ella. El titulo original es simplemente "Rivers Flows in You".

* * *

**Comentarios del Capitulo:**

jajaja bueno seguro que esta Saga les gusta, especialmente a los que me preguntaban ¿**Porque Link y Midna se odian tanto**?, bueno por qui hay algunas de esas respuestas.


	12. El misterio que esconde El Dragón Blanco

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

******.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Capítulo 11: Rivales (Segunda parte)**

**~.~.~.~.~**

**..**

**"El misterio que esconde El Dragón Blanco"**

**...**

-Bonita sonrisa fingida- le dijo Link mientras caminaba en la dirección contraria.

-Que bastardo… no sé lo que pretendes pero..

-Teniente- la interrumpió bruscamente- espero que no se le olvide que en estos momentos está en el libro BINGO de Zilant…

Una risa burlona cruzo el ambiente, la mirada de Link se había vuelto ávida mientras se alejaba burlándose de la Twili.

Ella simplemente cerró los puños con mucho desprecio.

-Te crees muy listo ¿No?, ¿Qué pasaría si Zelda se entera?

-Entonces…- dijo mientras se viraba.

Sus ojos color zafiro se habían vuelto sumamente escrutadores, fríos y llenos de recelo.

-…Seré yo quien termine ganando- clamo finalmente.

Una sonrisa realmente fría se dibujó en su cara al tiempo que a Midna se le iba el aire.

-Entiendes ¿verdad?... Zelda conoce mi historia, comprendería mis motivos y también el hecho de que se lo haya ocultado todo, ¿Pero tú?, pequeña invasora. ¡Anda! Mira nada más que bonita excusa tienes.

Midna volvió a empuñar sus manos con fuerza.

-¡Porque estas tan seguro!, ¿Cómo sabes que realmente no terminara abandonándote?- le gruño.

-Porque… ella y yo nos amamos, ya sé que está fingiendo, desde siempre he comprendido su punto de vista y lo respeto. – dijo con una sonrisa- y aun así… aunque me abandonara, de igual manera yo terminaría ganado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A la seguridad de Zelda, a la seguridad de mis amigos y también a la de Hyrule City. Incluso si muero nada de lo que haga habrá sido en vano.

Dio la vuelta y comenzó su lenta marcha. La Twili lo miro alejarse pero antes de perderse de su vista lo escuchó murmurar algo..

-¿De verdad estas dispuesta Midna?, realmente no hace falta que te mate, si pierdes algo importante… eso, es peor que la muerte. Mantente quieta, nuestros secretos están **terriblemente** **unidos**.

Entonces desapareció bajo el horizonte, Midna volvió a bramar para sus adentros, no entendía porque el destino había jugado así, de tan cruel manera.

* * *

.

**Hyrule City. ****Hace aproximadamente un año….**

Mientras corría por las calles de Hyrule City profirió un hechizo de magia, sus ropajes citadinos comenzaron a cambiar de inmediato, la mezclilla se volvió cuero, sus cómodos tenis cambiaron por unas botas negras como la noche, y su siempre fiel chaqueta verde fue reemplazada por una vistosa gabardina blanca.

Oculto una de sus manos entre su nuevo ropaje y de ahí saco la máscara del dragón blanco.

-Ahí estas- susurro de manera queda, se ocultó tras un edificio y vio caminar a la Twili entre las callejuelas.- qué manera tan despreocupada y pachorruda- bufo de manera cansada.

El crepúsculo ya casi se había ido y la noche comenzaba a dominar la cuidad. La creaturas de Twili pronto tendrían rienda suelta pero aun así Midna no parecía preocupada.

-Pero si algo malo le pasa… Zelda se pondrá muy triste, no quiero- volvió a susurrar.

Era obvio que tendría que seguirla hasta su casa para después poder marcharse a la suya. Durante un buen rato el trayecto fue muy tranquilo, la noche se volvió un poco fría pero la Twili seguía con paso lento.

-Por aquí no se va a tu casa- clamo en voz baja y desconcertada al ver que la Twili se filtraba cada vez más y más en el corazón de Hyrule City.

El dragón Zilant miro la luz de la luna llena, algo en el fondo le decía que muy pronto ellos aparecerían, miro a su compañera Midna caminar de manera despreocupada, a lo lejos escuchó ciertos gruñidos.

-Stalwolfs – susurro.

Aparecieron casi de nada moviéndose ágilmente sobre los edificios y en un dos por tres se abalanzaron sobre Midna.

* * *

-Menuda pereza,- bramo- nada más al alejarse de Zelda y Link su celular había sonado.

-Al museo esta noche- susurro una voz tenebrosa detrás del parlante.

La Twili cerró sus ojos y suspiro con cierta pereza. Camino de la misma forma hasta llegar al corazón de la cuidad en donde se encontraba el dichoso museo.

A lo lejos escucho la voz de sus "aliados".

-Stalwofs- murmuro- pero que pereza me da trabajar con ellos.

Las creaturas descendieron de manera ágil y justo cuando iba a saludarlas una tormenta de fuego las envolvió precipitadamente.

La joven Twili grito del susto cayéndose al piso. ¿De dónde diablos habían salido esas llamas?

Una figura blanca como la luna cayo de los cielos, profirió algunas palabras inteligibles y nuevamente ardieron los Stalwolfs.

-¡Qué diablos!- bramo al ver y escuchar cómo se achicharraban sus respectivos compañeros.

Se levantó de manera tambaleante mientras el joven de ropajes blancos alzaba su mano izquierda, chasqueo lo dedos y formo una barrera que lo separaba de la joven. Bajo el azul mortecino de aquella magia se escribieron unas palabras.

" _**¿Qué haces Aquí, que no sabes que es de noche?", "Vete", "Yo me encargo de estas creaturas"**_

-¡Que!- clamo ella mirándolo de frente

"_**VETE"**_

Midna lo miro anonadada, había aparecido de la nada y ella ni siquiera había podido detectar su presencia.

-"Esas ropas blancas y esa mascara"- pensó- "este es…, al que le llaman Zilant. Este es el que quiere mi maestro".

Durante unos instantes pensó en intervenir, seguramente él creía que ella era una simple citadina, si intervenía y lo tomaba por sorpresa seguramente su maestro la recompensaría. Escruto con la mirada al chico, tras la máscara lograba ver una serie de mechones rubios y hasta cierto punto sus puntiagudas orejas.

-"Un hylian"- pensó deteniéndose, analizando la situación minuciosamente.- "quedan muy pocos de ellos en esta ciudad"- mascullo mentalmente, incluso en caso de que no lograra atraparlo ahora tenía una pista. "un hylian" volvía a pensar recordando que a los únicos que había conocido en persona era a sus compañeros de clase a Zelda y a Link*.- Y además puede utilizar la magia avanzada… un descendiente de la sangre antigua…- susurro para sí misma de manera muy bajita.

Los Stalwofs aumentaron en número, el dragón Zilant volvió a proferir una magia extraña y tras aparecer un círculo mágico invoco una sublime espada.

Midna enfoco la vista pero no Logro verla con claridad, los enemigos esqueléticos la miraron de manera impaciente, ella se acercó de manera ágil y al tocar la barrera utilizo sus propios poderes para deshacerla.

-"¡¿Qué rayos?!"- bramo Link mentalmente, desde que conocía a Midna nunca la había visto utilizar tales poderes.

Ella toco una de las creaturas y esta desapareció misteriosamente, era como si con tocar las cosas pudiera ¿destruirlas?…

-"Bien"- pensó- "Parece que estoy en forma, si tan solo logro tocarlo"

Los stalwolfs entendieron la estrategia, rodearon al joven y se le abalanzaron en masa, Link sintió todo el peso de las creaturas, vio a Midna acercarse y no entendió lo que estaba pasando.

Durante la confusión uno de los stalwofs le tiro una severa mordida en el brazo, el joven hylian gruño por lo bajo al tiempo que utilizaba la espada para apartarlo. La joven Twili seguía acercándose de manera decisiva.

-" ¡Midna que haces!"- bramo Link para sus adentros al ver que la joven no detenía su marcha.

¿A caso ella iba a ayudarlo?, pero era muy peligroso y además si se lastimaba Zelda sufriría creyendo que aquello había sido su culpa, Link cerro los ojos para concentrarse y finalmente profirió su hechizo.

-¡**Repulsio*!**- bramo con todas sus Fuerzas y el viento mágico hizo volar por los aires a todos los Stalwolfs.

Midna también salió noqueada durante el ataque, y cuando intento levantarse se dio cuenta de que el dragón se le había abalanzado encima reteniéndola contra el piso. Escucho su voz pronunciando unas palabras y después perdió la conciencia…

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue la puerta de su casa, su mente se encontraba confundida.

-Esa voz- susurro de manera queda.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, aquel sonido le había resultado tan familiar a pesar de haber estado algo desfigurado a causa de aquella mascara.

Se levantó con cuidado del piso y miro en varias direcciones, sobre los tejados logro distinguir una sombra blanca haciéndole señas con la cabeza.

Una negación tras otra. Link movía la cabeza insistentemente, estaba tan enojado, pero no podía reclamarle nada a la joven Twili si lo hacía podía llegar a descubrir su identidad y eso sería peligroso. Simplemente dio la vuelta y mientras saltaba por las azoteas tomo con su mano izquierda su otro brazo.

-Diablos!- gruño severamente. Si no se atendía pronto la esencia maligna del Stalwolf terminaría corrompiéndolo. Apresuro el paso y desapareció entre aquellas calles.

Midna simplemente lo observo marcharse.

-Que interesante… ¿Cómo sabias en donde vivía?

Su misión había fracasado, bueno más o menos porque ahora tenía una nueva arma, información. Entro a su casa, el celular vibro dentro de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué diablos has estado haciendo?

-Perdone Maestro, surgió algo inesperado.

-Inesperado. ¡Si!, ya sé eso. ¿Por qué apareció uno de los Stalwofs en la prisión?

-Todavía no me acostumbro bien a este mundo de luces, estaba probando mis poderes.

-¿¡Para qué!?

-No para que… para quien. Señor apareció el que usted quiere, el sujeto que ha estado causando demasiados problemas, el dragón blanco Zilant.

-¡Zilant!

-No tenía idea de que era tan hábil, utilizo un poder extraño para noquearme, pero de no ser por aquello ahora mismo lo tendría en sus manos.

-No intentes disculparte Midna, fracasaste.

-Si, tal vez…

-Tal vez…?

-Tengo información suficiente para comenzar una búsqueda, tal vez en menos de lo que pensamos sepamos su identidad.

-Está bien, solo por esta ocasión quedas perdonada, exenta de castigo. Pero que te quede bien claro. Yo no juego. No falles.

La llamada del otro lado colgó de manera inesperada, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Midna. Ya era hora de saldar cuentas pendientes.

* * *

En la torre más alta de la universidad se encontraba la biblioteca, los estudiantes de alto grado tenían permiso a los archivos más selectos. Una computadora de última generación se encontraba en una de las esquinas.

La joven Twili tecleo un código.

"**2737872856" estudiante reconocido, Midna Moon. Estado: Investigaciones Activas. Acceso permitido**

-Vamos a ver- murmuro.

Era sábado por la mañana así que la escuela estaba prácticamente sola, solamente los estudiantes de idiomas estaban activos pero sus aulas permanecían muy lejos en los pisos inferiores.

-Búsqueda de ciudadanos… clasificación de razas.. HYLIAN.

Una lista de nombres y fotografías se desplegó en la pantalla, eran aproximadamente 800 individuos. Sonrió al ver a su amiga y con un suave tecleo de la computadora la tacho de su búsqueda.

-Ahora que lo pienso…filtrar búsqueda por sexo.

Tecleo nuevamente y esta vez aparecieron solo 200 individuos.

-Valla que sorpresa, hasta con los hylians las mujeres ganan. Bueno definitivamente Zilant es hombre… creo- dijo soltando una pequeña risita.

Se quedó pensando por un rato y después se internó en la biblioteca, al volver tenía en sus manos un grueso Libro rojo decorado con motivos aterciopelados. "Casas puras" se leía en la portada. Lo abrió cuidadosamente y obtuvo los nombres de las familias descendientes de la sangre antigua.

-Solamente hay dos coincidencias- murmuro.

Miro nuevamente la pantalla y menos la cabeza, dos de los 200 individuos que ahí aparecían pertenecían o eran parientes de los hylians de linajes puros, pero ninguno era el que ella buscaba, el primero era un anciano de 80 años y el segundo un joven de aproximadamente 20 años.

-Este tiene el pelo castaño- dijo casi con un bufido.- el que yo vi anoche tenía el cabello rubio y además, definitivamente era más joven tal vez unos 17 o 18.

Nuevamente filtro la búsqueda.

"Raza hylian. Hombre. Rango de edades de 16-18 años."

Miro la pantalla y soltó una carcajada. Solo 10 individuos aparecían.

-Menudo rarito- dijo al ver a Link en el registro- ¿qué haces aquí?, anda fuera…- movió el mouse para seleccionarlo, pero en el momento en que iba a tacharlo de su búsqueda algo la dejo perpleja- cabello rubio- murmuro- en esa pequeña lista él era el único.

Se quedó pensando durante un buen rato, moviendo los dedos y chocándolos contra la mesa.

-Link Wolfang, edad 17 años…. "Wolfang"… ahora que lo pienso, ¿Wolfang?- murmuro

Tecleo el apellido en los registros, solamente él salió en la búsqueda, no había otras personas con el apellido ni vivas ni muertas.

-"Sin parientes"… y también ¿sin antepasados? ¿Es eso posible?

El reloj de la universidad comenzó a sonar marcando el medio día. Midna se paró de un solo salto.

-¡Ay cielos!, es tardísimo, si le dije a Zelda que la llevaría al cine.

Cerró el libro y apago la computadora para después salir corriendo.

* * *

Llego casi corriendo a la plaza de Hyrule City, Zelda estaba sentada en una de las banquitas, la saludo desde lo lejos y ella le devolvió el saludo con la mano. Midna miro de manera curiosa, Zelda seguía levantando la mano como esperando a que alguien la viera, desvió la mirada en la dirección que ella apuntaba y descubrió al joven hylian acercándose, no llevaba su habitual chaqueta verde sino una playera de blanca de mangas largas.

-¡Zelda!- la regaño fingidamente.- ¿Porque tienes que cargarlo a todos lados?

Ella simplemente soltó una risita nerviosa. Cuando Link llego ella puso una cara de enfado.

-Llegas tarde- gruño.

-Lo siento- dijo él muy apenado.

Le había dicho que una hora antes para poder colarse al Árcade un rato antes de que llegara Midna. Hizo un puchero al ver que había fallado y tomó a Link muy fuerte por el brazo, él profirió un gemido involuntario y después Zelda lo soltó por el susto. La manga blanca del lado derecho se había manchado de sangre.

-¡Diablos!- gruño Link en voz baja.

-Cielo.. s, ¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto de forma preocupada.

-No es nada, me caí anoche al volver a casa.

-Eso no parece una caída,- dijo Midna inquisitiva.- más bien parece como si algo te hubiera mordido.

-Me resbale cerca de un cancel puntiagudo,- dijo él con algo de sorna, pero no pudo evitar devolverle la mirada, de no haber sido por ella nada de aquello le habría pasado.

Midna lo miro con algo de burla. Link simplemente agacho la mirada " ¡Qué demonios hacías caminando en el centro de la ciudad a esa horas de noche!" tenía tantas ganas de gritárselo, pero al hacerlo él mismo se delataría.

Zelda le levanto con cuidado la manga, bajo la blanca tela había una venda muy mal puesta.

-Hasta par eso eres torpe- gruño la Twili al momento que un extraño pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza "Wolfang", este era un buen momento para averiguarlo.- si no sabías como vendarte ¿Por qué no le pediste a alguien que te ayudara?

-Vivo solo- contesto él con desgana.

-¿Solo?, ¿Y tus padres no viven cerca?

Link agacho la mirada, Zelda también sintió cierto dolor en su pecho.

-Ya… ya murieron- contesto él con voz un poco raída.

-Oh, lo siento- murmuro ella.

-No importa, eso fue… hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Mucho tiempo?

Link desvió la mirada.

-Hace como seis años- intervino Zelda sabiendo que Link no deseaba seguir con la conversación.- pero dejemos de hablar de eso.

-Si. Disculpa- dijo la Twili.

-Discúlpame Midna, no creo que podamos ir al cine, debo ir a arreglar el brazo que descompuse.

-No Zel, está bien, volveré a casa, quédate con Midna.

-Link, mira nada más, volverás a hacer un desastre con tu brazo- le dijo con algo de cariño haciendo que él se sonrojara un poco.

-Está bien- dijo Midna.

-Ah!, Mid, toma esto- dijo entregándole la pulsera que el día anterior le había regalado- cuídamela, no quiero perderla y voy a tener que estarme lavando las manos.

-Está bien- volvió a decir ella sin más remedio y se colocó la pulsera en la mano derecha

Los jóvenes se despidieron, Midna los vio alejarse.

-"Sin familia"- pensó- pero…¿Sin antepasados?, en fin eso no me incumbe… Él no podría ser Zilant, después de todo es un debilucho, aunque… esa voz.

Meneo la cabeza con insistencia y volvió con premura a la escuela.

Nuevamente busco el Libro.

-Sin antepasados- susurro de manera queda ¿Y si la pista estaba ahí?- Linaje desaparecido- murmuró.

Tecleo de nuevo en la computadora, en el rango puso 20 años para evitar algunos errores.

-Solamente una casa- dijo de forma sorprendida

**Raza Hylian, clasificación: sangre antigua/Pureza, Nombre reconocido: Hakuryuu.**

-Linaje desaparecido, hace…. Seis años- dijo de manera sorprendida mientras seguía leyendo- un terrible incendio que termino con toda la familia.

Aparto su mirada de la pantalla y miro el Libro con insistencia.

-Hakuryuu- susurro mientras pasaba las páginas buscando el nombre. Finalmente se detuvo, y leyó- casa antigua de los Dragones, se dice que sus raíces se extienden más allá de los archivos historicos, una lejana leyenda cuanta que alguna vez los reyes de antaño les encomendaron la protección de un fragmento del poder dorado de las Diosas.

Parpadeo insistentemente.

-El poder Dorado de las Diosas, ¿Qué es eso?- murmuro antes de teclear una nueva búsqueda.

**Poder dorado de las Diosas: Nombre antiguo que designaba a la Mítica TRIFUERZA.**

**-**La Trifuerza… eso es, ¡eso es lo que el maestro está buscando!. Esto.. Debe ser una broma.

Volvió a mirar el Libro, "Hakuryuu, literalmente significa dragón blanco"

-Dragón blanco, igual que Zilant. Pero se supone que ese Linaje ya está extinto- murmuro mientras reanudaba su búsqueda.

**Casa Hakuryuu Árbol genealógico.**

Miro atentamente la imagen que mostraba, aunque no fue demasiado minuciosa, lo que buscaba seguramente lo encontraría al final de la línea sucesora. La casa Hakuryuu nunca había tenido demasiados descendientes, al final del todo solo había seis personas, cinco pertenecientes a la penúltima generación y en la última solamente un individuo.

Midna cliqueó para agrandar la imagen y los datos.

-Un chico de 12 años, ojos azules, cabello rubio… nombre. **Rinku Hakuryuu** … Muerto- susurro- o tal vez eso es lo que nos ha hecho creer durante tantos años. Definitivamente se parece al torpe de Link en sus rasgos físicos. Pero no es posible ¿o sí?

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

**N.A: ***A los únicos hylians… eso significa que los demás aparecen en esta historia como humanos, incluyendo a Vilan y a otros personajes de skyward Sword que aparecerán más adelante.

***Repulsio**: jajaja ¿Quién se acuerda de ese hechizo?, la verdad que estoy reciclando algunas ideas de mis otros fics.

* * *

**Comentarios del capitulo:**

Like para Midna que ya casi le atina jajaja, y por cierto que no sé porque este capitulo salió con tantas escenas espero que no se hayan perdido porque me ha dado un poco por ir y venir con el tiempo.

Otro Like para quien le atine a esto "**2737872856**" es el numero de estudiante de Midna ¿Qué significa? jajaja es otra broma tonta, bueno ahí se los dejo de tarea ;)


	13. Verdades

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Capítulo 12: Rivales (Tercera parte)**

**~.~.~.~.~**

** ...**

**"Verdades"**

...

**Cerca de las Lindes de Hyrule City. ****Hace aproximadamente un año…**

Una negación tras otra. Link movía la cabeza insistentemente, estaba tan enojado, pero no podía reclamarle nada a la joven Twili si lo hacía podía llegar a descubrir su identidad y eso sería peligroso. Simplemente dio la vuelta y mientras saltaba por las azoteas tomo con su mano izquierda su otro brazo.

-Diablos!- gruño severamente. Si no se atendía pronto la esencia maligna del Stalwolf terminaría corrompiéndolo. Apresuro el paso y desapareció entre aquellas calles.

* * *

Al llegar al límite de la ciudad tecleo un número en su teléfono, al otro lado del parlante le contesto una voz perezosa.

-Si- murmuro la voz terriblemente somnolienta.

-Coback, despierta- dijo profiriendo cierto gruñido.

-Ah! !, ¡Señor es usted!, suena muy mal, ¿Qué le pasa?

-Estoy en la salida Norte- volvió a gruñir a causa del ardor en su mano derecha.- necesito transporte para llegar al templo de La Contemplación.

-¿¡Al templo de La Contemplación!? , ese lugar todavía es peligroso, nuestro equipo no ha terminado de limpiarlo, hay…

-Me mordió un Stalwof- gruño de manera dolida interrumpiéndolo toscamente, de pronto sentía que el aire le faltaba, aquella esencia maligna comenzaba afectar su cuerpo- necesito llegar hasta el agua sagrada, ¿entiendes?

-Señor. Entiendo, señor, mandare a Epona es la única que puede cruzar por el desierto.

-Bien, la encontrare en… en el camino- dijo colgando el teléfono.

Camino durante un rato, el desierto se volvía cada vez más y más asqueroso, el frío era muy intenso y las dunas de arena se lo tragaban a cada paso.

-¡Rayos!, porque… ¿Por qué Hyrule City está construida de esta manera?.. Como si fuera un gran oasis en medio de la nada, rodeada de desierto y más allá las tierras del presidio, no importa si están llenas de monstruos de seguro hubieran sido un mejor lugar de asentamiento.

Durante un buen rato solo escucho el sonido de la arena resbalando tras sus pasos. Cayo de rodillas sintiendo que se asfixiaba y después cuando sintió que no lo lograría escucho un relinchido.

Alzo la mirada para internar su vista entre la inmensa noche.

-Arena- murmuro, solamente veía arena, ¿había sido su imaginación?, la luz de la luna llena cegó sus ojos por instante y después sintió como algo le susurraba. El resoplido empujo el aire tibio a través de su cuello y después sintió como algo suave lo golpeaba de manera delicada.- Epona- murmuro al ver a la yegua parada a su lado- le había estado dando golpecitos con su hocico pero hasta entonces no se había dado cuanta, seguramente aquella esencia maligna lo estaba atontando.

Monto con dificultad y le susurro a la yegua su destino. El noble animal emprendió partida rápidamente y atravesó el desierto a una velocidad asombrosa, pronto se internó en el bosque abandonado y al llegar al templo de La Contemplación la yegua entro por una entrada aledaña que había sido cavada por los Mogmas, cruzo de manera cautelosa y por el camino pateo a unas cuantas Skulltulas que querían morder a su amo, finalmente llego al lugar indicado.

Sus cascos resonaron de manera sonora al contacto con aquella bonita loza decorativa, la estancia había sido cubierta completamente por la espesa vegetación pero al centro todavía se distinguía un curioso pedestal con una estructura parecida al escudo de Hyrule City.

Bajó cuidadosamente hacia el agua.

Link le susurro por lo bajo… "Ve a esa esquina", el lugar estaba señalado por un pequeño chorrito de agua que posiblemente en sus mejores tiempos había sido un poco más fluido, una cascada tal vez.

Apresuro su marcha adentrándose en el agua y al llegar relincho para llamar a su jinete, el hylian estaba completamente desmayado, Epona se meno de manera inquieta, le pareció ver unas cuantas lucecitas rojas haciendo curiosas figuras e internándose en el agua, tanteo el terreno con sus cascos, aunque estaban muy adentro el agua no era muy profunda, tomo una decisión y se levantó en dos patas haciendo que el hylian cayera directo en donde antes él le había indicado.

Link despertó sobresaltado al sentir el agua fluyendo hacia sus pulmones, meneo el único brazo que podía y se aferró con fuerza a la rienda de Epona , la yegua lo miro con ojos suplicantes.

-Estoy.. bien, muchas g..gracias- dijo sentándose para no tragarse el agua.

Pronto el ardor desapareció, miro como una esencia negra se despejaba y sintió como si volviera a la vida.

-Amiga otra vez me salvaste la vida- le dijo a la yegua.

El animal relincho de manera feliz y le hizo una invitación para volver a montarla, él negó con la cabeza.

-Un rato más- susurro, aunque la esencia maligna se había borrado la herida no desaparecería, se movió como pudo y termino recargándose en una de las paredes del templo, el chorrito de agua le dio contra la cabeza haciendo que por unos instantes se relajara.- ah… por poco y no la cuento, que descuido.

La yegua espero pacientemente, miro al joven de manera curiosa, tenía un poco ida la mirada.

-¿Qué hacías Midna?, y ese poder, solamente basto con que posara su mano para disolver mi barrera. No entiendo… ¿Los Twili pueden usar magia?, pero si es así, significa que también pueden controlar a los monstruos de su mundo, ellos simplemente dicen que no pueden hacer nada…

Epona relincho de manera curiosa.

-Epona, ellos afirman NO PODEMOS HACER NADA pero si tienen magia y no hacen nada, es como si dejaran pasar a esos monstruos a nuestro mundo sin importar las consecuencias. ¡Ah!, esto es complicado. O tal vez… no quieren pelear, ¿Tendrán miedo?, me pregunto si lo que esa chica pretendía era ayudarme…

Pasó un largo tiempo en el que Link solo estuvo perdido en sus meditaciones, el sol comenzaba a salir de una bonita manera.

-El amanecer, bueno pues… si estoy vivo. Zelda, perdóname, por poquito y no cumplo mi promesa, debo tener más cuidado.

Se levantó con ayuda de Epona y después la monto de forma cautelosa.

-Quiero ir a mi casa- le susurro de manera cansada. La yegua nuevamente lo miro curiosa.- estoy cansado no quiero ir a los cuarteles- le respondió ante la insistente mirada.

Epona emprendió el camino de regreso, cruzo el desierto mientras amanecía, Link simplemente se recargo en su lomo. Cuando la yegua entro a la ciudad se movió de forma presurosa. Un cuco solitario cantaba por las azoteas. Dentro de su bolsillo sintió que algo vibraba pero hizo caso omiso a aquello.

Menos mal que era sábado y las calles estaban desiertas. Sábado, el maravilloso día en el que la gente descansa, la mayoría de los habitantes de Hyrule City aún permanecían dormidos.

Desmonto en la puerta de su casa y despidió cariñosamente a la yegua.

* * *

_**Te espero en la plaza central a las 11, vamos a ir a ver una película, no llegues tarde.**_

_**Zelda.**_

El mensaje era muy claro, pero por alguna razón no lo había visto, se había tirado a su cama nada más al entrar a su casa.

-Diablos! ! !- gruño de mala manera- esa cosa que sentí antes era mi celular vibrando, ¿Cómo pude ignorarlo?

El mensaje había sido enviado desde anoche pero como él había estado fuera de la ciudad no fue recibido sino hasta que entro a ella. De hecho había tenido bastante suerte, porque cuando Epona lo tiro en el templo el celular se había quedado sumergido bajo el agua, era un milagro que todavía siguiera funcionado y más aun recibiendo mensajes y llamadas.

Miro el reloj de su estancia, 10:30 A.M., era imposible que llegara hasta la plaza central a las 11, se cambió como pudo y se puso un tosco vendaje, de momento no encontró su chaqueta, ni siquiera recordaba que la había cambiado por su traje de Zilant, se puso una camisa blanca de mangas largas que fue lo primero que había encontrado.

-Perfecto- suspiro- al menos me cubrirá la herida.

Salió presurosamente de su casa y se puso a correr como loco.

Cuando llego a la plaza central su reloj marcaba medio día, busco a Zelda con la mirada. Ella estaba en una banquita haciéndole señas, sonrió para sus adentros y se acercó esperando que no estuviera muy enojada.

* * *

Y su plan había fracasado, no esperaba que Zelda lo tomara por ese brazo ni mucho menos que este sangrara.

-Lo siento-Profirió mientras caminaban de vuelta a su casa.

-Está bien- dijo ella mientras lo guiaba por la mano.

Al abrir la puerta hizo una mueca curiosa.

-Link este lugar es un desastre.

-Lo sé, lo siento.

-¿Por qué el piso está lleno de agua?, parece como si algo se hubiera escurrido.

-Ah.. bueno… quien sabe, tal vez anoche, me dolía el brazo así que tal vez tire algunas cosas sin darme cuenta.

Ella simplemente suspiro, las marcas de agua eran muy curiosas, se extendían desde la puerta hasta la habitación del muchacho, pero no les dio importancia. Lo que necesitaba estaba justo en la sala, bajo un curioso mueble estaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Sentó a Link en el sillón y le indico que se quitara la camisa. El obedeció de manera inmediata.

-¿Por qué te pusiste la blanca?, la mancha de sangre no se le va a quitar nunca.-Clamo con cierta tristeza.

-Fue lo primero que encontré, anoche me tome una pastilla y me quede dormido.- odiaba mentirle ¿Pero que otra cosa le diría?

-Si te sentías mal, me lo hubieras dicho con un mensaje.

-Pero quería verte.- le confeso con una tierna sonrisa, después de casi haberse muerto tenia tantas ganas de volver a verla.

-Eres un tonto- dijo ella de manera cariñosa mientras le tomaba el brazo.

Retiro cuidadosamente el maltrecho vendaje. La herida se veía bástate profunda.

-Link… no sé cómo te caíste, pero por favor ten más cuidado- añadió ella de forma triste.- si te pasa algo…yo…yo.

Él la miro atentamente y con la mano que le quedaba le acaricio el cabello.

-Si te pasa algo…- volvió a repetir mientras le soltaba el brazo para estrujarlo entre los de ella.- Me voy a quedar sola Link… yo.. no quiero perderte- le dijo finalmente mientras lo abrazaba más y más fuerte.

-Zelda… perdóname. Lo prometo.- dijo de forma seria- no moriré innecesariamente.

-Más te vale- le dijo mientras lo soltaba.

-Y Zel. Aun si no estoy, todavía tienes al abuelo.

-Si.- contesto ella bajando la mirada.- ¿Y cuando él se valla?— sus ojos se habían puesto sumamente vidriosos. Después de lo que había pasado el día anterior comprobaba que su padre nunca estaría ahí para ella.

-**Voy a estar siempre ahí para cuidarte,**- dijo él con firmeza sacándola de sus ensoñaciones- **siempre voy a luchar por ti… hasta que mi corazón deje de latir.**

-Link

Ambos sonrieron. Ella termino por ajustarle el vendaje y después Link se sintió de maravilla, la herida sanaba lenta pero firmemente.

* * *

Durante los días que le siguieron a ese Midna se puso bastante inquieta ¿Y si Link de verdad era Zilant?

Su maestro se había puesto furioso al no obtener una respuesta inmediata acerca de la identidad de aquel individuo, por lo que la Twili tuvo que volver al crepúsculo como castigo evidente.

-¡Rayos!- susurro de manera cansada, miro su mano derecha. La orden se su maestro había sido tan inmediata que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para devolverle su brazalete a Zelda.

-¡Estas consiente de que el tal Zilant está desarmando las pocas tropas que podemos llevar hacia el otro lado!.

-Si maestro, pero mi investigación me ha dado datos confusos, al parecer Zilant no solo se disfraza por las noches, también está oculto entre los ciudadanos, posiblemente con un nombre falso o fuera del registro.

-¡No necesito excusas!, ¡Lo quiero muerto!, ¡Entiendes!, ¡**MUERTO**!

-Si maestro.

-Ahora vuelve, y también quítate esa asquerosa piedra ¿sabes lo que pasa cuando la Luz del otro mundo se filtra en ella ¿cierto?- añadió mirando al brazalete que tenía en ese momento.

-Sí. Lo siento, me desharé de ella de inmediato.

Cuando volvió al mundo de la Luz era de noche, camino por las calles y al pasar por el Centro miro fijamente el museo.

-Ahí, seguramente hay una pista de la Trifueza, por eso el maestro esta tan interesado. Tengo una idea- murmuro- tendremos que atrapar a Zilant a la forma antigua.

Al día siguiente cuando fue a la escuela encontró solo a Link en una de las butacas.

-¿En dónde está Zelda?

-En su casa.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?

-Se sentía un poco resfriada. Le pedí que no viniera. Prometí más tarde llevarle los apuntes de sus clases.

-Pero eres Historiador no Político.

-Solo debo tomar nota.

-No puedes entrar a la casa de Zelda.

-Lo sé. Dejare las notas con uno de los guardias, no creo que se niegue.

-Bueno sí, es cierto.

-¿Qué paso con tu familia Link?- clamo de repente casi de la nada.

-¿¡Que!?... ¿Qué rayos?, ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? Y además es muy extraño, tú con trabajos me diriges la palabra, ¿Por qué hoy estas tan conservadora?

-Tengo curiosidad, después de todo soy investigadora.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Si

-Bueno… pero no te ofendas, es la razón por la que yo.. no congenio bien contigo, tú me lo recuerdas.

-¿Recordar?

-Lo que paso ese día. Fue. Muy doloroso.- dijo haciendo pausas, miro a Midna de reojo no estaba muy seguro de si quería contárselo.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿No continuas?

-Es posible que Zelda se enoje.

-Tampoco entiendo porque te le pegas tanto. Como un perrito faldero siguiéndola a todas partes- dijo en tono de burla.

Pero él no se reía. No debía de hacerle gracia pero tampoco parecía enojado.

-Eso soy- dijo con cierta nostalgia provocando que la Twili le pusiera más atención de la debida.- un pequeño lobo solitario, domesticado por la gran Diosa. Abandonado a su suerte y rescatado por el destino. No me importa lo que el mundo piense, yo… siempre voy a estar a su lado, protegiéndola como una fiera.

-No eres una fiera Link, eres un cachorro asustado.

-Bajo el manto del Lobo se esconde la fiera, grande y blanca como la misma luna.

-¿Si?- pregunto confundida mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-¿Quieres saberlo?, mi Familia… fue asesinada, por las creaturas de Twili.

Midna se quedó callada, escuchando atentamente.

-Fue una pequeña falla, en el sistema de barreras de la casa. Se los comieron a todos Midna, yo soy el único que queda vivo.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Corriendo… corriendo.- dijo mientras su mirada se perdía.- Corriendo con todas mis fuerzas hasta el amanecer en donde apareció la Diosa.

-¿Zelda?- pregunto mientras la voz se le cortaba.

-Me salvo de los Stalwolfs, me llevo a su casa, curo mis heridas, sano a mi corazón perdido. Ella me dijo **quédate a mi lado.**

Se levantó de su lugar con demasiada parsimonia susurrando unas cuantas palabras "ya llego la siguiente hora, aula 202, planta baja"

-Link, espera.

-Perdona Midna. Pero espero que lo entiendas. Te acepto pero… no puedo verte enteramente como una amiga, yo… no puedo perdonar completamente al crepúsculo.

-Si. Entiendo, supongo que tengo suerte de que me hables.

Link camino hasta la puerta, debía de cambiar a la siguiente clase, conocía de memoria el horario de Zelda así que difícilmente se perdería.

-Por cierto…- dijo antes de irse- no hagas tonterías.

-¿Tonterías?

-El día del cumpleaños de Zelda, te fuste a tu casa sola. Ella se quedó muy preocupada sabes. Incluso si eres una Twili, las creaturas del crepúsculo no respetaran eso, los monstruos siempre serán monstruos a menos que demuestren lo contrario.

-Cómo podrían demostrarlo. Acabas de decir que son monstruos.

-Pues podrían comenzar por no comerse a la gente- dijo mientras se marchaba.

-Comerse a la gente- susurro ella.

Algo muy en el fondo se retorció en su estómago, después de todo sus "Aliados" realmente eran monstruos, de no ser por la magia de su maestro hace tiempo que también la hubieran atacado a ella.

Esa tarde siguió a Link hasta la casa de Zelda, lo vio entregar unas cuantas notas a uno de los guardias y después se marchó con desgana aparentemente hacia su casa.

-¿Tampoco le tienes miedo al crepúsculo?- susurro ella una vez que había anochecido y vio al joven hylian vagando tranquilamente por las calles.

Link sintió cierta presencia, aunque no podía asegurar de que se trataba, camino hacia el sur a los barrios bajos, escucho a las creaturas moverse entre las sombras pero no les dio importancia. Pronto entro en una zona protegida con un círculo mágico, una serie de terrenos baldíos con algunas casitas a medio construirse.

Midna intento seguirlo más allá de la barrera, pero al intentar cruzarla soltó unas cuantas chispas.

-Esto…- murmuro- ¿También a mí me repele?, bien Link acabas de crearte otro misterio. De todas formas no tengo tiempo para esto, debo atrapar a Zilant.

Se marchó sigilosamente y se perdió entre las calles.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

**Comentarios del Capitulo:**

Bueno me he dado un tremendo salto en el tiempo para explicar un poquito la historia desde el punto de vista de Link, jeje y por aquí hay algunas cosas que no se explicaban al inicio del fic, no se si lo recuerdan pero en los primeros capítulos había una parte en la que Zelda le decía a Midna que algún día le enseñaría como usar la magia de invocación y Midna le respondía "Sabes que los Twili no podemos usar la magia" y Link la había mirado casi con ojos asesinos evidentemente porque sabia que era mentira xD.

Y bueno con el capitulo que viene se cierra esta Saga , de seguro ya se imaginan lo que va suceder y que tipo de "misterios" se van a revelar. También están por abrirse nuevas incógnitas.

.

Por cierto la pequeña frase de Link, no es ni se parece, jajaj de verdad esta inspirada en una de las frases de Jacob Black en la Saga de Crepusculo de Stephanie Mayer


	14. La Trampa

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Capítulo 13: Rivales (Cuarta parte)**

**~.~.~.~.~**

**...**

** "La Trampa"**

**...**

**Barrios bajos del Sur de Hyrule City. ****Hace aproximadamente un año…**

-No sé quién rayos era- clamo Link de forma algo burlona al ver que ya no podían seguirlo.

-Link Onii-chan- escuchó que lo llamaba.

Se viro de forma inmediata y saludo al pequeño Mogma de pelaje blanco y grandes y redondos ojos azules.

-¡Hey!, Shiro, de verdad has crecido.

-Valla, que raro es ver por aquí tu rostro- escucho que otra voz le hablaba.

-Pues ya vez, debe ser la nostalgia.

-¿Paso algo con la señorita Diosa?

-¡Que!, ¡No!, ¿Por qué lo dices?- clamo algo sonrojado

-Porque nuestro buen jefe solo viene aquí cuando se enoja ella.

-Cris, pero que cruel eres- dijo Link con una pequeña venita en su cabeza.

-¿Pero si paso algo verdad?

Link agacho la mirada, se puso de cuclillas y abrazo al pequeño Shiro, durante un buen rato caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al centro de los terrenos baldíos en donde se extendían las curiosas casas a modo de círculo.

Al centro había una pequeña hoguera en la que algunos Mogmas contaban chistes muy atrevidos, saludaron alegremente al joven hylian y lo invitaron a que cenara, él acepto con gusto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba a sus amigos.

-¿Vas a contarme?- dijo Cris de manera calmada.

El resto de los Mogmas lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Oye- dijo uno- es una falta de respeto, llámalo como se merece.

Link negó con la cabeza.

-Chicos, ya les he dicho, son como mi familia, no hace falta que me llamen jefe todo el tiempo.

-Pero Link es el jefe Mogma- añadió Shiro con su curiosa vocecita.

-Si. Y también soy su amigo, ¿Por eso es que me llamas Link cierto?

-Mmmm?, creo que si- volvió a decir con su vocecita.

Los demás Mogmas solo soltaron un suspiro. Link se viro hacia Cris y este le lanzo una picara mirada.

-¿Me dices?

-Supongo… es, bueno no tiene nada que ver con mi Zelda. Es solo que alguien me pregunto sobre mi pasado, algo… algo sobre ese día.

-Ese día- dijo Cris con tristeza lamentando haber preguntado.- entonces sentiste nostalgia y viniste.

-Si. No quiero que piensen que son mi reemplazo pero…

-No puedes estar con la señorita Diosa

-No. Está enferma y ya sabes. No puedo poner un solo pie en su casa.

El Mogma se rio curiosamente. Link abrazo a Shiro como si fuera un pequeño peluche.

-Link - ¿Puedo conocer a la Señorita Diosa?

-Si- susurro él con la mirada perdida en la fogata.- te llevare algún día, cuando tu mamá te dé permiso.

-Pero tú eres el jefe.

-Sí. Pero no se pueden obligar las cosas. Si ella tiene miedo… perdóname, no puedo hacer nada, yo… realmente no he podido hacer nada.- dijo sintiéndose muy mal.

-¡Nada!- Gruño Cris de mala manera. -¡Y qué hay de este círculo Mágico!, ¡Que hay de nuestras vidas! Y de nuestra Aldea, de no ser por ti en esta ciudad ya no habría más mogmas y dices que no has podido hacer nada. ¡Escúchame Link!- clamo con firmeza haciendo que toda la tribu volteara.- Tu puedes hacer grandes cosas deja de subestimarte, tal vez ahora no puedas hacer nada contra el miedo pero no por eso vas a rendirte ¿o sí?

Link parpadeo un par de veces y después se levantó de un salto.

-Es cierto. Yo, no puedo rendirme. ¡Cris!, yo le dije a Zelda **Voy a seguir luchando.**

-Eso es, así se habla.

El resto de los Mogmas meneo la cabeza.

-Este muchacho- dijo uno de ellos sabiendo que la actitud de Cris rozaba con el tabú de la tribu y sin embargo era la más adecuada.

Esa noche por alguna extraña razón Link decidió volver a su casa, abandono la seguridad de la aldea Mogma a la que el mismo había protegido con un enorme círculo mágico que no permitía la entrada a ningún ente del crepúsculo.

Camino por las calles olvidadas y los edificios destruidos, el fuego todavía no había borrado su terrible marca ni en su mente ni en el corazón de los Mogmas, la luna en el cielo comenzaba tomar su forma de cuarto menguante y el viento comenzaba sentirse realmente frio.

-Debe ser por la hoguera- susurro, creyendo que aquello que sentía era el cambio de temperatura.

El celular timbro en su bolsillo.

-Tsk… ¿en serio?, diosas mi trabajo es el más cansado del mundo- gruño al tiempo que contestaba.

-Jefe alerta cuatro.

-¿Cuatro?, ¿en dónde?

-En el museo central.

-Entendido Coback- dijo colgando. Profirió su hechizo mágico y su gabardina blanca lo cubrió por completo.- otra vez en esa zona- dijo mientras se movía por las calles.- la última vez también fue cerca del museo, me pregunto si… no, no puede ser, las creaturas de Twili no tienen inteligencia.

Subió por las azoteas y se paró en un edificio aledaño.

-A menos que alguien las esté comandando- gruño al ver una figura encapuchada al frente de aquellos monstruos.

Empuño las manos con rabia escruto aquella escena con ojos un tanto rabiosos.

-Así que lo que dijo el anterior jefe Mogma era cierto- bramo con amargura.- S..si había alguien. Alguien detrás de los ataques.

Volvió a gruñir sintiendo que una lágrima de rabia se le escapaba.

-¡Idiota!- bramo de manera sonora, se sentía realmente mal, no quería creerlo. Ahora lo entendía sus padres realmente había sido asesinados, lo aceptaba menudamente aunque siempre había preferido pensar que todo era casualidad, que de alguna forma todo aquello había sido un accidente, un descuido, un algo.

Pensar que su familia había desaparecido por la ambición de alguien, eso era meramente imperdonable.

Descendió desde las azoteas y les planto la cara. Las creaturas de Twili lo miraron confundidas, la figura encapuchada irguió una sonrisa por lo bajo.

-Valla, valla- dijo acercándose al dragón de forma desafiante- no pensé que fuera tan tonto señor Zilant.

-Esa voz- susurro Link bajo la máscara.

Ambos individuos se miraron a los ojos, era la primera vez que Link sentía tanto odio, un odio que había estado reprimido durante años y que ahora salía a flote al tener en frente a su enemigo.

-Años- gruño de manera impaciente y fiera.

La figura encapuchada no pareció entender nada. La creaturas de Twili bramaron a sus espaldas, pero ella levanto una mano indicando que no se metieran, un paso en falso y todo el estratificado plan acabaría.

-Años buscando, pelando por ver finalmente una cara, la cara de mi enemigo, las creaturas de Twili solo son humo efímero en esta implacable guerra.

-Esa voz- susurro también la figura encapuchada, aquella voz estaba deforme debido a la máscara pero tenía un ápice de familiaridad que ella bien conocía.

Ella hizo una señal con la mano y de la nada entre ambos apareció un gigantesco Kargaroc de las sombras dispuesto a aplastar al joven hylian.

Pero Link era hábil y con un salto hacia atrás se alejó de aquella creatura.

-Caíste- dijo la figura encapuchada de manera burlona.

-¿¡Que!?-Clamo el sin entender, de pronto el piso tembló bajo su pies y apareció un enorme círculo mágico con caracteres de Twili muy bien marcados.-¡diablos!- dijo intentando salir pero aquello era como una barrera.

-A él- ordeno la figura encapuchada y las creaturas oscuras se abalanzaron contra el joven hylian.

-Malditos bichos- gruño de forma enojada pero cuando quiso hacer fuego mágico no ocurrió absolutamente nada- ¿¡Que!?, ¡Qué diablos!

No podía hacer magia así que como pudo comenzó a defenderse con la espada.

-¿Te gusta?- dijo la voz de su enemiga de forma burlesca- este círculo mágico esta hecho especialmente para ti, repele toda la magia que pueda ser hylian y además no podrás salir de el hasta que estés bien muerto.- clamo riendo

-Esa voz.. esa risa, las he escuchado en alguna parte- dijo tratando de concentrarse.

-Eres muy hábil con esa espada, a estas alturas ya deberías de estar muerto, en fin, solo debo esperar a que te canses, no puedes luchar eternamente dragón blanco.

Mientras ella se burlaba, él peleaba pensando en una sola cosa, una promesa..

-No puedo rendirme- susurro, el rostro de Zelda venía a su mente y el tierno abrazo que le había dado el otro día mientras le decía _"por favor ten más cuidado", "__No quiero perderte"- _Yo… he hecho una promesa.

Bajo aquella capucha aparecieron unos ojos asombrados, no podía creerlo, no tenía magia ni salida, ¡Pero estaba ganando! Gruño de manera enojada y tras invocar un portal hizo que aparecieran más creaturas. Si fallaba su maestro la reprendería terriblemente.

-¡No moriré innecesariamente!- bramo el dragón y bajo la protección de la espada se abrió un camino- ¿Así que reprime cualquier magia que pueda ser hylian ¡Eh!?, ¡Pues que te parece esto!- gruño mientras profería una palabras.

-¡No puedes hacer magia!- bramo ella sintiendo un poco de miedo ¿Acaso él no era humano? O su fuerza estaba más allá de lo comprensible- ¡ Kargaroc!- le grito al gigantesco pajarraco que hasta entonces había permanecido a su lado- ¡Ve ahí, comételo!

La horripilante ave descabezada chillo de manera horrenda y se abalanzo hacia su víctima.

**-¡Repulsio! –**grito Zilant con todas sus fuerzas, el viento mágico se arremolino sobre las creaturas. El Kargaroc que ya estaba cerca recibió el impacto de lleno y salió volando.

La encapuchada abrió los ojos como platos pero no pudo moverse, el susto la tenía paralizada y cuando menos acordó ya le había caído semejante pajarraco encima. Gruño por el dolor severo y al mismo tiempo sintió que perdía un poco de su conciencia.

El círculo mágico desaprecio de inmediato, con su conjuradora noqueada era imposible que siguiera funcionado.

-No puede ser- profirió de manera lastimera mientras tocaba al monstruo que le había caído encima, era realmente enorme y se obligó a sí misma a utilizar toda su magia para desaparecerlo.- ¿Porque?, ¡Porque!, se supone que reprime la magia hylian.

-No era precisamente Hylian- gruño Zilant mientras se acercaba de forma amenazante- pero esto- dijo mientras nuevamente recitaba- **Gran diosa del poder, bríndame tus llamas, arrasa con mis enemigos, protege a esta tierra- **susurro en un hyliano muy antiguo y la Twili solo escucho murmullos- ** Llamas de Din, purifiquen todo aquello cuanto toquen.**

Nuevamente sintió un terrible miedo, el dragón se envolvió así mismo en llamas quemando todo a su paso, las creaturas de Twili que aún quedaban fueron vueltas cenizas y después desaparecieron.

La encapuchada quedo completamente sola, tembló un poco de miedo pero después comprobó que estaba viva e intacta.

-¡Qué diablos!- dijo al tiempo que intento levantarse, pero cuando lo hizo termino cayéndosele la capucha.

Zilant quedo atónito ante aquella escena.

-Midna- susurro dando traspiés tambaleantes en la dirección contraria.

-Tú…, dragón tú me conoces,- dijo soltando una pequeña risa-su nombre bajo aquella voz nuevamente le parecía demasiado familiar- Link no me digas que de verdad estas detrás de la máscara- aludió graciosamente sabiendo que así no seria. No podía ser cierto, después de todo él era un debilucho y lo que acaba de ver era obra de un ser demasiado fuerte.

-Midna- clamo él muy dolido, volvió a acercarse. La amenazo con la espada y bajo el cortante filo la Twili se quedó inmóvil y confundida.

-¿Por qué no me matas?- pregunto sabiendo que ya no tenía salida, la magia se le había agotado y además ya no tenía ninguna escapatoria. Solamente la muerte. Miro a su atacante, tras los ojos de aquel dragón blanco pudo ver finalmente esos claros ojos azules, dolidos y muy tristes.

-Zelda se pondrá muy triste- susurro haciendo que la sangre de ella se pusiera helada.

Finalmente llevo una mano a su rostro y con parsimonia se quitó la máscara, Zilant se despidió del escenario, el dragón había desaparecido y ahora solo quedaba ese pequeño hylian, su mirada había perdido cualquier compasión posible, era terrible y muy severa.

-No. .n..o p..puede ser realmente cierto, ¿¡de verdad eres tú¡?. ¡Tú eres Zilant!

-Creí que ya lo sabias- dijo con voz fría sin mover ni un milímetro su espada.

-Ahora lo entiendo- clamo ella todavía en shock- por eso el otro día me hablaste con tu magia, escribiste las palabras por temor a que te reconociera, porque en ese instante sin importar tu mascara estábamos demasiado cerca, sin importar que, sabias que te habría reconocido.

-Si- volvió a hablar sin dejar el menor rezago de sus emociones.

-Eres un cofre de sorpresas **RINKU HAKURYUU**

La mirada de Link reflejo la sorpresa, se volvió expectante, pero no por eso dejo que aquello le nublara el juicio.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?

-Curiosamente tú mismo me diste la respuesta.

-La última vez que nos vimos- susurro sintiendo malestar en todo su cuerpo- seguramente fuiste muy observadora.

-Aunque supiste muy bien ocultarte, sabía tu identidad pero no podía encontrarte con un nombre falso.

-No es falso, no conoces la dinámica del mundo Midna, yo soy Link.. yo soy Rinku. Rinku- repitió la pronunciación de su nombre.

-¿¡Qué diablos!?, es una broma!.

-Cuando las estúpidas creaturas de Twili arrasaron con mi familia, también quemaron mi casa. Todos mis documentos, papeles, registro. ¡Todo!, mi identidad quedo prácticamente perdida. Yo soy el último que queda de mi Linaje, ¡cómo demonios iba a comprobar que existo!

Midna se quedó un poco muda.

-Además, no sabía enteramente si de verdad había sido un asesinato. Tenía dudas… y bajo eso, no quería poner en peligro a Zelda. ¿Supongo que eso si lo entiendes?

Bajo la mirada, la espada se incrusto un poco en el pecho de la Twili.

-Cuando el padre de Zelda me ofreció trabajo necesite rehacer mis documentos, Zelda se encargó de eso.

-Y le diste un nombre falso.

-No es falso- gruño con mucho enojo pero sin alzar la voz- Zelda escribió por error mi nombre porque la pronunciación era la misma.

-Wolfang no se parece a Hakuryuu.

-Wolfang… Wolf, Fang. Los colmillos de este Lobo van a proteger siempre a su Diosa.

-Parece que Zelda sabe cometer muchos errores- añadió ella con una triste sonrisa.

-Yo no soy un error- dijo clavando un poco más su espada.

La Twili profirió cierto gemido, Link la miro nuevamente, su hechizo de fuego había quemado una de las mangas de la capucha dejando al descubierto el bazo de la Twili.

-"El brazalete"- pensó mientras su mirada se clavaba en el objeto, el mar de emociones se volvió un nudo dentro de su ser mientras poco a poco retiraba su espada.

La Twili también lo miro de forma expectante.

-Sabes muchas cosas sobre mi Midna… ¿Pero?, me doy cuenda de que yo no se nada de ti- dijo mientras movía de lugar su espada esta vez para apuntarle directamente al cuello.- En realidad… ¿Quién eres?

-¿A qué viene eso…?- susurro,- en fin puedo verlo en tus ojos, definitivamente yo moriré esta noche- agrego bajando la mirada.

Sintió el frío metal de la espada sobre su cuello y soltó aire resignadamente.

-"Vencida por un debilucho… que vergüenza, pero aun así"… Yo, acepto mi derrota. Ganaste, yo soy Midna Moon, sirviente de la familia Real del crepúsculo, Teniente de las tropas Twili, división de asedio…

-Asedio- repitió él fríamente

La espada rasguño la piel de la chica y de ella broto un pequeño hilito de sangre.

-Mi maestro también quiere este mundo.- contesto con simpleza.

Una pequeña sombra se acercó por sus espaldas.

-Teniente… está susurrando demasiado- gruño con voz ronca y a la vez siseante mientras se abalanzaba hacia la chica.

Link levanto un brazo, pronto aquella sombra también seria cenizas pero antes de que su acción fuera ejecutada una luz brillante proveniente del brazo de la chica encegueció a la creatura, esta chillo de manera estridente y después se deshizo como si la misma luz del sol la hubiera tocado.

-Que interesante- bramo Link clavándole la vista al brazalete- una pequeña brillante piedra color azul Zafiro… Lagrima de **D**ragón **C**repuscular*… memorizado- susurro.

-Toma la luz de este mundo y purifica todo aquello que es malvado… es, un amuleto.- dijo sin llevar sentido alguno a sus palabras.

-"Un amuleto… y se lo había dado a Zelda". ¿Qué busca tu maestro de este mundo?- Prosiguió con el interrogatorio.

Pero Midna ya no contesto. "He dicho suficiente" susurro de mala manera, cerro lo ojos y espero pacientemente el tajo de la espada, pero la fría sensación de la hoja desaprecio por completo, cuando abrió los ojos vio a Link alejarse con pasos lentos pero decisivos.

-¿Me dejas viva?

Link no contesto.

-Joven de Hakuryuu. ¿En dónde escondiste la Trifuerza?, Tú la tienes.- clamo en un vano intento por obtener alguna información que la salvara.

-Yo la tengo… tal vez. Si eso es, tal vez yo la tenga o tal vez se ha vuelto cenizas junto con todo lo que desaprecio ese día.

Ella simplemente lo miro expectativa.

-Si eso es- volvió a repetir mientras se iba- tal vez, yo la tenga.

-¿Zelda sabe quién eres?-Pregunto con cierta esperanza.

-La Diosa solo puede mirar al Lobo, el Dragón ha volado muy lejos de su entendimiento perdiéndose entre la luz de la luna llena.

Y mientras el amanecer llegaba él simplemente se fue susurrando.

-Midna Moon, vive, vete y vive con la vergüenza de haber nacido Twili, por unos instantes llegue a creer que por lo menos alguno de ustedes era diferente…

La voz de amargura se perdió entre el horizonte, por alguna razón una lagrima se escapó de los ojos de la Twili. Había salido bien librada pero hasta cuándo podría seguir viviendo, había fracasado y tras el crepúsculo la fiera mirada de su maestro la esperaba…

**.**

**.**

**Continura...**

**.**

N.A.: * **D**ragon **C**repuscular, **D.C, "**una pequeña brillante piedra color azul Zafiro**" no está mal escrito, es una referencia directa al juego de Forest of Drizzling Rain**

* * *

**Comentarios del Capitulo:**

Bueno cuarto capitulo de "Rivales" y con este cierro esta saga. ¿Ya descubrieron de donde proviene la mágica piedra de D.C? xD, la verdadera pregunta es, ¿si es un mineral extraño que solo se da en ciertas regiones del crepusculo, como es que Link lo obtiene?, bueno les advertí que cerrando este capitulo se iba a abrir nuevas interrogantes.

Link no mato a Midna y sabemos que las cosas no cambiaron mucho dado que estos acontecimientos están situados un año atrás de la linea del principal de la historia, eso significa que de seguro ahora tienen ganas de matarme porque no he explicado muy bien eso jajaja bueno de verdad van a tener que perdonarme pero es que me encanta la intriga.

Y de hecho creo que debería de disculparme por adelantado con Zeldangelink ya se que termino matándola cada vez que coloco la palabra "continuara" en uno de mis capítulos, así que lo siento jajaja xD.

Y bueno en el siguiente capitulo comienza mi parte favorita, volvemos a la linea del presente y estamos muy cerca del Festival del Otoño, literalmente xD, el próximo capitulo se llama "Vísperas del Festival de Otoño "


	15. Vísperas del Festival de Otoño

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

******o~O~O~o**

**Capítulo 14: Vísperas del Festival de Otoño**

**O~O~o.****o~O~O**

******.**

-Últimamente no he visto a Midna- clamo con cierta nostalgia. Los pasillos de la escuela parecían más alegres de lo normal ese día.

-Parece que a la Teniente tampoco le ha hecho gracia lo de tu padre.

-Si..- susurro con pesadez y nostalgia. Después parpadeo un poco y lo miro de forma muy curiosa- Oye Link tengo una duda.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué la llamas teniente?

-Es una especie de burla- clamo con tono sarcástico

-No le veo el chiste.

Pero no se molestó en explicarse simplemente la tomo por la cintura y la acerco demasiado a su rostro.

-¿Qué te pasa?, no te pongas abusivo- rezongó ella mientras le daba un empujoncito.

-¿Yo?, ¿Abusivo?- clamo entre risas.

-Peor que abusivo- gruño una voz a sus espaldas.

La Twili apareció de la nada y con un ágil movimiento le pico a Link las costillas. El primer impulso que tuvo él fue el de soltar a Zelda lo cual hizo que la joven hylian se riera de forma graciosa_, "Mi salvadora" _clamo de forma divertida mientras Midna tomaba el lugar que Link había dejado.

Él suspiro de forma cansada, no quería demostrarlo pero aquel comentario casi le había dado gastritis, "salvadora" pensó de manera irónica, él se colgaba el pellejo todas las noches ¿y ella era la salvadora?, no le parecía del todo justo, pero tampoco podía reprochárselo delante de Zelda.

Cuando se dieron las manos dispuestas a volver a casa, la Twili puso una cara de tristeza.

-Lamento lo de tu pulsera- gruño de la nada.

Esa era como la veinteava vez que lo decía después de un año. Y además conforme se acercaba su cumpleaños se ponía cada vez más y más insistente.

-Se perdió de forma accidental, eso es todo, deja de reñirte por eso Midna, además está que me diste de repuesto también es muy bonita.- añadió de forma alegre.

-Quería que también fuera de Lágrima de Dragón Crepuscular, pero la verdad es que se han vuelto de difícil acceso, supongo que la última vez tuve suerte.

-Te has puesto terca en el asunto.

-Es que no puedo creer que haya perdido tu regalo de cumpleaños…

-Fue un accidente Mid… oye ¿qué pasa con esa cara?, Casi no te he visto y ahora te muestras con ese seño.

La Twili suspiro de buena manera, extendió la mano y después le hizo un gesto a Zelda para que también extendiera la suya.

-¿Y esto?- pregunto cuando Midna le entrego un dispositivo de almacenamiento.

-Una memoria.

-Ya sé, ¿Pero para qué?

-Es un favor que debo pedirte, el otro día **Él** me habló por teléfono.

-**Él**- susurro Zelda, se quedó callada por un buen rato y después sintió cierto escalofrió- ¿Paso algo?

-No sé- contesto siendo sincera- Quiere que regrese al Crepúsculo…¿ podrías entregar eso en mis clases?, mis trabajos están ahí adentro.

-Si con gusto, ¿Pero?, ¿Por qué ahora?, estamos a escasas semanas de las vacaciones, ¿No puede esperar?

-Creo que no- clamo bajando la mirada.

**Él, ** tal y como le hacían referencia ellas, era algo así como el tutor de Midna, Él elegía, Él decidía, Él ordenaba. Zelda no entendía muy bien la relación que se había tejido entre esa persona y su amiga, era algo que tenía que ver con el sistema socio-cultural que se efectuaba entre los Twili, a veces le daba un poco de miedo porque Midna parecía ponerse muy nerviosa cada vez que regresaba al crepúsculo, desde el año pasado parecía renuente a ese tema y después de su cumpleaños hubo fechas en las que desapareció durante semanas, algo extraño había pasado, apareció de repente un día temerosa y tambaleante, y cuando Zelda le pregunto qué era lo que le había pasado ella solo se remitió a simples explicaciones.

"_Él me llamo", "Él quería que volviera"_

Después de varios meses parecía haberse recuperado, pero su relación con Link también parecía haberse ido a Pique, parecían odiarse de sobremanera y además estaba el hecho de la "Verdad" que Link le había confesado a la Twili poco antes de que desapareciera.

Muchas cosas se intuían con eso, pero el hecho de que Link resguardara con sigilo lo que ocurrido aquella noche seguía poniendo a Zelda por demás nerviosa.

-¿Cuánto Tiempo?- pregunto la joven hylian con la mirada ausente.

-Creo que dos semanas. ¿Entiendes?... no voy a poder estar aquí a tiempo. Si no me salvas perderé todo el Semestre.

-Bueno… tampoco es como si fueras a perderte algo pero, te voy a extrañar en el Festival del Otoño, realmente quería la revancha en esos juegos de tiro.

Por un instante se miraron de manera curiosa y después dejaron que se les escapara la risa.

-¿Tu padre cambio de parecer?

-Negativo. Estaré secuestrada el día de las inauguraciones, ¡Pero vamos!, todavía queda el resto de la semana.

-Y ahí viene tu futuro.- soltó la twili de la nada

-Eh?

Vilán, el chico alto y pelirrojo, fortachón y algo tonto, se acercó de manera galante y sin disimulo se arrodillo ante ella.

-Bellísima Diosa. ¿Serias mi pareja para el Festival del Otoño?- clamo en medio de los pasillos justo enfrente de todos los alumnos, saco de su bolso una flor extraña que según se decía era cara y muy lujosa.

Una venita apareció en el rostro de Zelda, estaba realmente furiosa, no solo por la insistencia del joven, sino también por el enorme bochorno que se había armado en medio de los pasillos. Entre habladurías y risitas sádicas. Algunas personas se reían esperando a ver de qué forma esta vez saldría volando.

Con cierta gracia se palmeo las manos y espero a que el Bate apareciera, pero después de un rato de atolondramiento se maldijo a si misma al recordar que hace una semana se lo había roto en la cabeza a una creatura de Twili.

Nuevamente gruño para sus adentros y al verla desprotegida Vilán aprovecho para erguirse y jalarla de una de sus manos. La tomó de la cintura con cierta fuerza aprovechado que ella todavía se sentía atolondrada, había sido un movimiento brusco y también un tanto posesivo como si con eso dictara que ahora ella le pertenecía.

-¡Suéltame!- gruño Zelda al sentir que estaban por besarla sin permiso.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue algo que nadie hubiera esperado ver ni en el más loco de sus sueños, la rabia desmedida de Link lo hizo perder la cabeza al tiempo que tomaba Vilán por el cuello y lo apartaba casi dando zancadas.

-¡Como te atreves a toquetear a MI CHICA!- rugió de una forma casi estruendosa al tiempo que lo apartaba de Zelda.

Los presentes se hicieron casi ovillo.

-¿Qué hace Link?, ¡Vilán va a matarlo!- clamo una de sus compañeras de nombre Grusi.

Zelda también entro un poco en pánico al escuchar esas palabras.

Todos en la escuela sabían que Link era un buen alumno, casi un genio, lindo , tierno y leal para con Zelda, pero no precisamente un guerrero nato, de todos los chicos que alguna vez pudieron haberle hecho frente a Vilan él era el menos indicado.

Aun así, la rabia en su cabeza de ver cómo había manoseado a su diosa creía y crecía, como si de pronto dejara que poco a poco la fiera se le saliera.

-Valla lio- dijo Saria al ver semejante escenario, también había estado cerca y de casualidad había presenciado aquella escena quejumbrosa- "Tranquilo Jefe"- le suplico desde su mente, casi en el silencio, pero aquellos pensamientos no podían llegar a Link.

-Pequeño gusano, ¿Qué crees que haces?

-¡Qué crees tú qué haces!, no voy a permitir que toques de esa forma a mi Zelda.

-¿Tú Zelda?, no veo que ella te haya dejado ser su novio y además aunque lo fueras, yo soy el único que la merece.

-Te estás buscando que te parta la cara- gruño nuevamente.

Todo el mundo en los pasillos se quedó helado, de pronto un miedo general se expandió en ellos, se retiraron poco a poco para no ver la masacre que se avecinaba. ¿A caso Link había perdido la cabeza? Bien dicen que el amor nos pone a todos ciegos.

-No quiero ver- dijo Grusi tapándose los ojos.

Impa Sensei apareció a sus espaldas.

-Impa por favor deténgalos.- dijo la chica todavía con los ojos tapados.

Pero la maestra Sheikah también había visto la escena desde lo lejos, entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada.

Vilán se había puesto furioso, se sintió ofendido por el último comentario, se acercó a Link de forma amenazante, Zelda corrió para interponerse pero Impa la tomó de una muñeca.

-¿Suélteme Impa que no ve que van a lastimarlo?- dijo muerta de angustia.

-Tal vez… pero se sentirá herido si lo salvas, si no puede proteger su amor por sí solo, mire esa mirada Señorita Zelda, está realmente furioso porque tocaron su chica literalmente en sus narices.

-Si… que mal- clamo Midna- Ves Zelda, por eso te advertí que voltearas, parece que lo de tu Bate te ha dejado la guardia más que vencida, lo siento, de haber sabido te hubiera dicho las cosas claras.

En menos de lo que se pensaba se comenzaron a escuchar blasfemias, Vilán acorralo a Link de mala manera y el joven hylian esquivo sus toscos catorrazos, estaba harto de fingir que no podía, le había soportado un millón de malas pasadas con el pensamiento de que no importaba mucho lo que le pasara a él siempre y cuando no se atreviera a tocar a su Zelda.

Esquivo el puñetazo con una rodada y después cuando Vilan se tambaleo hacia adelante por la sorpresa Link le metió una patada por la espalda, se cayó de bruces de una forma ridícula, y algunos alumnos se rieron al ver aquello.

Con el alma en vilo Zelda observo algo que nunca antes había visto, pero que a la vez le parecía muy familiar en su compañero.

-Esos movimientos- clamo de repente.

-¿Si?- dijo Midna curiosa, esperanzada de que torpemente Link se hubiera delatado.

-Son sus movimientos del juego- clamo Zelda- Link lo está burlando como si fuera una creatura Virtual de Twili.

Vio mentalmente aquel escenario y después sonrió ante la idea, "_Piensa como en el juego_" le había dicho aquella vez, en esa noche terrorífica, entonces no entendió muy bien el significado de aquellas palabras pero ahora que lo veía en acción les encontraba un claro sentido.

Ridiculizado, el joven pelirrojo entro en cólera y sus movimientos se volvieron aún más toscos, era como si solo dependerá de la fuerza bruta y al final cuando Link se volvió ágil y escurridizo no podía creer que ese "piojo debilucho", "Gusano", "Enclenque" como solía llamarlo, le estuviera ganado.

La cosa termino cuando Link se dejó caer al piso para después meterle una zancadilla, el gigantón termino por caerse de espaldas y con un quejido ya no logro levantarse.

El escándalo bullo en los pasillos, y los alumnos se dejaron contagiar por la repentina adrenalina.

-No vuelvas a tocarla- gruño con acento posesivo al tiempo que le pisoteaba de manera firme el estómago.

El caído se tapó la cara con las manos y pidió que ya no golpeara, Link solo hizo una mueca de desprecio y al final pese a que de veras deseaba romperle la cara se contuvo y se retiró del sitio

-Valla con el debilucho- clamo Midna.

Pero Zelda suspiraba de alivio, vio acercarse a Link y le dedico una sonrisa, pero después puso una cara de espanto que poco a poco cayo en el enfado excesivo, el traicionero de Vilán se había erguido y por detrás lo amenazaba con el puño en alto. La joven hylian corrió todo lo que pudo y Link creyendo que iba abrazarlo le tendió los brazos de forma amorosa.

**…**

Sintió la presencia de Vilán erguiste a sus espaldas y aun así decidió no moverse, después cuando Zelda lo aparto del camino le dedico una gran sonrisa, era como cederle la victoria su Diosa porque después de aquello, se le planto a Vilán de forma fiera.

-Si me lo tocas te mato, Cobarde traicionero. Si me le haces daño la próxima vez seré yo quien te esa paliza.-profirió ella.

-¡BASTA!- gruño la Sheikah cuando sintió al resto del profesorado acercarse.-Los tres están castigados, Link y Zelda a mi oficina ahora, Vilán, tú te quedas suspendido hasta el final de curso, ¿crees que no vi lo que hiciste?, no me pongas esa cara, no solo te le fuiste encima a Link sino que también estabas hostigando a Zelda.

Gruño como nunca antes lo había hecho y después uno de los profesores se lo llevó casi a rastras.

-Impa Sensei- clamo Link en tono algo severo- iré yo solo a tu oficina, deja que ella se valla.

-No, los dos vienen.

Fue su último comentario, y Link suspiro de forma pesada, no quería que Zelda saliera embarrada en esto, aquello podía afectar el impecable historial que siempre había mantenido.

-"Tendrá que ser una orden"- renegó Link para sus adentros.

Y después sintió como Zelda le pasaba las manos por el cuerpo.

-¿Me estas toqueteando? – calmo él de forma gustosa.

-Si.. Quiero ver si no te rompiste algún hueso, parece que todo está en orden, ¡oye!, ¿desde cuándo te pones rudo?, me pegaste un buen susto.

-Es porque de seguro me amas- clamo con mucha alegría al tiempo que la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Zelda no dijo nada pero lo aparto de forma preocupada.

-Vamos a su oficina- dijo finalmente- seguro que si nos tardamos más se enfada.

Midna suspiro.

-Entonces, nos vemos en dos semanas- dijo finalmente con tristeza- esperaba pasar un rato más con su amiga, pero se hacía tarde y tenía que estar lista para volver al crepúsculo, no podía darse el lujo de esperar a Zelda y posiblemente Impa los retendría hasta muy tarde, conociendo su carácter la sheikah no se quedaría satisfecha con una simple regañada.

-Lo siento Mid.- dijo bajando la mirada, se metió una mano a la bolsa y saco una pequeña paletita de caramelo.

-Está bien, suerte con tu padre- se despidió y se alejó por los pasillos mientras se guardaba el pequeño soborno de Zelda, a veces no entendía porque a la joven hylian le gustaba regalarle caramelos, aunque de un momento a otro sonrió y escondio la pequeña paleta entre sus ropajes

Link y Zelda se encaminaron hacia aquella oficina.

* * *

Su mirada escarlata los fulmino de manera un tanto fiera.

-¿Y bien?- era un pregunta pero casi sonó gruñida.

-Me declaro culpable- dijo Link tratando de librar a Zelda

Pero ella lo miro de forma tierna.

-En realidad fue mi culpa- soltó ella sin previo aviso haciendo que al joven hylian se le helara un poco la sangre.

Impa ladeo los ojos de lado para otro, posándolos en Link y después en Zelda como si tratara de enredarlos en un círculo vicioso. Después su mueca malvada desaprecio entre un curiosa risa.

-¿Saben lo que están haciendo?

Ambos la miraron de forma perpleja.

Se están defendiendo el uno al otro, al igual que hace rato, se están protegiendo mutuamente al igual que cuando se van y juegan.

-No entiendo si eso viene al caso.-clamo Link todavía con angustia.

-No, no viene al caso, pero es muy tierno, y no solo yo lo creo. Allá afuera todos pusieron esa cara cuando vieron que Zelda se metió para defenderte, está más que obvio que ustedes son pareja pero eso no les justifica que se estén metiendo en líos.

-¡No somos pareja!- dijo Zelda completamente avergonzada mientras movía los brazos frenéticamente de forma graciosa.

-Pero hablando en serio, Impa sensei por favor se lo suplico aceptare cualquier castigo y sus consecuencias, lo aceptare por ambos- dijo Link agachando la mirada- mi princesa se ha esforzado tanto en esto no me parece justo que tenga una mancha en sus papeles por culpa de un idiota, esas noches de desvelo y días enteros estudiando se van ir a la basura si usted la castiga, se lo suplico Impa yo realmente aceptare lo que sea.

-Link- Zelda dijo su nombre con tanta ternura y después sin más se paró de su asiento y le abrazo la cabeza.

Impa suspiro con cierta gracia.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes dos mis pequeños genios?, no soy tan mala, solo los traje aquí para disimular las apariencias, se supone que debo ser justa con todos pero no quiero que ninguno de sus expedientes quede manchado. Zelda, dado que fue auto defensa, esto queda como una advertencia y Link… lo siento pero lo que hiciste lo vieron todos, tendrás que hacer servicio comunitario para la escuela después de las vacaciones.

Ambos suspiraron y después le dedicaron una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Cielos! Incluso ahora te has puesto realmente fiero- clamo Impa en tono de burla.

Link se sonrojo un poco, era cierto que había perdido la cabeza a causa de Vilán y su sentido de protección se había puesto realmente en alerta.

* * *

Antes de que sonara el timbre de la última clase ambos ya se dirigían a casa, Zelda guardo con cautela los trabajos de Midna, sería un largo, largo fin de semana.

Link se había puesto algo meloso y al llegar a su casa decidió rodear la entrada principal para entrar por la puerta trasera, siempre que a Link se le subía la hormona era mejor no tentar a las Diosas y a su suerte.

Le paso las manos por la cintura y antes de dejarla ir le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza.

-No te pongas de esa forma- le suplico con voz algo nerviosa.

Pero él solo le sonrió ante aquellas palabras.

-¿De qué tienes miedo?- susurro sin perder la posición que había ganado, desde el incidente de la semana pasada Zelda parecía haber perdido resistencia, estaba cediendo y él lo sabía.

-De nada.

-¿Entonces?, ¿porque no me dejas ser tu novio?, sabes que por ti daría hasta mi vida.

-Lo sé… precisamente por eso. Pero, dime Link, ¿No estas conforme conmigo?, ¿con lo que somos?

-Contigo si, con lo que somos también, pero quiero seamos algo más que eso, te amo Zelda quiero estar siempre a tu lado.

-Pero puedes estar a mi lado tal y como somos ahora.

-No de la forma que yo quiero- contesto finalmente un poquito avergonzado.

-Pervertido- gruño ella con cierta gracia.

-Tampoco quiero que vuelva a pasar lo que ocurrió esta tarde, quiero que el mundo sepa que eres mía y solamente mía.

-¿A, si?-clamo con cierta burla

-Si.

-Suena un poco egoísta.

-Lo sé, pero no puede ser de otra manera, la gente dice que cuando amas a alguien debes dejarla ser feliz con quien sea que esa persona elija, pero yo soy demasiado egoísta… perdóname Zelda, pero no puedo permitir que te vayas con otro.

Entonces ella se rio de manera tonta.

-Sí que eres un idiota- clamo en tono tierno- ¿Qué harías si eso pasara?

-Seguro que te secuestro y te obligo a quedarte a mi lado.

-¿Seguro?-pronuncio con voz seria.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Link no supo responderle, ella sabía que no lo haría, sabía que le había soltado esas burradas por puros celos, por las reminiscencias que aún le quedaban de los sucesos de la tarde. La amaba demasiado, realmente no sabía lo que haría si algún día llegaba a enamorarse de otro pero seguro que lo más probable era que la dejaría libre para que fuera sumamente feliz con quien ella quisiera, aunque eso le partiera en mil pedazos el alma y su corazón vagara en la tristeza eternamente.

-No me contestas… ¿estas dudando de tu fuerza Link?

Entonces él la miro a los ojos de forma triste.

-Ya basta no me pongas esa cara.

-¿De verdad me dejarías?

-No, no lo creo- dijo sin querer, como si se le hubieran escapado las palabras de la boca.

Él escondió su rostro en el cuello de su compañera y ella se dejó envolver entre su tierno abrazo, a veces simple y sencillamente se le iba la cabeza, realmente era difícil poder resistirse a ese nivel de amor y compromiso, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió ponerse travieso y besarle la clavícula.

-Ya basta- gruño de forma ligera, la voz se le había perdido entre la excitación que la recorría.

Él le ronroneo por un rato, ¿Cómo iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad, tan rara, tan escasa y tan única? Definitivamente no lo haría, literalmente eso significaba aprovecharse, pero la amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a correr un pequeño riesgo.

-Zelda…

-¿Si?

-Quiero que sepas, que yo voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase, aunque algún día me alejes de tu lado, aunque algún día seguro me grites "_Te Odio"._

Sintió como sus brazos se crispaban contra su cintura y cierto temblor se extendía a través de ellos hasta llegar a su propio cuerpo.

-¿Porque me dices eso?, no sería capaz de decirte eso.

-Tal vez algún día- clamo con mucho miedo- pero aun así me quedare a tu lado cuidándote siempre.

La respiración de Link choco contra su pecho, era cálida y agradable como pocas cosas en su vida, no sabía porque de repente se había puesto en ese plan tan extraño pero de alguna forma lograba sentir un profundo miedo en su compañero como si realmente temiera que se hicieran realidad esas palabras, como si en lo profundo de su alma rogara por impedir que llegara ese día, un día que ella juraba jamás presenciaría pues estaba segura de que nunca le diría _TE ODIO _y mucho menos le pediría que se alejara de su lado, desde hacía demasiado tiempo que se había convertido en la luz de su vida, en el pilar que le sostenía toda su existencia.

-Siempre -volvió a susurrarle- tal vez para cuando llegue el momento te sientas confundida pero quiero sepas… que estés segura, de que todo lo que he hecho en la vida ha sido porque te amo, porque mi corazón se ha pegado al tuyo de manera inevitable, porque late por ti y solamente para ti con la fuerza que le das en cada uno de tus suspiros.

Solamente a él se le ocurría decirle esa clase de cosas bonitas, esas raras poesías que le surgían de repente estando junto ella.

-No empieces Link… si te pones meloso yo…

**-¡ZELDA!**

La voz que había gruñido la saco de sus ensoñaciones, abrió los ojos lentamente y de reojo fulmino de aquel tronido con la mirada.

-Y eso que estamos en la parte trasera- suspiro de forma cansada- Link mejor me sueltas antes de que mi padre te asesine.

-No quiero- le dijo con suma ternura.

-No quiero que te pase nada. Por favor suéltame.

A esas alturas creería que estaría enojada, pero ella le hablo de forma tierna y suplicante como si también le doliera cortar el momento, finalmente la soltó no sin antes hacer cierta mueca de berrinche.

-Anda vete, corre- le dijo de forma graciosa- no vez que se acerca con pasos amenazantes, está por sacar una pistola de D.C. para dispararte como si fueras una creatura de Twili.

-Si…-susurro con una risita- ¿Me das un besito?- clamo con cara de cachorro.

-¿Entonces correrás, tal y como lo hace Zilant?

-Más rápido que Zilant- dijo sonriéndole.

Lo tomo de la cabeza y lo hizo descender a su altura para después darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Sonrió de manera tonta y después se hacho a correr tal y como se lo había prometido, tras sus pasos escucho como el señor Daphnes profería blasfemias, pero no lo siguió evidentemente porque no podía alcanzarlo.

De verdad casi casi había sacado la pistola pero Zelda lo miro con ojos inquisidores.

-Sabes lo que pasara si algún día me lo tocas ¿cierto?

-Mi hija no va andar por ahí besuqueándose con un vago.

-No es un vago- clamo con firmeza- es el hombre que amo y más te convendría respetarlo.

-Puro berrinche Zelda, no sé en qué momento se me ocurrió dejar que entrara en nuestras vidas.

-También eso es tu culpa, si dejaras de herirme tanto yo no tendría porque salir a buscar consuelo, no tendría por qué tirarme al suicidio contra las creaturas de Twili- le dijo recordándole lo que había sucedido hace años- deberías estar feliz, si quisiera te dejaba avergonzado, a mí que me importan tus empresarios de Holodrum.

-Debería importarte dado que de ellos comes y tienes casa.

-Hace tiempo que eso no es cierto y lo sabes.

-Vas a bufonear con la herencia de tu madre.

-He sabido llevarla a flote, ¿sabes qué?… estoy pensando seriamente en vender mis acciones de la empresa en cuanto cumpla 18, estoy harta.

-No te atreverías.

-¿Y porque no? Sabes que ayer me llego una carta de DragonFly, suena tentador a más no poder.

-He de arrancarte la cabeza si te vas con la competencia.

-Preferible no tener cabeza a tenerla y seguirte escuchando, pero sabes...necesito mi cabeza para otras cosas, considérate con suerte.

Después avanzo lentamente dejando parado a su padre furibundo en aquel sitio, acaricio el cancel de la entrada trasera recordando que justamente ahí había tomado la decisión más importante de su vida, recordó los tiernos besos que Link le había dado y de pronto todo el malestar desapareció de su cabeza.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

**Comentarios del Capitulo:**

Valla parece que la suerte esta poniéndose del lado de Link, ¿Podrá finalmente convencer a Zelda de que sea su novia?


	16. Cuando las Diosas Cantan

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**o~O~O~o**

**Capítulo 15: Cuando las Diosas Cantan**

**O~O~o.o~O~O**

**.**

-La gente dice "_El festival de Otoño aparece cuando las Diosas cantan" _ ¿Tú crees que las diosas estén cantando?

-Tal vez, la Diosa Hylia canta cuando ella quiere, parece ser que también le gusta el festival de Otoño. ¿Sabías que su canción es una balada de protección? Aquellos quienes la cantan reciben la bendición de la Diosa, hay una leyenda que dice que el joven héroe que se relata en las estrofas realmente estaba enamorado de ella y que la Diosa le enseño la canción para que lo cuidara siempre durante sus viajes.

-¿Cómo sabes eso Link?

-TODO el mundo lo sabe, lo piratas del cielo se la pasan pregonando a su diosa, como si fueran Bardos nacidos para expandir las historias de los antiguos.

-Si… ¿Qué raro es El Cuervo no?

-Solo un poco. ¿Te gustaría volar en un Lowftwing?

-Por supuesto.

-Algún día hare que vueles en uno.

Ella se rio de forma tierna, había sido un fin de semana loco y también lago nostálgico.

-Que mal que nos hayan descalificado, no me parece justo que te chuscalearan por lo de tu arma.

-Si… todavía no le doy el pésame a Ryuuji pero ellos definitivamente me echaron sin compasión alguna.

-¿Quién es Ryuuji?- dijo Saria de forma curiosa.

La joven kokiri caminaba cerca cuando decidió saludarlos.

-Es la espada de Link Saria, o por lo menos lo era, se ha roto de forma inevitable- clamo con un suspiro.

-¿Y por eso lo echaron?

-Si, se supone que te registras con tu arma unas cuantas semanas antes del torneo, no sabíamos que se rompería y dejaron a Link fuera de la competencia.

-No parece justo.- dijo ella.

-Y no lo es- clamo Zelda- son excusas, debe ser que le tienen miedo al Lobo del Crepúsculo- clamo orgullosa de su compañero.

-¿Y no podías ir tu sola?

-Siii, pero… no quiero, Link es mi compañero, sin él las cosas pierden un poco el sentido ¿Sabes?

-Sí, entiendo. Por cierto, tengan- dijo entregándoles un par de folletos.

-Me graduó este semestre y la escuela me ofreció trabajo como doctora en esta misma escuela, voy a aceptar porque me he encariñado con este sitio y además porque de esa forma podré seguirlos viendo por un tiempo.

-¡Oh Saria Felicidades!, que tierna eres, te prometo que tú siempre serás mi doctora.

-Gracias, es un honor ser la doctora de la Señorita Diosa- clamo con cierta gracia y Zelda le dio un abracito vengativo.

Link sonrió de agradable manera, pero después se puso un poco triste cuando cruzaron los números puestecitos que se habían instalado en las afueras de la escuela.

-¿Otra vez esa cara Link?- le gruño Zelda- ya te dije que podemos disfrutar el resto del festival los demás días.

-¿Los demás días?- pregunto Saria

-No voy a poder asistir esta noche.

-¡Pero es la inauguración Zelda!, Te esforzaste porque todo fuera perfecto, le ayudaron a Impa Sensei casi por un mes entero.

-Lo sé- clamo con cierto recelo al recordar la razón por la que cual no estaría.

-Mira eso, Link ha puesto cara de cachorro.

-Lo sé- volvió a clamar en el mismo tono.

-Lo siento- dijo Link entre suspiros- es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-Quería que vieras conmigo los fuegos artificiales, tenía ilusión en ello.

No sabía que estaba triste por eso, parecía una excusa vana y sin sentido, pero al parecer para Link significa mucho más que eso, Zelda refunfuño para sus adentros ¿Qué diablos haría esa noche rodeada de ridículos empresarios? Y mientras tanto seguro que Link se la pasaría solito en su casa, durante casi dos días le había insistido en que por lo menos él asistiera pero se había negado renuentemente "_ Que voy a hacer si no estás a mi lado_" había dicho con una voz más que obvia. Si hubiera sido al revés seguro que ella tampoco asistiría.

Suspiro de manera pesada mientras entraba en la escuela cargada de los montones de papeles que había impreso de la memoria de Midna, se dio a la tarea de buscar a cada profesor en turno y de explicarles que su amiga había salido por razones "urgentes"

Finalmente, Link y ella se fueron temprano a casa, demasiado temprano casi cerca de las once de la mañana.

Nuevamente se veía desanimado y lo tomo de la mano voluntariamente, tal vez el contacto lo animaría o por lo menos le sacaría esa sonrisita tonta que ella tanto le gustaba.

De manera grata acertó en su movimiento pero había estado tan meloso que sin duda nuevamente se había propasado, unos cuantos coscorrones bastaron para que se aplacara pero aun así mantuvo la cercanía, quería que él sonriera como solía hacerlo siempre y poder despedirse de él precisamente de esa manera.

Cuando el Z- Corp estuvo al frente de sus pasos le pareció que aquel gran edificio parecía más una cárcel que una casa. Apremio la fortaleza de Link por soportar todos sus golpes y aun así intentar darle un beso de despedida.

Sus ojos se mostraron fingidamente amenazantes pero de igual forma no logro hacer que él se retira de buena manera, le había suplicado con esos ojos de cachorrito que últimamente la derretían y ella sin más remedio cedió prestándole su mejilla.

La beso de forma tierna y con gracia le susurro _"Feliz cumpleaños mi amorcito"_

* * *

Mientras la tarde caía y el Z-Corp se transformaba por dentro nuevamente pensaba en los bonitos fuegos artificiales, había ido con Link a comprarlos con tanto cariño, "_que sean coloridos_" les había dicho Impa mientras les entregaba el susodicho dinero y Link se había puesto loco como un niñito con juguete nuevo.

Desde que habían muerto sus padres jamás pensó que lo vería con tantas sonrisas, el dolor de su corazón definitivamente había desaparecido, pero había ocasiones como esa en las que lo veía salir a flote como un trozo de manera después un terrible naufragio, siempre que lo dejaba solo realmente veía en sus ojos asomar esa mirada triste y sola, muy semejante a la de aquellos días.

Rugió de rabia nuevamente ante el pensamiento y se obligó calmase a medida que avanzaba la tarde, recibió con gusto fingido a los empresarios y soporto sus torpes comentarios galantes.

Era tal y como Impa le había dicho, su padre la usaba como adorno.

-Zelda-a-a-a- la voz cantarina la hizo virarse.

-Abuelo, ¿No te has arreglado todavía? Mi padre va a enojarse.

-Bahh!- soltó como burla el ancianito gracioso- que se enoje, él no manda en mi vida, yo tengo más de 18 años.

La broma tonta hizo que ella se riera.

-Sí, es cierto.

-Y tú también cariño, ¿Qué vas a hacer después de mañana?

-No sé- suspiro con gracia.

Había anhelado tanto ese día y ahora no sabía lo que haría después de todo, hacer planes definitivamente era mucho más fácil que llevarlos a cabo.

De pronto el abuelo Gustaf saco una pequeña cajita y se la entregó a ella.

-¿Y esto?

Irguió una ceja de manera curiosa y después se echó a reír como buen anciano.

-Es un regalo.

-Ahhh, oh, si, cierto- dijo avergonzada al percatarse que ese tipo de detalle se le había olvidado, había pensado todo el día en Link y su triste carita, lo último que había en su cabeza era que de verdad era su cumpleaños.

Abrió la caja con mucho cuidado y saco de ahí un bonito celular nuevo.

-Abuelo no debiste- gruño ante el regalo caro.

-Claro que sí, desde que se te viene la loca idea de independizarte ya no me aceptas nada, al menos déjame que hoy haga mi capricho- refunfuño

Ella se rio por lo bajo y después de un rato acepto el objeto.

-Además ya escuche que refunfuñas a todas horas porque el que tienes se atora con las grabaciones.

-¿Qué pasa con las grabaciones?-clamo un tanto nerviosa.

-Sé que te da pena decírselo y que cuando la toca lo grabas en secreto.

-¡Abuelo!- gruño de forma graciosa- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Él guiño el ojo con complicidad.

-Tengo mis contactos, ¿Qué tal suena lo último que grabaste?

-Ruidoso- gruño y después saco su viejo aparato, reprodujo la secuencia pero sonaba raída y mocha. El bonito Lullaby que Link le había compuesto el año pasado sonaba horrible en esa vieja chatarra.

Sin más remedio suspiro de forma dolida, había intentado tantas veces grabarlo mientras Link estaba distraído pero no sabía decir si las grabaciones que había hecho últimamente eran mejores o peores que las primeras.

Guardo en su bolsillo el nuevo regalo y después suspiro ante el recuerdo.

-¿Y que fue este año?- pregunto Gustaf con curiosidad desmedida.

-¿Este año?- pregunto todavía ida, con la vista fija a través de las grandes ventanas.

-¿Qué te regalo Link este año? Me muero de la curiosidad, siempre se le ocurren las más extrañas de las sorpresas.

Los ojos de Zelda se abrieron como platos y después de captar el punto no cabía en el asombro.

-¿Zelda?- la llamo él al ver que su mente ya había volado a otra parte, ella parpadeo de forma curiosa- ¿Me dirás?

-Nada- contesto con la voz casi sorda.

-¿Qué!?

-Nada- volvió a susurrar.

-Espera, espera, ¿Me estas diciendo que el año pasado practico meses y meses para darte un regalo y este año simplemente NADA?

-NADA- volvió a clamar ella todavía en el asombro.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos, Zelda sacudió la cabeza, y después de un momento a otro y sin saber porque, había caído en una terrible nostalgia.

-No importa- dijo despegándose de la ventana, pero en su corazón se había erguido un sentimiento extraño.

-No creo que se le haya olvidado hija, algo debe haber pasado.

-Tal vez… ha estado... más triste de lo que debería- confeso al recordar el comportamiento de su compañero en los últimos días, desde que le había dicho lo de su padre el pobre hylian parecía un poco más que enfermo, tal vez tenía planeado algo, algo que solamente podía hacer en ese día. Pero para el caso eso ya no importaba porque precisamente ese día no podían estar juntos.

"No", "no", "no", trato de convencerse en sus propios pensamientos, si eso llegaba a ser cierto realmente se odiaría.

* * *

La tarde cedió al crepúsculo y la reunión comenzó oficialmente, el Z-corp. contaba con uno de los sistemas más seguros contra las creaturas de Twili, por lo que los invitados no veían el inconveniente en pasar ahí la noche entre las hermosas habitaciones del imponente rascacielos.

Bajo la protección de su gabardina Link subió a uno de los tejados cercanos, su sexto sentido se había alertado de sobremanera, no podía dejar de pensar en que quizás esa noche algo malo ocurriría.

Desde el accidente que había ocurrido medio año atrás la protección de Zelda estaba a cargo de los mogmas, Jerry y Coback se encargaban de seguirla a todas partes en secreto, de cuidarla en todo momento y de comunicarle a Link si algo andaba mal o si se topaba con algo extraño.

Pero esa noche Link tenía miedo y había decidido tomar el lugar de sus amigos, no se explicaba cómo o cuando había ocurrido, era como si su magia se hubiera sincronizado con la de ella, como si su corazón la cuidara incluso estando a kilómetros de distancia.

Era tan extraño que no podía explicárselo ni el mismo, le había dicho a Cuervo pero él tampoco tenía la respuesta, al inicio ambos creían que eran casualidades pero después con el tiempo comprendió que nada tenía que ver con eso, después el Cuervo intuyo que era algo inerte a su naturaleza y su instinto protector, después de todo Zelda era su compañera y a veces ese tipo de cosas raras pasaban entre Hylians.

El teléfono sonó de forma queda, los grandes vientos arremolinados del otoño hacían sus últimas entradas.

-Jefe, estamos en posición.

-Gracias- susurro con cierta tristeza.

Los mogmas pusieron las orejas gachas detrás de aquel párlate, se habían pegado tanto a su jefe hylian que de cierto modo era como sentir el dolor en "manada".

-Anímese jefe estoy seguro de que incluso a esa distancia ella lograra verlo.

-Si… pero esperen mi llamada, si se duerme no tiene caso desperdiciarlo.

-Entiendo.

Coback colgó el teléfono y después Link se sentó con ojos pensativos, la mirada se le había perdido en el edificio, ¿Qué pasaba tras los muros del Z-corp? Esa noche más que ninguna otra deseaba saberlo, tenía tantas ganas de romper su promesa y escabullirse entre los sirvientes para poder estar al lado de su Diosa.

Nuevamente suspiro y dejo que ese suspiro se marchara con el viento.

* * *

Adentro del rascacielos la reunión seguía tal y como lo esperado, Zelda se sentó al lado de su padre mientras escucha aquellas conversaciones con cierta desgana, desde hacía mucho que habían dejado de interesarle las cosas referentes a la empresa, todo lo que necesitaba saber siempre salía de la boca de su abuelo Gustaf quien era mucho más concreto y también más agradable a la hora de tratar aquellos temas.

Las negociaciones se dieron pronto por terminado, pero la noche ya había caído y definitivamente se había acordado que por esa ocasión el Z-corp haría de hotel para sus invitados.

-Y dígame Daphnes sigue en pie nuestro otro acuerdo- clamo un sujeto de pelo rojizo y poblada barba, casi casi parecía un vikingo, aunque con tanta elegancia lucia extraño en su traje.

-Si- susurro él con nerviosismo- no creo que ella se niegue, además su hijo es muy guapo. Buenos estudios y alta posición social, no creo que tenga nada que renegarle. ¿Verdad querida?- hablo dirigiéndose Zelda.

La joven que hasta el momento había estado sumamente distraída volteo para contestar la pregunta con otra pregunta.

-¿Qué?

-Te casarías con alguien con esas características ¿cierto?

-No…-susurro con desgana y dejo perplejos a los invitados- sabes que no me fijo en esas cosas padre, ¿Por qué me haces una pregunta tan rara?

-Bueno- hablo carraspeando tratando de aclararse la garganta- te tengo un verdadero regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Regalo?- gruño ella al tiempo que levantaba una ceja, definitivamente no quería un regalo suyo, sabía que cualquier cosa que le aceptara después vendría con algún favor obligado.

-Te he conseguido al mejor prometido del mundo- clamo con alegría y orgullo.

-Al mejor del mundo – susurro ella- ¿¡Me has traído a Link a casa!?

No sabía ni de donde había sacado el pensamiento pero bullía de alegría solo con pensarlo.

-¡A Link! ¿Qué hace ese vago en tu cabeza? El señor Rockfort ha traído a su hijo- clamo señalando al muchacho que había al lado de aquel hombre barbudo.

-¿Qué?

Nuevamente el otro hombre la miro perplejo.

-¿No sabias nada Linda?- pregunto un poco desconcertado, pero si tu padre ya casi hasta nos ha confirmado la fecha de la boda.

-¡Que!- gruño mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

El muchacho la miro atemorizado y perplejo, nunca había visto a una dama de sociedad comportarse de tal manera, ¿Esa iba a ser su esposa? ¡DIOSAS!, de un momento a otro le pareció que su padre también se había puesto pálido.

-¡Y cuando demonios planeabas decirme!- le rugió de manera fiera- ¡cuando tuvieras nietos o algo por el estilo!, ¡Crees que es el siglo XVII! ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió arreglarme una boda?

-Cariño siéntate- dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano- ¿De verdad no te gusta?, mira que buen muchacho y además él sí sabe apreciar lo que es mejor para su familia, si se casan formaremos un alianza muy sólida entre empresas.

-Muy sólida- dijo el muchacho todavía con tono tímido.

A Zelda definitivamente se le había salido el mismísimo demonio, acababa de decirle hace dos días que Link era el hombre a quien amaba y ahora le salía con esto, y lo peor es que de seguro realmente no planeaba decírselo.

La sangre se le subió a la cabeza, se soltó del agarre de su padre y con ciertos tropiezos tiro su silla de la mesa para poder salir de aquel escenario.

-Se ha terminado- gruño con rabia desmedida- ¿Por esto me quietaste la felicidad de este día? ¿¡Para esto me hiciste faltar a mis promesas!? Te odio y no sabes cuánto. Me largo de esta casa ahora mismo aunque los jodidos Stalwolfs me devoren entera.

-No puedes irte- clamo él desde la mesa.

Zelda irguió una amarga sonrisa.

-Mira el reloj padre, hace veinte minutos que pasan de las nueve, oficialmente ya tengo 18 años y también estoy libre de tus ataduras.

Cerro la puerta con muchas ganas, tantas que hasta la habitación hiso eco sordo en ella, sus pasos resonaron durante un rato entre el silencio y los invitados se quedaron bastante perplejos.

-Es un berrinche- clamo Daphnes.

-Pero el trato se cancela- clamo Rockfort- ¿No le dijiste nada a tu propia hija? También estoy de acurdo de que estos tratos eran anticuados, pero al menos mi hijo había aceptado de forma gustosa, porque ella era guapa y muy inteligente. Y además ella menciono a un tal Link ¿acaso no me habías dicho y ella ya tenía novio? ¡Eso no se hace Daphnes!

Rugió ante el rechazo y trato de convencerlo de que se olvidaran de aquella escena.

Gustaf se levantó de su sitio y asomo con angustia por una ventana que daba directo hacia la puerta.

-¡Mil demonios Daphnes!- gruño al ver lo que ocurrían en la puerta-La mandaste directo a la muerte- clamo entre la angustia.

Todos los presentes se amontonaron junto a la ventana. Abajo en la entrada principal Zelda había noqueado a los guardias y se habría paso hacia la salida. Todos y cada uno de los invitados se habían quedado helados al ver semejante escena.

La joven hylian de verdad se había salido de noche. A lo lejos sonaban los gruñidos hambrientos de las creaturas de Twili.

Las lágrimas se le escurrían a medida que avanzaba, bajo la tenue noche se escuchó un canto melancólico y desesperado.

"_Oh Joven, guiado por el sirviente de la diosa, une la tierra y los cielos, y trae luz a las tierras__…."_

Y la canción de la diosa resonó en hyliano antiguo salido sus labios esperando a que la escuchara, esperando a que la protegiera mientras se internaba en la profunda oscuridad de las calles de Hyrule City.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

**Comentarios**** del Capitulo:**

Valla, Daphnes cruzo la linea sin el menor de los cuidados, ¿Terminaran sus acciones trayendo consecuencias nefastas?...

¡Sorpresa para el siguiente cap!,(en serio) xD, estamos llegando a la parte que mas me gusta de esta historia.

Ademas ¿Que pasara con los Twilight GAMES?, ¿de verdad se irán a quedar nuestros queridos hylians fuera de la competencia?... bueno xD eso ya lo veremos mucho mas adelante, pero por el momento esperemos que la balada de la Diosa funcione para que a Zelda no se la coman.


End file.
